Hot For Teacher
by KseniaSk
Summary: Драко - отец-одиночка, воспитывающий подростка. И он даже не догадывается о том, что его сын влюблён в молодого преподавателя защиты от тёмных искусств... В этой истории Драко придётся разобраться с отцовством, неловкими ситуациями, в которые он вечно попадает, и своей возрастающей симпатией к Гермионе Грейнджер. Translation. Original story - Hot For Teacher by MotherofBulls.
1. Отец года

**Disclaimer:** Все права на персонажей принадлежат Дж. К. Роулинг. Все права на историю принадлежат автору фанфика MotherofBulls.

Оригинальная работа: **Hot For Teacher by MotherofBulls**

 _ **Благодарю автора фанфика, MotherofBulls, за разрешение на перевод. Я получила огромное удовольствие от перевода этой истории.**_

* * *

— Пааап! Нам нужно идти! Мы опоздаем, — постучал Скорпиус в дверь отцовской спальни.

Открыв дверь, Драко осмотрел своего сына: безукоризненный внешний вид, школьная мантия с иголочки. А за лето Скорпиус от корки до корки прочитал каждую из книг школьной программы третьего курса. Несколько недель назад собрал все вещи. Драко иногда поверить не мог, что породил такого зубрилу.

— Я не ослышался? _Кое-кто_ с нетерпением ждёт возвращения в школу в этом году. Тебе было так скучно с отцом этим летом?

— Ты уже закончил прихорашиваться?

— Я и представить не могу, что разговаривал бы со своим отцом так, как ты разговариваешь со мной. Если бы я проявлял такое же неуваже...

— У тебя есть гель для волос? Я уже упаковал свой.

— Ты серьёзно? — Драко приподнял бровь.

— _Отец_ , могу я взять _ваш_ гель для волос, который — я знаю — у _вас_ точно есть?

— Вот теперь узнаю манеры. Да, сын мой, можешь, — Драко давно перестал носить причёску в стиле "юные годы Драко Малфоя", но и он, и Скорпиус всегда проявляли особую щепетильность, когда дело касалось их фамильных светлых волос. Умышленная небрежность — вот новый стиль Малфоев.

Скорпиус пронёсся мимо, и Драко заметил кое-что необычное.

— Ты надушился? — удивился он.

— _Что_? Нет!.. То есть... да, вроде того.

— И кто она? — Драко понимающе ухмыльнулся.

— Что? Кто? Я не... Никто, пап. Чёрт! — пробормотал Скорпиус и, стащив гель для волос, быстро ретировался от Драко и его допроса.

— Ну прекрасно, — мрачно проворчал тот себе под нос, — Ну, здравствуй, переходный возраст.

Отец и сын вечно пререкались, но на деле были очень близки. Куда ближе, чем когда-либо были Драко и Люциус — не то чтобы тот являл собой пример идеального отца. После смерти Астории Драко поклялся, что его сын никогда не будет чувствовать себя одиноким, и старался быть самым любящим и внимательным отцом, что когда-либо был на земле. И с тех пор, целых десять лет, Скорпиус никогда и ничего не скрывал от отца — до нынешнего дня.

Дело _точно_ было в девчонке. Иначе с чего бы он был так взволнован перед возвращением в школу? И зачем впервые воспользовался одеколоном?

Драко помнил, каково это — быть тринадцатилетним парнем. Словно в мозгу нажали переключатель — щёлк! — и _всё_ , что ты видишь — это девчонки. Повсюду. Когда ложишься спать... девчонки. Когда пытаешься сосредоточиться во время урока... девчонки. Пожалуй, думал Драко, именно это испытывают жители платоновской пещеры(1), впервые увидев свет. Смущающий, волнующий, сводящий с ума и чертовски пугающий.

Драко знал, что Скорпиус ощущает это — всё и сразу. И он _действительно_ хотел дать понять сыну, что с ним он всегда может поговорить об этом. В конце концов, он действительно разбирался в этом — у него самого не было никаких проблем с девушками в юности.

Не то чтобы так было и по сей день. Его друзья постоянно говорили ему "взять себя в руки и перестать зарастать плесенью". В чём-то они были правы, ведь ему было чуть больше тридцати — Скорпиус родился, когда Драко был ещё очень молод. Но он сознательно не хотел тратить собственное время и время, которое он мог бы провести со Скорпиусом, на краткосрочные отношения с женщинами.

Может быть, ему просто стоило бы по-быстрому перепихнуться с кем-нибудь. Подросток Драко и слушать бы не стал, попробуй кто-нибудь рассказать ему, что можно _так долго_ обходиться без секса. Но Скорпиус гораздо разумнее, чем был Драко в его возрасте, верно? Вряд ли его привлекают столь же распущенные девчонки, к каким Драко неумолимо тянуло в юности.

Но, наверное, всё-таки стоит поговорить с ним об этом до отъезда. На всякий случай.

Драко остановился перед спальней Скорпиуса и заглянул в приоткрытую дверь. Тот стоял у высокого, в полный рост, зеркала и с сосредоточенностью, которой позавидовал бы нейрохирург, укладывал свои волосы.

— И кто теперь прихорашивается? — ухмыльнулся Драко, прислонившись к дверному косяку.

— Как я выгляжу? — Скорпиус повернулся лицом к отцу.

— Как сын своего отца. Заметь, это самый лучший комплимент из всех, что я когда-либо тебе делал, — Скорпиус закатил глаза, — Скорп, — посерьёзнел Драко, — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной о девушках. Я не так уж безнадёжен в этом вопросе, если вспомнить, к примеру, твою мать.

— Я знаю, знаю, просто это... это не _девушка_.

Лицо Драко вытянулось. Конечно, главным было, чтобы Скорпиус был счастлив, но он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как относится к подобным... наклонностям.

— Эм... я понял. Я, конечно, мало осведомлён об отношениях с парнями, но...

— О, чёрт побери, папа! НЕТ! _Ради Мерлина_ , папа, серьёзно, мне _не_ нравятся парни.

— Лааадно, — Драко расслабился и скрестил руки на груди, — Просто ты сказал, что это не девушка, вот я и...

— Не совсем. Она девушка. Ну, вроде того.

— Девушка... Вроде. Хм. Не совсем понимаю, к чему ты ведёшь, Скорп, — _ни хрена не понимаю_ , подумал Драко про себя.

— Ну... То есть... она не такая как все. Она... _женщина_.

Брови Драко неумолимо поползли к его волосам и почти слились с ними. Возможно, его сын всё-таки унаследовал его слабость к более... опытным девушкам.

— Продолжай.

— Она очень красива и умна — умнее, чем кто-либо другой. Она _такое_ делала и _такое_ видела! — Драко резко втянул воздух и не смог подавить непроизвольную гримасу.

— Скорп. Я должен сказать тебе одну очень важную вещь. С такими девушками бывает непросто: она будет ожидать, что ты сделаешь определённые шаги, но помни, что ты не обязан на это соглашаться.

— Какие ещё шаги?

— Ну... — _и как, чёрт побери, сказать "ты можешь не заниматься сексом, пока сам этого не захочешь" и не выглядеть при этом заносчивым ублюдком?!_ — Такие девушки иногда торопят события.

Брови Скорпиуса взлетели на лоб.

— Ты имеешь в виду _секс_? Она захочет _заняться со мной сексом_?

— Да, Скорп, именно это я и имею в виду, но ты правда можешь не...

— Но разве это не _запрещено правилами_?

Драко почувствовал, что почти успокоился.

— Конечно, не запрещено — если вы оба согласны. Разве что вас могут наказать, если поймают после отбоя, или... Скорп?

Его сын выглядел одновременно потрясённым и возбуждённым. Он опустился на кровать, чтобы скрыть нервную дрожь в коленях.

— Скорп? У меня есть ощущение, что я не особенно хорошо справился с этим разговором, но просто запомни: ты не обязан делать что-то, к чему ты не готов, — _отличная работа, Драко, ты почти не выставил себя заносчивым ублюдком. Почти._

— Но что если я готов? — Драко закатил глаза в ответ. _Конечно_ , он думает, что готов — ему же исполнилось тринадцать! Да _любой_ тринадцатилетний парень мечтает о сексе.

— Просто пообещай, что ты серьёзно подумаешь перед тем, как сделать такой большой шаг, хорошо?

— Обещаю, — кивнул Скорпиус.

— Ладно. А теперь нам пора, пока я ещё в состоянии носить свою тяжеленную медаль "Отец года", — Скорпиус снова закатил глаза, и Драко рассеянно подумал, что эта не самая милая привычка появилась у его сына только в последний год.

 _Грёбаный переходный возраст, ему по барабану, готов ты или нет — он просто приходит._

1) Платоновская пещера, или пещера Платона — известная философская аллегория. Платон представляет наш мир в виде пещеры, а нас самих — людьми, сидящими лицом к стене и видящими лишь собственные тени и тени находящихся рядом с нами с людей. Мы верим в эти тени и в то, что это единственная реальность. Если же нам позволить подняться и выйти из пещеры, свет поначалу причинит боль, ведь раньше человек жил во тьме. Но позже, привыкнув к дневному свету, прозрев, мы поймём, что вся жизнь происходила лишь за нашей спиной и то, что мы видели на стене, было иллюзией, и на нас снизойдёт просвещение. Основная цель мифа о пещере — показать, что жизнь человека — это обучение и познание собственных чувств. [Прим. переводчика здесь и далее]


	2. Скорпиус, художник и поэт

Через пару недель после отъезда Скорпиуса Драко получил срочную сову от директора Макгонагалл.

 _Мистер Малфой,_

 _Искренне надеюсь, что у вас найдётся время для встречи со мной, деканом факультета м-ра Малфоя-младшего и профессором Защиты от тёмных искусств завтра в 3 часа пополудни. Некоторые особенности поведения Вашего сына, неприемлемые по нашему мнению, требуют срочного обсуждения._

 _Пожалуйста, при первой же возможности отправьте с совой ответное письмо._

 _С уважением,_

 _Минерва Макгонагалл, директор школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс_

Какого хрена? Скорпиус был хорошим парнем. _Гораздо_ лучше, чем он сам в годы учёбы в Хогвартсе. Да что он мог _такого_ натворить, чтобы нужно было срочно созывать родительское собрание?

 _Святой Мерлин, лишь бы это не касалось той девчонки, в которую он втюрился._

Поднимаясь по лестнице в кабинет директора, Драко снова ощутил себя первокурсником, наказанным за плохое поведение. Что мог сделать Скорпиус? Учителя отлично отзываются о нём. По его вине даже баллы с факультета ни разу не снимали. У него отличные оценки. Всегда вежлив и не сквернословит. Драко вообще не понимал, как он сумел попасть на Слизерин, даже учитывая многовековую историю их семьи. Откровенно говоря, отпрыск Поттера, с которым Скорпиус был не разлей вода, был куда более похож на слизеринца.

Он подошёл к двери и постучал. Ему открыла директор Макгонагалл.

— Мистер Малфой, очень рада, что вы присоединились к нам. Проходите.

Она указала ему на стул напротив своего, рядом сидел Слизнорт ( _чёрт побери, он что, ещё жив?_ ), теперь занимающий пост декана Слизерина и... _Грейнджер_? Его глаза, должно быть, его подводят.

— Полагаю, вы помните Гермиону Грейнджер, мистер Малфой?

— _Профессор_ Грейнджер, если вы не возражаете, Минерва, — подала та голос. — Я бы предпочла соблюсти некоторые приличия на этой встрече, несмотря на её неловкий повод.

 _Ага. Точно она_. Драко едва сдержал язвительный комментарий, так и вертевшийся на языке. _**Профессор**_ _Грейнджер. Невыносима, как и прежде — приятно, что хоть что-то в этом мире не меняется._ Хотя Драко должен был признать... выглядела она отлично.

Она больше не была похожа на ту неуклюжую долговязую тощую пацанку, которую он дразнил в школе. Её волосы послушными волнами спадали на плечи. Молочная бледность её кожи больше не казалась болезненной, будто бы она неделями не вылезала из библиотеки. И она обзавелась такими формами, что будь они ещё в школе, Драко сделал бы всё возможное, чтобы...

— Мы собрались, мистер Малфой, поскольку у вашего сына, по-видимому, появились... неуместные чувства к одному из преподавателей, — Макгонагалл окинула взглядом собравшихся.

— Должно быть, вы ошибаетесь, — моргнул Драко. — Мой сын действительно влюблён в какую-то девушку, и, хоть я и не совсем одобряю...

— Тогда как вы объясните _это_? — Грейнджер — Драко не собирался называть её _профессор_ Грейнджер — протянула ему сложенный лист пергамента.

И он прочёл:

 _Профессор Грейнджер,_

 _Я думаю о вас всё время. Я знаю, что многие скажут, что вы слишком взрослая для меня, но и мне всегда говорили, что я очень зрелый для своего возраста._

 _Я понимаю, что у такой женщины, как вы, есть определённые желания — я заверяю вас, что более чем готов их исполнить. Не могу дождаться того момента, когда увижу вас обнажённой. Особенно вашу грудь. Готов поспорить, она великолепна._

 _Мой отец уверил меня, что подобные отношения не запрещены правилами. Нам нужно просто соблюдать осторожность после отбоя._

 _Нежно любящий вас,_

 _Скорпиус Малфой_

Кажется, у Драко случился сердечный приступ. Он не мог вдохнуть. Его сын, его ребёнок предложил всезнайке Гермионе Грейнджер заняться сексом. Обрывки их недавнего разговора о девушках вдруг вспыхнули в его памяти.

" _Ну... То есть... она не такая как все. Она..._ _ **женщина**_."

" _Она очень красива и умна — умнее, чем кто-либо другой. Она_ _ **такое**_ _делала и_ _ **такое**_ _видела!_ "

Он просто чёртов кретин. Его сын, его невинный милый мальчик, ясно и чётко объяснил ему, что влюблён в учителя. А что сделал он? Подумал, что Скорпиус унаследовал его склонность к легкодоступным девицам! Его замутило, когда он вспомнил, какой совет дал своему сыну.

 _Конечно, не запрещено — если вы оба согласны. Разве что вас могут наказать, если поймают после отбоя_.

Официально: он худший отец в мире. Он непреднамеренно дал своему ребёнку благословение для соблазнения Гермионы Грейнджер. Билет в один конец до Азкабана, пожалуйста.

— Мистер Малфой? Мистер Малфой, вам нехорошо? — осведомилась директриса.

Драко понял, что молчит уже несколько минут. Он поднял глаза — Грейнджер пристально смотрела на него.

— Что _конкретно_ он имел в виду, написав, что его "отец заверил, что это не запрещено правилами"? — спросила Грейнджер тоном, который явно был чрезвычайно эффективен при общении с провинившимися учениками.

— Клянусь Мерлином, я думал, он говорит о _девушке_ , — Драко яростно покачал головой, — Он сказал, что ему кое-кто нравится, но я и подумать не мог, что это учитель... не говоря уже _о вас_. Я попытался поговорить с ним о девушках, но только сейчас осознал, что разговор получился откровенно хреновый.

— Мистер Малфой. Следите за выражениями.

— Извините, профессор. То есть... Директор, — Драко сомневался, что за годы обучения в Хогвартсе хоть раз попадал в столь же неловкую ситуацию.

До сих пор молчавший Слизнорт вдруг протянул Драко ещё один лист пергамента.

— Я изъял это у вашего мальчика вчера на зельях, когда он пытался передать его Альбусу Поттеру. Ваш сын — хороший мальчик и, без сомнения, умный. Но ему немного не достаёт деликатности, которой славится наш факультет.

Сердце Драко заколотилось сильнее, когда он дрожащими руками взял документ и усилием воли заставил себя взглянуть на него.

Это был крайне непристойный рисунок Грейнджер: абсолютно голой и творящей совершенно непедагогичные вещи с его драгоценным сыночком.

Рисунок не так уж сильно поразил Малфоя. Что-что, а уж подобные похотливые мысли в голове у тринадцатилетнего мальчишки не казались ему чем-то необычным.

— Итак? — потребовала Грейнджер.

— Должен сказать, я шокирован, — пожал плечами Драко, — Я и не подозревал, что мой сын такой талантливый художник.

Слизнорт попытался скрыть смешок, а Грейнджер вскипела:

— Думаете, это такая шутка, _мистер_ Малфой? — он готов был поклясться, что её волосы встали дыбом от злости.

— _Вовсе. Нет_. Но вы должны признать, что это довольно... Хорошо, я прошу прощения от имени моего сына. Он _никогда_ не делал ничего подобного, но ему тринадцать, и в его возрасте _это_ , — он указал на рисунок, — всё, о чем он может думать. Я поговорю с ним. Мы разберёмся. Больше никаких проблем с ним не будет, я клянусь, Грейнджер.

— Профессор Грейнджер.

— _Профессор_ Грейнджер, да! Я поговорю с ним.

Грейнджер смягчилась.

— Посмотрим, что вам удастся сделать. Со своей стороны я обещаю, что пока он будет... придерживаться приличий, я забуду о промахах в его поведении. Скорпиус — один из моих лучших учеников, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы этот инцидент запятнал его репутацию в глазах других профессоров.

— Спасибо, — ошеломлённый, выдавил Драко.

Он покинул кабинет, пошатываясь, как пьяный. Такого разговора он и представить себе не мог. Теперь ему предстоял очень неловкий разговор со Скорпиусом — но вряд ли настолько же неловкий, как последние полчаса.

— Скорп, есть минутка?

— _Отец_? Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты не должен быть тут, ты же _родитель_!

— По идее, да. Слушай, Скорп, я получил сову от директора. Она написала кое о чём, что ты сделал, и нам необходимо это обсудить.

Скорпиус покраснел.

— Если ты о письме, которое я отправил профессору Грейнджер, то я просто обдумал то, что ты сказал. Она женщина, и я хотел оправдать её ожидания.

— О нём, — Драко потёр лицо и ущипнул себя за переносицу. — Мне кажется, мы с тобой _немного_ недопоняли друг друга. Я думал, что под " _такое_ делала" и " _такое_ видела" ты имел в виду, что у неё гораздо больше опыта, чем у тебя.

— Так и есть.

— _Конечно_ , так и есть, чёрт возьми, Скорп! Она — _женщина_. Она — _моя ровесница_ , ты знаешь это? Дело в том, что я не понял, что ты говоришь о _взрослой_ женщине. Я думал, ты хочешь встречаться с какой-нибудь девушкой постарше. Я абсолютно не разобрался в вопросе и мне чертовски жаль, что возникла такая путаница. Но ты не можешь встречаться с учителем... это неправильно, неприлично и, уж конечно, это _полностью_ запрещено правилами. Понимаешь?

Скорпиус отчаянно покраснел.

— Так я... выставил себя дураком перед ней?

— Ну, вроде как да, Скорп, но всё нормально. Профессор Грейнджер готова забыть обо всём случившемся, если ты воздержишься от всяких... _любовных_ намёков в её сторону, — Скорпиус кивнул.

— Дело не только во _мне_ , пап. _Все_ влюблены в неё, она восхитительная...

— Ох, — Драко мрачно глянул на сына, — Я люблю тебя, Скорпиус, но, будь добр, не заставляй меня выслушивать насколько эта женщина "восхитительна".

— А что с ней не так?

Драко знал, что не должен говорить в подобном тоне ни об одном из учителей Скорпиуса. Мальчик уже доказал, что впитывает его слова и советы, как губка, вне зависимости от того, насколько ужасны те были. Он бы гордился безупречным воспитанием и послушанием сына, не попади Драко в столь унизительную ситуацию. Он должен быть предельно осторожен.

— Ничего. То есть... Я имею в виду, уверен, она прекрасный учитель. Она всегда была _крайне_... увлечена учёбой, особенно в школе. Забудь, что я сказал до этого.

— Ты знал её в школе? В моём возрасте?

— Да, мы вместе учились. И, поверь, тогда она не выглядела, как сейчас, — глаза Скорпиуса удивлённо расширились.

— Вы были друзьями?

— Нет. Мы не ладили, но это не должно иметь отношения к тебе. Ты должен уважать своих профессоров.

— Не будет. Она абсолютно идеальна.

— Ещё бы, она — самый молодой профессор, женщина...

— Нет, правда, папа, она _невероятная_. Ты знаешь, что она и отец Альбуса — лучшие друзья, и что они сражались вместе против _Сам-Знаешь-Кого_?

— Правда? — Драко закатил глаза. — Кажется, я действительно не слышал об этом. В этом году. Послушай, Скорп, совершенно естественно, что ученики восхищаются своими учителями. Просто на этом — точка. Я имею в виду, вокруг тебя _толпа_ девчонок _твоего_ возраста — сконцентрируйся на них. Эм, я имею в виду, что в первую очередь — учёба и школьные дела, но... ты понял, что я имею в виду, — _Отец года, ни больше ни меньше_.

— Какой она была в школе?

— Такой же, как и сейчас, наверное. Любящей покомандовать и знающей всё лучше других. И _совершенно_ недоступной. Я ясно выражаюсь?

Скорпиус кивнул.

— Хорошо, — Драко был уверен, что эти слова его сын не сможет истолковать неверно.

— Слушай... не могу не сказать... Почему я не знал, что ты так хорошо рисуешь?

— Слизень показал тебе рисунок? — простонал Скорпиус.

— _Конечно_ , Слизень показал мне рисунок. Через пару лет ты и сам об этом узнаешь, но... женщины не могут наклоняться _так_.

— Паап, — простонал Скорпиус, — Я люблю тебя, но не мог бы ты уйти и сохранить мне хотя бы остатки чувства собственного достоинства?


	3. Гнусные методы воспитания

Гермиона Грейнджер тяжело вздохнула, буравя взглядом стопку эссе третьего курса, ожидающую проверки. Не день, а бесконечный экзамен на терпение.

Отработав десять лет в Аврорате, Гермиона заскучала и захотела заняться другим делом. И вот в прошлом году она заняла пост преподавателя защиты от тёмных искусств в Хогвартсе, вдохновлённая и готовая к новым приключениям.

Тогда она и представить не могла, что среди приключений её ждут неприличные предложения от мелких чертенят и разборки с их потенциально психованными придурками-отцами на родительских собраниях.

Откровенно говоря, Скорпиус Малфой был замечательным мальчиком. Она была приятно удивлена, обнаружив, что он _совсем_ не похож на своего проклятого отца. Он был вежлив, внимателен, увлечён учёбой. Хотя теперь, оглядываясь назад, Гермиона не могла не задаваться вопросом, были ли интересны Скорпиусу знания или она сама. В любом случае, он был хорошим парнем, и было бы непрофессионально позволить впечатлениям от случившегося заслонить её мнение о нём. Даже если его отец — мудак.

 _Малфой_. Вот уж кто не изменился ни на йоту. Всё тот же раздражающий, самодовольный, язвительный мелкий Хорёк.

Ну... Может быть, _слегка_ изменился. За эти годы он стал выше и превратился из тощего жилистого ловца во взрослого крепкого мужчину. Его глупое ухмыляющееся лицо обзавелось короткой щетиной. И он изменил причёску. Лёгкая небрежность, сменившая прилизанные локоны, сделала его более... мужественным.

Она вздохнула. Мерлинову ж мать! Он _так_ хорошо выглядел, что это разозлило её ещё больше. Явился на встречу, весь такой "я — сексуальный отец-одиночка", как будто то, что его сын рисует отвратительные картинки с её участием — просто пустяк! Пусть он извинился, обещал, что поговорит со Скорпиусом... Но! Для него это всё было будто бы большой глупой шуткой. Да он, несомненно, посчитал смешным то, что его сын воспринимает её как сексуальный объект. Врезать бы ( _снова_!) по его тупому, самодовольному, симпатичному... тупому лицу!

— Профессор Грейнджер? — высокий мальчишеский голос вырвал её из жестоких фантазий.

— Мистер Малфой, не ожидала увидеть вас сегодня. Чем я могу помочь?

— Я просто хотел принести вам свои извинения за то письмо. Отец объяснил, насколько это было неуместно, и я раскаиваюсь в своём поступке. Вы всегда так хорошо ко мне относились, что я подумал... Неважно. Пожалуйста, примите мои извинения.

— Конечно, мистер Малфой. Забудем об этом.

— Спасибо, профессор... Но я всё равно должен сказать, что вы самая красивая женщина из всех, кого я видел. Неважно, что говорит папа.

— Я польщена, мистер Малфой, но могу вас заверить... подождите. А _что_ конкретно сказал ваш отец?

— Только то, что вы были знакомы в школе. Он сказал, вы выглядели совсем не так, как выглядите сейчас, и что я решил, что влюблён в вас, потому что вы мой учитель. И что вы уже тогда... любили покомандовать, знали всё лучше остальных и были "совершенно недоступной". Надеюсь, я правильно запомнил его слова.

— Ох, ладно... Благодарю, мистер Малфой, за то, что принесли извинения. Увидимся завтра на уроке.

Скорпиус кивнул и вышел из класса.

Так Хорёк считает, что она "любила покомандовать"? Что её недолюбливали и считали зазнайкой?

Вот мелкий говнюк.

Конечно, она не хотела, чтобы её ученики вожделели её. Это отвратительно. И странно. Но "совершенно недоступна"... она снова и снова задавалась вопросом, почему он это сказал: из-за её статуса преподавателя (и тогда это было бы правильно) или из-за её происхождения (а это разочаровывающе).

Вот придурок. И что он вообще имел в виду под этим "выглядела совсем не так, как сейчас"? Он учит сына оценивать в женщинах исключительно внешность?

Грёбаный _невыносимый_ придурок.

 _Мистер Малфой,_

 _Я хотела бы встретиться с вами в моём кабинете при первой удобной возможности. Я не удовлетворена результатами вашей беседы со Скорпиусом о том, почему его действия были недопустимы._

 _Жду сову с вашим ответом._

 _С наилучшими пожеланиями,_

 _Профессор Грейнджер_

Твою ж мать, что он опять учудил? Шутки в сторону! Он уже расставил все точки над "и". И что вообще возомнила о себе эта маленькая зубрилка с начальственными замашками? Как будто он должен отчитываться перед ней! Чёрт бы побрал её и её я-всё-знаю-и-всеми-командую привычки!

Драко живо представил себе её со вздымающейся грудью, руками на прелестных бёдрах, делающую ему строгий выговор своим соблазнительным маленьким всезнайским ртом.

 _Чёрт возьми_ , прозрел он. _Так вот почему у всех сопляков на неё стоит_.

Ему нужно выпить.

И он немедленно ответил:

 _Профессор Грейнджер,_

 _Я смогу быть у вас завтра в 6 часов. Не вижу причин для того, чтобы мой сын не осознал своего неподобающего поведения и_ _с нетерпением_ _жду встречи, чтобы выяснить._

 _С наилучшими пожеланиями,_

 _Драко Малфой_

Гермиона не раз обдумала, что скажет Малфою — не называть же его _мистером_ Малфоем в своей голове. Когда он появился, она как раз попробовала произнести это вслух:

— Вы специально учите сына не уважать женщин или вы сами ведёте себя столь же бесцеремонно?

— Грейнджер, — Гермиона подскочила на месте. Она повернула голову и обнаружила стоящего в дверном проёме ухмыляющегося белобрысого Хорька, живописно подпирающего стену. — Ты сейчас репетировала то, что собиралась мне сказать? Впечатляюще, Грейнджер.

— Для тебя — _профессор_ Грейнджер.

— _Профессор_ Грейнджер, — повторил он, и Гермиона почувствовала, как ощутимо потеплело внизу живота от того, как он проговорил её должность. _Чёрт. Мне не должно настолько это нравиться._

— Обсудим, как я _снова_ не справился с отцовскими обязанностями? — продолжил он, и Гермиона вздохнула.

— Почему бы тебе не присесть, Малфой?

— Может, лучше " _мистер Малфой_ "?

— Ладно! Садитесь, _мистер_ Малфой.

— Нет, благодарю. Когда я защищаюсь, я чувствую себя комфортнее стоя.

— Прекрасно! Мы оба можем постоять, — она пристально взглянула на него, уперев руки в бёдра, — Что вы сказали своему сыну после нашего прошлого разговора?

 _Помоги мне Мерлин, вот оно. Стоит, как самая строгая училка в мире, а я был очень, очень плохим мальчиком... СТОП, ДРАКО! Прекрати фантазировать о преподавателе своего сына! Хуже, чем Скорпиус... Кто из вас вообще взрослый?_

— Я поговорил с ним о неуместности непристойных чувств по отношению к учителю. Я сказал что-то не так?

— То есть не вы сказали ему, что в школе я "любила покомандовать" и "выглядела совсем не так, как сейчас"?

 _Да чтоб меня, Скорп. И нахрена ты запоминаешь всё, что я говорю?_

— Пожалуй, но и то и другое — правда. И в чём проблема?

— Это выглядит так, как будто вы пресекаете поведение своего сына не потому, что недопустимо относиться так к учителю, а потому что я магглорождённая.

— Воу, и откуда же это взялось? Он спросил, какой вы были в юности, и я ответил. Вы хотели бы, чтобы я солгал своему сыну о том, что мы были лучшими друзьями?

— И что же вы имели в виду, если не чистоту крови, говоря ему о том, что я уже тогда была "совершенно недоступной"?

И Драко взорвался.

— Ты _чертовски_ бесишь меня, Грейнджер! Веришь ты или нет, я не говорю с сыном о чистоте крови, и если Скорпиус решит встречаться _исключительно_ с магглорождёнными — так тому и быть! Я просто пытался донести до него, что ты его учитель, и поэтому по многим причинам он может мечтать о ком угодно, кроме тебя. Скорпиус не передал, что я считаю тебя отличным учителем и просил его уважать тебя и других профессоров, нет? Не упомянул? Конечно, нет, чёрт возьми, потому что всё в моей жизни происходит не так, как мне хотелось бы. Поэтому пожури меня и покончим с этим, Грейнджер, потому что мне осточертели эти упрёки из-за глупых увлечений моего сына. Мне искренне жаль, что он к тебе неровно дышит, и будь уверена, я никогда бы не смог и представить, что такое случится со мной. Должно быть, это какая-то глупая шутка вселенной, из-за которой мой сын хочет Гермиону Грейнджер, девушку, над которой я издевался всё то время, пока мы учились в школе. Он просто тринадцатилетний мальчик, который не может справиться с гормонами, а я _не в состоянии контролировать_ , кто ему нравится. Теперь я могу идти?

Профессорская маска давно упала с лица Гермионы — ещё где-то на середине его речи, после слов "я считаю тебя отличным учителем..."

Кажется, она была неправа. Было глупо с её стороны считать, что отцовство и добрых пятнадцать лет после окончания войны ничуточку не изменили Драко Малфоя.

Ей пришлось проглотить комок в горле, прежде чем она смогла сказать кое-что важное — кое-что, что она много раз говорила многим людям, но никогда — Драко Малфою.

— Прости, — её голос был настолько тих, что он почти не расслышал.

— Что?..

— Прости, Мал... то есть _мистер_ Малфой.

Драко окаменел. _Мда. Мне определённо слишком нравится, когда она так называет меня._

— Я не имела права даже намекать, что вы пытаетесь промыть Скорпиусу мозги и превратить его в... ну... себя в его возрасте. Это было совершенно недопустимо, и я надеюсь, что вы примете мои извинения.

Драко приподнял бровь. _Гермиона Грейнджер только что извинилась перед ним_. Это было приятно. Это было хорошо. Это стоило той трёпки нервов, что ему задали в последние дни.

— Извинения приняты.

— Знаете, Скорпиус правда очень хороший мальчик. Его обожают все профессора школы, вы можете им гордиться.

— И я горжусь.

— Правда, непонятно, откуда у него это...

— Никак не можете остановиться? — ухмыльнулся Драко. — Хотите принести ещё порцию извинений?

— _Мистер Малфой_ , — _проклятье, она до смерти меня доведёт_ , — Мне очень жаль, и я постараюсь не обвинять вас в гнусных методах воспитания отныне и в будущем. Кроме того, должна признаться, мне нравится преподавать ему... когда он не пытается ко мне подкатить.

Драко рассмеялся.

— Победа за тобой, Грейнджер. Это были эпичные извинения. И, поскольку на этой неделе я ещё не просил прощения за выходки своего отпрыска... Я приношу свои искренние извинения за развратное поведение своего сына по отношению к вам, _профессор_ Грейнджер.

 _О-уу, чёрт подери. Ему правда не стоит меня так называть_ , подумала Гермиона.

— И я продолжу следить за тем, чтобы мой нерадивый сын понимал, что должен относиться с уважением к женщине и быть полной противоположностью тому, кем был я в его возрасте.

— Вот и отлично, — Гермиона подавила улыбку.

— Отлично, — Драко прикусил губу, сдерживая ухмылку, — Полагаю, увижу вас, когда мой сын в следующий раз сделает нечто постыдное или унизительное.

— Жду с нетерпением, — Гермиона закатила глаза.

— Как и я, — едва слышно пробормотал Драко, переступив порог классной комнаты.


	4. Румянец и сливочное пиво

— Тебе нужно с кем-нибудь переспать, — провозгласила Джинни.

— Джинни, _потише_ , — шикнула в ответ Грейнджер над бокалом сливочного пива и закашлялась.

Гермиона вместе с Гарри и Джинни сидели за столиком в нише в Трёх метлах. Был вечер выходного дня, и паб был переполнен. Впрочем, Джинни никогда не беспокоилась о лишних ушах и использовала все возможные децибелы своего громкого голоса, стоило ей слегка набраться.

— И когда ты это делала в последний раз?

— Да что ты привязалась, Джин? — Гермиона совсем не хотела отвечать на этот вопрос, ведь ответом было " _грёбаную вечность назад_ ".

— Ты дёрганая. И напряжённая. И ты совершенно непристойно поглаживаешь этот бокал сливочного пива, — присоединился Гарри к своей жене.

Гермиона опасно сузила глаза.

— Et tu(1), Гарри?

— Он абсолютно прав, Гермиона! Ты, вроде, собиралась _выпить_ сливочного пива. А не _посасывать_ его.

Гарри захихикал над пошлой шуткой жены.

— Вы двое просто созданы друг для друга. Аж тошнит!

— Неудивительно, что у твоих учеников грязные мыслишки о тебе, — Гарри и Джинни переглянулись и громко рассмеялись.

Гермиона подарила им полный отвращения взгляд.

— Ха-ха, мать вашу. Продолжайте биться в истерике. Не удивительно, что Альбус вырос мелким засранцем — с такими-то родителями!

— Да, да и да, мы это уже слышали. Как там было, Джинни? — Гарри вдруг перешёл на фальцет, старательно изображая интонации Гермионы, — _Поверить не могу, что у вас двоих родился этот маленький сорванец Альбус, а у_ _ **Малфоя**_ _— такой славный, милый сын_.

— Точно, — Джинни рассмеялась, — Скорпиус Малфой — просто воплощение невинности. Маленький прелестный ангелок, спустившийся с небес. Драгоценный дар человечеству. Он просто хотел, чтобы ты... _возлюбила ближнего своего_ , Гермиона.

Гарри и Джинни рассмеялись на весь паб как две сумасшедшие гиены.

— Напомните, почему я _всё ещё_ общаюсь с вами? — проворчала Гермиона, прикрыв глаза, — И ни слова больше о Скорпиусе Малфое. Он хороший мальчик, просто у него... слишком развитое воображение.

— К слову, я слышал, что он увлекается рисованием, — невозмутимо начал Гарри, и Джинни фыркнула.

— Ты, наверное, также слышал, что в этом был замешан _твой_ невоспитанный сын? — ядовито-сладким голосом пропела Гермиона.

— О, конечно. Слизень прислал сову с подробным письмом. Кажется, Макгонагалл пришлось пригласить Малфоя на родительское собрание? — Гарри с большими усилиями удавалось сохранять скучающее выражение лица.

— Это было унизительно, — Гермиона покраснела, — Для _всех_ присутствовавших. Я отказываюсь об этом говорить, — она бросила предупреждающий взгляд на парочку.

— Пусть, — согласилась Джинни. — Итак, тебе нужно с кем-нибудь переспать...

— Да идите вы в жопу оба!

— Что за выражения, Грейнджер, — Гермиона застыла, бокал со сливочным пивом замер на полпути к её губам. Она узнала голос. Этот опасный, ровный голос, чьё "профессор Грейнджер" приводило к таким греховным мыслям... _Возможно_ , даже вчера вечером в ванне.

— Малфой! Что привело тебя в Хогсмид? — Гермиона покраснела, прикрывшись бокалом.

— Встреча с моим адвокатом. Решил заглянуть в Мётлы и выпить пинту-другую перед возвращением в мэнор, — он открыто разглядывал Грейнджер. Ему нравилось, как алкоголь тронул её щёки лёгким румянцем.

— Поттер, — он повернулся к Гарри и кивнул.

— Малфой, — кивок.

— Джинни, — кивок жене Гарри.

— Хорёк, — кивок.

Между этими тремя завязалось странное подобие приятельских отношений благодаря тому, что их сыновья были неразлучны.

Джинни была наблюдательна. От неё не укрылось, как Гермиона покраснела якобы из-за сливочного пива и с каким интересом разглядывал её Малфой.

— Не хочешь присоединиться к нам? Мы как раз обсуждали твоего дорогого сына.

Джинни достался пинок от Гермионы под столом.

— С удовольствием. Если... если не помешаю, — он взглянул на Гермиону.

— Вовсе нет, — она пожала плечами, — Присаживайся.

Она подвинулась, чтобы освободить место для него. Когда он сел с ней рядом, Гермионе вдруг стало жарко. У мадам Розмерты тут что, филиал дантовского Ада?

Драко прервал напряжённое молчание.

— Я так понимаю, вы двое издеваетесь над Грейнджер из-за неуклюжих попыток моего сына подкатить к ней.

— Всё верно, — подтвердила Джинни.

— Мне нет прощения, — Драко повернулся к Гермионе, — Скорпиусу ещё предстоит научиться быть деликатным при общении с приглянувшейся девушкой.

— _Деликатным_? — спросила Джинни. — Точно, не слишком-то изящно звучит по отношению к учителю "не могу дождаться, когда увижу вашу прекрасную грудь".

 _Пинок, пинок, тысяча пинков_ от Гермионы.

Драко рассмеялся.

— Сейчас это кажется неловким, но однажды мы все сможем посмеяться над этим.

— Уверена, что так, — кивнула Гермиона.

— Да ла-адно, мне смешно уже сейчас, — перебила Джинни.

Драко закатил глаза.

— Я начинаю думать, что Скорпиус должен был учиться на Гриффиндоре, уж слишком прямолинейные у него методы. Представить не могу, у кого он этого понабрался.

— Он вообще хоть _в чём-то_ похож на тебя? — ухмыльнулась Гермиона.

Драко пристально посмотрел на неё и вернул ухмылку.

— Да, Грейнджер... или мне называть тебя _профессор Грейнджер_?

 _Чёрт. Мне придётся носить в сумочке запасные трусики на случай неожиданных встреч с этим мужчиной._

— Мы не в школе, "Грейнджер" вполне подойдёт, — откликнулась она. Драко кивнул, не отводя взгляда.

— Грейнджер, кажется, в нашу последнюю встречу мы договорились, что ты не будешь пытаться оскорбить меня — по крайней мере, в моём присутствии. Твои извинения были бесподобны, но ты рискуешь снова обидеть меня, если не будешь осторожна со словами, — он снова ухмыльнулся.

— Почему-то я уверена, что твоё самомнение сложно пошатнуть, — улыбка, — Да и ни для кого не секрет, что Скорпиус мало на тебя похож.

— Очевидно. Например, я гораздо _деликатнее_ отношусь к женщинам, — он спрятал улыбку за глотком сливочного пива.

— Я правда хотела бы просто об этом забыть, — простонала Гермиона, краснея.

— Как и я, — он взглянул на часы и поднялся. — Мне действительно пора возвращаться. Поттер. Джинни, — кивок Поттерам, — Грейнджер, — он улыбнулся уголками губ, — Возможно, ещё встретимся.

— Ага. Увидимся. Может быть, — она кивнула.

Драко развернулся и, гордо выпрямив спину, покинул паб.

Гарри, хранивший молчание на протяжении всей беседы, прислушиваясь вместо этого к своей тонкой аврорской интуиции, вдруг припечатал:

— Что. Чёрт. Возьми. Это. Было?

— Что? — слегка рассеянно пробормотала всё ещё румяная Гермиона.

— Вот это "хи-хи, Малфой, ты _такой_ плохой", которое ты исполняла? — Гарри передразнил высокий девчачий голос, хлопая ресницами и кокетливо улыбаясь.

— Я такого не говорила! — возмутилась Гермиона.

— Говорила, говорила. И раз уж мы говорили о том, что тебе нужен секс, _этот парень_ явно _с удовольствием_ позаботился бы об этом, — Джинни указала на дверь, в которую недавно вышел Малфой.

— Вы оба отвратительны! Он отец моего ученика. И меня нисколько не интересует.

Гарри продекламировал официальным голосом:

— В материалы дела так и запишем: Гермиона очаровательно врёт о том, что не собирается спать с Малфоем, ибо он отец одного из её учеников.

— Да, потому что так и есть. Это неприемлемо.

— К этому мы ещё вернёмся, — глаза Гарри сузились, — Я всего лишь намекаю на то, что ты, кажется, забыла об основной причине не спать с Малфоем: потому что он _Малфой_. Верно?

Гермиона покраснела.

— Я хотела сказать... ну да, понятно, что он Малфой. И что он подлый мерзавец.

— Не совсем. Он, конечно, гадёныш, но уже давно не настолько плох, — возразила Джинни. — Но ты и так не считаешь его мерзавцем, Гермиона, потому что хочешь... — Джинни взмахнула рукой, изображая пощёчину, прикусила губу и несколько раз качнула бёдрами, вульгарно имитируя, что конкретно хотела бы сделать Гермиона, оседлав Драко.

Гарри рассмеялся, наблюдая за женой.

— _Всё_. Мне нужны новые друзья. Эти сломались.

— Да ладно, Гермиона, — взгляд Гарри смягчился, — Прекращай строить из себя дурочку. Нет ничего криминального в том, что вас с Малфоем тянет друг к другу.

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Я учитель его сына. Учитель, к которой его сын не так давно _приставал_. Которой Малфой и знать не знал последние пятнадцать лет.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Между вами искрило ещё в Хогвартсе. Все эти препирательства, оскорбления, рукоприкладство по хорьковой морде... А теперь вы повзрослели, и это может принести куда больше... удовольствия, — он поиграл бровями.

— Да-а, я не на шутку возбудилась от зрелища, что вы тут устроили. После такого мне придётся утащить Гарри домой и сделать с ним кое-что неописуемое, — они хлопнули друг друга в ладоши, не отводя взглядов от Гермионы.

— Это всё ещё неприемлемо, забыли? — закатила она глаза, а Гарри покачал головой.

— Если его _сын_ подкатывает к тебе — это неприемлемо. Если он сам — это совершенно нормально. Пока вы двое не высовываетесь и не обращаете на себя слишком много внимания.

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер, — строго начала Гермиона, — Ты на самом деле пытаешься затащить меня в постель к Хорьку?

— Ты права, — Гарри задумчиво потёр подбородок, — Это вообще не моё дело, — он поднялся, — Поэтому я просто отправлюсь домой вместе со своей женой и напомню ей об обещанном мне " _кое-чём неописуемом_ ", — он протянул Джинни руку.

— Спокойной ночи, Гермиона. _Приятных снов_ , — поигрывая бровями, она послала той воздушный поцелуй.

Возвращаясь в замок, Гермиона размышляла о своём странном разговоре с Малфоем.

Да. Он определённо ей нравится.

И да. Есть определённая вероятность, что она нравится ему.

Но она совершенно точно не может... Или может?

 _Это не имеет значения. Я же не собираюсь снова видеться с ним!_

Драко лежал в постели, мучаясь бессонницей, и размышлял о своём разговоре с Грейнджер. Навеселе она была _совершенно очаровательна_. И её реакция на него... быть может, он выдавал желаемое за действительное, поскольку не мог перестать думать об этой ведьме с того самого дня в её кабинете... но у него было ощущение, что, возможно... он тоже нравится ей.

Он лежал, уставившись в потолок, и сон не шёл.

 _Я просто чёртов_ _ **идиот**_ _. Мой сын запал на неё! Мерлинова мать... Она — его_ _ **учитель**_ _!_ _ **Он**_ _— просто мальчик. А_ _ **я**_ _— взрослый. А не перевозбуждённый подросток с разбушевавшимися при виде симпатичной девчонки гормонами._

Но... она так краснела с того самого момента, как он сел за столик. Он просто глаз отвести не мог. Их перепалка куда сильнее выпивки вскружила ему голову.

Неужели у него и у Скорпиуса и правда одинаковый вкус на женщин?

Откинув голову на подушку, он вздохнул и закрыл глаза, мечтая, чтобы сон забрал его из реальности.

1) Et tu, Brute? (латынь), И ты, Брут? — предположительно, последние слова Юлия Цезаря, обращённые к предателю и убийце Бруту.


	5. Драко озабочен идеей о креслах

Гермиона неслась по коридору с наполненной чаем кружкой-термосом в руках и мечтала о том, как проведёт остаток дня. У неё больше не было занятий, а все эссе были заблаговременно проверены. Пожалуй, ей стоит расслабиться с хорошей книгой и бокалом вина и... АЙ!

Завернув за угол, она столкнулась с чем-то твёрдым и опрокинула на себя горячий чай. Блузка медленно, но верно пропитывалась жидкостью — сверху донизу.

— Матерь божья, как горячо! Иисус грёбаный Христос! — Гермиона этим не гордилась, но в подобных ситуациях не могла сдержать грязные словечки, слетающие с языка.

— Мне _так_ жаль! Боже, поверить не могу, что сделал это. Давай я помогу! — пара рук потянулась к блузке и начала тщательно вытирать жидкость.

Гермиона перевела взгляд на лицо обладателя этих рук и моментально забыла о своей горящей коже.

— _Малфой_?

— Грейнджер, мне очень, очень жаль, что мы столкнулись, — он продолжал стряхивать чай с её блузки.

— Мистер Малфой. Вы не могли бы... будь _добр_... убери свои руки от моей груди.

В этот момент произошли две вещи. Во-первых, Драко осознал, что просто лапает её грудь, вместо того чтобы, как полагается любому здравомыслящему волшебнику, убрать горячую жидкость с помощью палочки. Он покраснел как четырнадцатилетний девственник. И, во-вторых, кое-кто третий появился на месте преступления.

— _Пап_? Что ты делаешь с профессором Грейнджер?

Скорпиус застыл посреди коридора и неверяще смотрел на отцовские руки, уверенно лежащие на груди его любимой преподавательницы. Драко быстро отдёрнул ладони.

— _Скорп_! Я как раз должен был встретиться с директором по поводу своего ежегодного пожертвования. В гостиную Слизерина давно пора купить новые кресла... — он опустил взгляд на провинившиеся руки и нервно обвёл рукой пространство между собой и Гермионой. — Это не то, чем кажется! Я в неё врезался, как видишь и... разлил чай, неуклюжий болван... Я пытался это исправить... потому что я идиот... и тут... появился ты. Кажется, это всё.

Гермиона могла лишь согласно кивать под бормотание Драко.

Скорпиус подозрительно сузил глаза.

— Разве ты не мог просто _написать_ Макгонагалл по поводу этих кресел? Зачем ты приехал?

Драко потёр шею, его щёки неистово пылали.

— Эм... да. Посмотри, какой прекрасный день. И я подумал... ну... знаешь... Хогвартс прекрасен в это время года.

 _Заткнись. К чёртовой. Матери. Драко! Глупее ничего и придумать нельзя... Кретин!_

— И директор предпочитает обсуждать подобные вещи при личной встрече, — пришла на помощь Гермиона, пытаясь сгладить воцарившееся напряжение.

Драко бросил на неё благодарный взгляд. Она покраснела. Он покраснел. Оба опустили глаза в пол.

Скорпиус наблюдал за происходящим с лёгким ужасом в глазах. Он ещё _никогда_ не видел отца настолько растерянным.

И никогда раньше он не видел профессора Грейнджер в мокрой блузке. Абсолютно естественным образом всё его внимание привлекли её соски, весьма отчётливо просматривающиеся под намокшей тканью.

Драко и Гермиона одновременно заметили странно замерший, немигающий взгляд Скорпиуса. Гермиона взглянула вниз, и её глаза расширились в ужасе: её блуза не оставляла ни малейшего простора воображению. Гермиона подняла глаза на Драко. Он стоял с точно таким же выражением лица, его взгляд был прикован к её груди.

— _Мистер Малфой_! — воскликнула она, отвлекая внимание от своей груди.

Оба мистера Малфоя мгновенно посмотрели на её лицо. И Гермиона тут же ухватилась за возможность убраться подальше от Скорпиуса.

— Твой отец проводит меня в Больничное крыло.

— Да. Точно. Мне ужасно стыдно за то, что я испортил её блузку.

— И за то, что облил меня горячим чаем.

— И за это тоже.

И они вместе направились к лестнице.

Скорпиус потряс головой и мрачно взглянул им вслед. Его отец всегда был очень сдержан. Конечно, у него были причины чувствовать себя некомфортно в присутствии профессора Грейнджер. Наверняка он всё ещё чувствовал себя униженным этим "Мой сын влюблён в вас, пожалуйста, не исключайте его" инцидентом. Но он надеялся, что когда-нибудь они смогут просто забыть об этом.

С другой стороны, всё это выглядело как... _нееет_. Его отцу не может нравиться профессор Грейнджер! Она не нравилась ему в детстве и не может нравиться сейчас.

Но зачем он вообще заявился в Хогвартс? Скорпиус отучился целых два года, за которые нога его отца ни разу не ступила на порог школы, а за этот месяц он тут появляется уже... да _постоянно_.

Хмм...

У мадам Помфри была отличная память на лица.

— Мистер Малфой. Не думала, что когда-нибудь снова увижу вас в Больничном крыле.

— Здравствуйте, мадам Помфри. Профессор Грейнджер нуждается в...

— Ваш сын практически не попадает на моё попечение, вы знали, мистер Малфой?

— Рад слышать это, мадам Помфри. Я хотел сказать, что...

— Полагаю, ему повезло не унаследовать вашу феноменальную способность попадать в неприятности, мистер Малфой.

— К счастью, так и есть. Профессор Грейнджер здесь, чтобы...

— Хотя вы же занимались этим ужасным видом спорта.

— Мадам Помфри. Я _бесконечно_ рад, что мой сын лучше меня, но _профессор Грейнджер_ срочно нуждается в медицинской помощи. Спасибо вам.

Мадам Помфри, сердито пыхтя, повернулась к Гермионе.

— А вы как раз из тех, кому вечно нужна моя помощь, не так ли?

— Да, мадам Помфри, — Гермиона нервно сглотнула.

— Всё время пытаетесь себя убить, — ворчала целитель.

— Да, мадам Помфри, — медик довольно кивнула.

— И с чем вы пришли на _этот_ раз?

Блуза впитала большую часть жидкости, но раздражённая горячим чаем кожа покраснела. Лёгкий ожог — справиться с таким мадам Помфри могла бы и закрытыми глазами.

— Нужно нанести эту мазь на десять минут, после снять _Очищающим_. Справитесь, мисс Грейнджер?

— Мадам Помфри. Я уже взрослая и к тому же ваша коллега, вы не могли бы называть меня _професс_...

— Справитесь с мазью самостоятельно или нет, мисс Грейнджер?

— Да, мадам Помфри, — сдалась Гермиона.

И мадам Помфри скрылась в кабинете, бормоча себе под нос "некоторые вещи никогда не меняются" и оставив Гермиону и Драко наедине.

— Я чертовски виноват, извини за то, что толкнул тебя, — Драко вздохнул, — И пролил на тебя чай... и... схватил тебя за... Мерлин, никогда бы не подумал, но это было очень... _необычно_.

— Да, ты выглядел, как твой сын, — усмехнулась Гермиона, и Драко простонал:

— Почему после _каждой_ нашей встречи мне приходится извиняться?

— Не спрашивай меня. У меня нет ни единой грёбаной мысли на этот счёт.

Они рассмеялись. Наступила неловкая тишина.

— Думаю... Мне стоит написать Минерве. О креслах, — он прикусил губу.

— О-о, — нерешительно протянула Гермиона.

— Мда. Но я хотел прийти сюда.

— Потому что ты... очень озабочен этими креслами?

Драко громко расхохотался, и румянец расцвёл на его щеках.

— Вообще-то я надеялся встретить тебя.

— Ты определённо справился, — улыбнулась Гермиона, и Драко виновато зажмурился и усмехнулся в ответ.

— Всего один вопрос, — Драко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, — Поужинаешь со мной?

— Ты имеешь в виду... сейчас? — Гермиона улыбнулась уголком губ.

— Да, — кивнул Драко, — После того, как ты закончишь с мазью, конечно. Не хотелось бы снова подставлять тебя под гневные отповеди мадам Помфри.

— Ну, мы этого не допустим.

— И я клянусь не травмировать тебя, не ставить в неловкое положение, не... делать что-либо, за что мне потом пришлось бы извиниться.

Гермиона покраснела и, заправив за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос, кивнула:

— Буду рада.


	6. Два ужина

Совершенно подавленный, Скорпиус размазывал по тарелке ломтики картофеля. Больше всего его беспокоило то, что профессор Грейнджер не пришла на ужин в Большом зале. Скорпиус всегда чувствовал себя странным образом умиротворённым, наблюдая за тем, как она аккуратно касается своих губ салфеткой. Её манеры были безупречны. И сама она была просто идеальна.

Энергично кроша на мелкие кусочки ростбиф, он молился всем известным богам, чтобы внезапное появление отца в замке никак не было связано с её отсутствием на ужине.

— Всё в порядке, дружище? — поинтересовался Альбус Поттер.

— Хм?

— Ты хмуришься. Ты выглядишь как твой отец, когда он вынужден общаться с моим отцом.

— Давай не будем о моём отце, — поморщился Скорпиус.

— А что там с твоим отцом, Скорп? — встрепенулась слизеринка Моника Флинт, однокурсница Скорпиуса и Альбуса.

— _Ничего_.

— Какой же он... — Моника мечтательно вздохнула.

— Ты уже говорила, Мон, — простонал Скорпиус, — _Множество_ раз. Как и большинство других девчонок с нашего курса.

— Он классно выглядит, — пожала плечами Моника.

Альбус и Скорпиус синхронно закатили глаза.

— Я не в настроении слушать, насколько мой отец _классный_.

— А ты вообще бываешь _в настроении_? — подняв брови, спросил другой слизеринец, Саймон Дженкинс.

— Я не бываю в чёртовом настроении слушать, насколько, блин, мой отец офигенный. Это отвратительно. Он мой _отец_!

Саймон и Моника удивлённо переглянулись и вернулись к еде.

Альбус никогда не отличался умением тонко чувствовать настроение людей и потому совершенно искренне продолжил:

— Знаешь, Скорп, может, я полный идиот, но у меня есть ощущение, что ты немного расстроен... Я не знаю... Из-за своего отца. Что случилось? Вы двое поссорились или что?

Скорпиус вздохнул.

— Нет, мы не ссорились. Мы никогда не ссоримся. Просто... ты никогда не замечал, что мой отец... ну... чувствует себя неловко рядом с женщиной?

— Нет, только ты. _Ты_ бываешь неловким, — ответил Альбус, и Скорпиус закатил глаза. — А по твоему отцу сохнут все девчонки — они с рук его готовы есть. А он на это вообще внимания не обращает, — Альбус с благоговением поднял взгляд. — Чертовски воодушевляет.

— _Именно_. Отец нравится женщинам, но ему не нравится никто.

— И это тебя беспокоит... почему? Он подыскивает новую мамочку? Нет, подожди... Неужели нового _папочку_?

Сидящий напротив Саймон захихикал.

— Не будь кретином, Ал. Я просто видел... Не знаю. Сегодня он заявился сюда поговорить с Макгонагалл о какой-то фигне типа кресел для нашей гостиной и... не знаю. Я видел его с профессором Грейнджер, и...

— Она ОЧЕНЬ КЛАССНАЯ, — вставил Саймон.

— Ага. Знаю. Она выглядит чертовски классно, как и мой отец, — выговорил Скорпиус и резко отодвинул от себя тарелку с едой. — Он был с ней и... У меня есть ощущение, что он тоже считает её классной.

— Сомневаюсь, — возразил Альбус, — В школе они друг друга ненавидели.

— Тогда почему они стояли возле её кабинета и его _руки_ были на её _сиськах_?

Саймон и Альбус выронили вилки и дружно уставились на Скорпиуса с открытыми ртами.

— Думаешь, твой отец _спит_ с профессором Грейнджер?

— Ох! — Скорпиус был шокирован, его словно ударили, — Саймон, это просто ужасно! Мой отец не может спать с профессором Грейнджер! Никогда больше такого не говори, — его передёрнуло, — Он сказал, что пролил на неё чай и просто пытался почистить её блузку.

— _Полная хрень_ , — возразил Альбус.

— Спасибо тебе большое, Ал, — раздражённо бросил Скорпиус.

— Сам подумай, если ты видел, как он лапал её сиськи, вероятно, он... лапал её сиськи.

— Не ты ли говорил, что они ненавидели друг друга?

— Роза тебя ненавидит. Как думаешь, она даст тебе потрогать свои сиськи?

— Нет.

— Что и стоило доказать.

— Мой отец сказал мне, что профессор Грейнджер _под абсолютным запретом_ , — Скорпиус тяжело вздохнул.

— Наверное, потому что _он_ спит с ней, — хихикнул Саймон.

— Ты думаешь, что каждый спит со всеми подряд, — Моника закатила глаза, — Профессор Грейнджер под запретом, потому что она учитель. Вообще не понимаю, почему вы все засматриваетесь на её задницу.

Саймон долго смотрел в никуда с мечтательным выражением лица и глуповатой улыбкой на лице, после чего сказал:

— У неё шикарная задница.

— И потрясающие сиськи, — добавил Альбус, и все мальчики закивали.

— Она же твоя _крёстная мать_ , Ал, — личико Моники исказила гримаса отвращения.

— Да, но я никогда не видел в ней свою мать, — пожал плечами Альбус.

— Ну да, ты просто _пялишься_ на неё, — протянула Моника.

Альбус прижал руку к груди в притворной обиде.

— Прошу прощения, но тут только Скорпиус пишет ей грязные записки, — мальчишки и Моника захихикали, а Скорпиус закатил глаза.

— Она всегда была со мной милой. Я не виноват, что неправильно её понял.

— Дружище, она же профессор, — Саймон улыбался, — Она со всеми милая. Ты всё надумал, потому что ты задрот и тебе нравится женщина, с которой спит твой отец, — он снова тонко рассмеялся.

— Вы все меня просто бесите, — Скорпиус поднялся и выскочил из-за стола.

Скорпиус шёл в подземелья, размышляя над тем, могут ли быть правы его друзья. Что если его отец действительно спит с женщиной, которую он, Скорпиус, любит?

Ну конечно, нет. Он бы знал, если бы отец с кем-то встречался. Они никогда ничего не скрывали друг от друга. Нет. Отец был так смущён в её присутствии, потому что она нравится его сыну.

Но где тогда была профессор Грейнджер этим вечером?..

— Ты лжёшь, — Грейнджер недоверчиво прикрыла глаза и сделала глоток вина.

— И как я могу? — рассмеялся Драко. — Я обещал быть джентльменом сегодня, не так ли?

— Ты сидишь прямо передо мной и рассказываешь, как _Северус Снейп_ , натянув на руки плюшевых зверюшек, разыгрывал кукольный спектакль на твой пятый день рождения.

— Меняя голоса и всякое такое, — Драко клятвенно приложил руку к груди, и Гермиона удивлённо приподняла брови.

— Хотела бы я знать такое в школе. Его имидж сразу перестал бы быть таким... убийственным, — Драко весело рассмеялся.

— Он не был "убийственным". Он был самым лучшим крёстным.

— Лучше, чем я, полагаю. Стыдно признаваться в таком, но у меня есть любимчики.

— Да, я слышал, — Драко широко ухмыльнулся, — Скорпиус говорил, что Альбус Поттер не из их числа.

Гермиона прикусила губу, и Драко заёрзал на стуле.

 _Мерлин, я недолго продержусь в роли джентльмена, если она будет так делать._

— У Альбуса есть свои достоинства. Но чаще всего он немного...

— Странный? Угрюмый? Сноб?

— Забыла, что ты с ним близко знаком, — усмехнулась Гермиона.

— Он и Скорпиус просто неразлучны, — с улыбкой на губах кивнул Драко. — И Альбус действительно неплохой парень, если с ним немного пообщаться. Он довольно остроумный... пусть у него и странноватое чувство юмора. И он в некотором смысле _неуклюжий_ в отношениях с другими людьми.

— Должно быть, он прекрасно чувствует себя на Слизерине, — подколола Гермиона.

— Буду считать это комплиментом, — насмешливо проговорил Драко.

— Просто факт, — Гермиона вернула ему улыбку, — Его социальных навыков как раз достаточно для того змеиного клубка, что вы зовёте факультетом.

— Безусловно. Хотя, если вспомнить поведение мальчишек Малфоев, начинают закрадываться сомнения в отношении социального воспитания слизеринцев, — Гермиона рассмеялась.

— После того инцидента Скорпиус вёл себя безукоризненно. Но вот его отец... — она отпила ещё немного вина.

— Да, — Драко смущённо поджал губы, — Знаю, многие люди не распускают руки _хотя бы_ до первого свидания.

— И что же это? Свидание? — она прикусила нижнюю губу.

Драко почти не расслышал вопрос. Всё его внимание было приковано к её нижней губе, плотно сжатой зубами.

 _Прекрати на неё пялиться как один из сопливых приятелей твоего сына._

— Разве не похоже? — Драко с трудом взял себя в руки. — Признаться, у меня давно не было подобной практики.

Гермиона коротко улыбнулась и промокнула губы салфеткой. Драко не мог оторвать взгляд от неё. _Она так мило ест._

— Решила уточнить. Часть меня всё ещё сомневается в том, что это хорошая идея.

— Потому что мой сын учится у тебя в классе? Или потому что это... ты и я? — Драко внимательно изучал её лицо, вскинув бровь.

— Первое. Особенно с учётом недавнего... инцидента, — ответила она, и Драко мягко усмехнулся.

— Уверен, мой сын простит меня за попытку "увести его женщину", так сказать. И что касается нас, — он обвёл рукой их обоих, — Не существует никаких правил на этот счёт.

— Откуда ты... — удивилась Гермиона.

— Я проверял. Я не такой идиот, каким могу показаться.

Гермиона заразительно рассмеялась, и Драко не сдержал улыбку.

— В этом нет ничего предосудительного. И если поддашься приступу необъяснимого безумия и согласишься снова встретиться со мной после случившегося сегодня... мы можем соблюдать приличия.

— Я за приличия, — улыбнулась она.


	7. Приличия

Остаток вечера прошёл гладко. Двое увлечённо беседовали и смеялись, будто бы никогда и не было детской школьной вражды. Мог ли Драко когда-нибудь представить, что её заносчивость будет казаться ему очаровательной? Её теплый смех был заразителен, а её глаза переливались такими немыслимыми оттенками… как огневиски в бокале. Он и не думал, что у них может быть столько общего. А возникавшие разногласия не вызывали напряжения и враждебности, как было в юности, а влекли за собой увлекательные дискуссии. В разговоре не возникло неловкости, даже когда они затронули тему прошлых отношений.

— Ты гениальная женщина, Грейнджер! У тебя возникало немало гениальных идей, но лучшая из них — расстаться с Уизелом.

— Рон не так плох, — она покачала головой, — Мы до сих пор близкие друзья. Я крёстная Розы, его дочери, чтобы ты понимал, — Драко закатил глаза.

— Это имя звучит в моём доме чаще, чем можно себе представить. Скорпиус странным образом… _одержим_ ею. Полагаю, это расплата за всё то дерьмо, что я когда-либо говорил и делал — то, что мой единственный сын связался с Золотым Трио.

— Не рассматривала это под таким углом, — рассмеялась Гермиона.

— Сама посуди. Скорпиус и сын Поттера стали неразлучны с самой первой встречи в Хогвартс-экспрессе. Позже он странным образом… увлекся дочерью Уизела. А потом появляешься _ты_ … Остальное ты знаешь, — он сверкнул улыбкой над бокалом вина.

— Намёк понят, — Гермиона закатила глаза, — Благодаря своему сыну ты никогда не сможешь отделаться от Золотого Трио.

— Не то чтобы я был против, — его глаза блестели, — Особенно сейчас, когда ты сидишь прямо передо мной, — его прямой взгляд и милая улыбка заставили её порозоветь.

— Скорпиус просто обожает тебя.

— Мы очень близки. Это приятный побочный эффект, когда ты отец-одиночка.

 _А ещё один — мои мокрые трусики… Сексуальный отец-одиночка. Чёрт. Меня. Побери._

— Ты отлично воспитал его, — выдавила Гермиона.

— Никогда не надоест это слушать, — Драко довольно улыбнулся, — Он — самое важное, что есть в моей жизни.

Гермиона едва сдержала стон.

 _Как он это делает? Как можно быть ещё более сексуальным?_

— Уверена, со всем этим «я идеальный отец-одиночка» имиджем у тебя не было недостатка в женском внимании, — вырвалось у неё.

— Веришь или нет, но я не ходил на свидания уже несколько лет.

— Как и я, — Гермиона зарделась от его откровенно удивлённо взгляда.

— _Как_ такое вообще возможно? Наверно, ты забыла, но ты — _Гермиона Грейнджер_ , — она смущённо улыбнулась и пожала плечами, — Героиня войны. Умнейшая ведьма. Красивая женщина. Всё к одному, — он легко подмигнул ей.

Гермиона задумчиво прикусила губу.

 _О, чёрт, не делай так. Перестань кусать свои губы._

— Не хочу тебя шокировать, но я, кажется, всегда была трудоголиком.

— Правда? А в школе казалась такой тусовщицей, — он притворно приподнял брови и усмехнулся, а Гермиона негромко рассмеялась в ответ.

— Я уволилась с должности аврора, чтобы… не знаю. Наверное, мне в жизни не хватало сбалансированности. Мне просто нужно было чуть больше времени для самой себя.

— Тебе больше нравится преподавать, чем драться с плохими парнями?

— Думаю, да.

Их разговор прервал официант, бесшумно появившийся у их столика.

— Прошу прощения, я не хотел помешать, но мы, к сожалению, закрылись полчаса назад.

Драко окинул взглядом зал ресторана. Все столики были пусты, а он даже не заметил, когда они остались наедине.

— Приношу свои извинения. Мы потеряли счёт времени.

Оказавшись снаружи, они переглянулись и захихикали как попавшиеся на чём-то запрещённом школьники.

— Бедный официант. Должно быть, он ненавидит нас, — Гермиона покачала головой.

— Значит, в _следующий_ раз нам придётся выбрать другой ресторан, в котором мы просидим до закрытия. Тогда у этого официанта не останется шансов плюнуть в нашу еду, — ухмыльнулся Драко. — Если… мы захотим встретиться снова. В противном случае мне придётся выкинуть ещё одну ужасающую выходку, чтобы увидеть тебя, и снова опозориться перед моим единственным сыном, — Гермиона рассмеялась

— Ну, ты знаешь, где я живу. Где работаю. Было бы непросто скрываться от тебя.

— Видишь, именно поэтому тебя называют умнейшей ведьмой.

Так, смеясь, они дошли до конца улицы, и Драко повернулся к ней лицом.

— Я хотел бы проводить тебя до замка, но…

— …приличия, — закончила она.

Драко взял её руку в свою ладонь. Он остро почувствовал, что касается её впервые. Конечно же, предыдущие пара раз, когда на третьем курсе она врезала по его лицу и когда он сам несколькими часами ранее, поддавшись странному приступу помутнения рассудка, облапал её грудь на глазах у своего тринадцатилетнего сына, не считались.

Её кожа была очень мягкой — куда мягче, чем можно было вообразить у бывшего аврора. Её маленькая изящная рука удобно уместилась в его ладони. Драко погладил костяшки большим пальцем и мягко притянул её руку к своим губам.

Прикосновение его губ электрическим разрядом отдалось под её кожей. Когда он, не отрывая взгляда от её глаз, отпустил её руку, она могла бы поклясться, что слышит удары своего сердца под рёбрами.

 _Только не падай в обморок. Ты взрослая. Чёрт подери. Женщина. Бывший аврор. Ты не можешь упасть в обморок из-за мужчины, каким бы чертовски привлекательным он ни был._

— Доброй ночи, Грейнджер, — его голос шоколадной патокой растёкся внутри неё. Послав прощальную улыбку, он направился к точке аппарации. Ему оставалась всего пара шагов, когда…

— _Гермиона_.

— Что? — обернулся он.

— Если ты хочешь встретиться снова… можешь звать меня Гермиона.

— _Гермиона_ , — он улыбался, — Я очень этого хочу.

— Спокойной ночи, Драко, — улыбнулась она в ответ.

— Ты трахнул Золотую зубрилку? — Блейз вытаращил глаза на друга, сидящего напротив него в кафе.

— Я _не_ трахнул её, Блейз. Мы просто поужинали.

— Она преподаёт защиту твоему сыну? — Драко кивнул, и Блейз рассмеялся над чашкой эспрессо. — Сильно совру, если скажу, что я удивлён. Между вами всегда была эта ненормальная, тревожная и странно возбуждающая _химия_. Строго говоря, между Тео и мной до сих пор заключена сделка на то, как скоро вы начнёте спать вместе, — Драко предпочёл не комментировать это высказывание и просто покачал головой.

— Она совершенно не такая, какой я себе её представлял. Совсем не занудная… я бы даже сказал, она довольно дерзкая, — улыбнулся Драко.

— Глянь на себя. Уже по уши влюблён, хотя даже ещё не видел её голой.

— У нас было только _одно свидание_ , Блейз.

— Посоветуй ей не слишком-то верить старым школьным слухам о «слизеринском боге секса». Как давно это было? Ты не продержишься и пары минут, когда решишь, наконец, трахнуть её.

— Не мог бы ты прекратить комментировать мои _предположительные_ успехи в _гипотетическом_ сексе с Грейнджер?

— _Малфой_? — Драко оглянулся. Прямо за его спиной, натянув на лица одинаковые самодовольные ухмылки, стояли Поттеры.

— _Поттер_!

— Малфой.

— _Джинни_!

— Хорёк.

— Я просто говорил о… Видите ли, я рассказывал, что…

— Что ты хочешь переспать с Гермионой, — закончил за него Гарри.

— На самом деле, я рассказывал Блейзу о чудесном ужине, на который мы сходили прошлым вечером, — он вздохнул, — И это Блейз _первым_ коснулся темы секса. Если быть честным, я не хотел её развивать.

— По моим ощущениям мы довольно много касались этой темы, — заметил Блейз.

Драко устало потёр виски и посмотрел на по-прежнему ухмыляющихся Поттеров. Сузив глаза, они плотоядно смотрели на него, как два льва на детёныша жирафа. Драко прочистил горло.

— Ладно, _да_! Я хочу переспать с вашей подругой. Но для начала я хочу _встречаться_ с ней, потому что искренне наслаждаюсь её обществом… И я не собираюсь просить у вас разрешения на…

— Хорёк, тише, шшш, — пропела Джинни успокаивающим шёпотом. — Ради бога, заткнись. Нам всё равно, — Драко поражённо уставился на Поттера, и тот кивнул.

— Гермионе не повредит хорошенько оторваться. Просто подари ей столько оргазмов, сколько сможешь, будь с ней милым, и самое главное условие — никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не рассказывай нам о тех непристойностях, что творите вы двое, — Гарри осенил подобием креста ошарашенного Драко, — Мы даём тебе своё благословение на соблазнение нашей прелестной подруги.

У Драко отвисла челюсть.

— Мы договорились… Я имею в виду, мы решили соблюдать приличия. Ну, вы понимаете, Скорпиус…

— _Тоже_ не прочь трахнуть нашу подругу? — вставила Джинни.

— Стоп, — едва выговорил Блейз сквозь смех, — Правильно ли я понял, что твоему сыну нравится Грейнджер, а ты собираешься её трахнуть? Бесценно.

— Я не собираюсь _просто трахнуть_ её, Блейз, сколько грёбанных раз мне это повторять! Я хочу _встречаться_ с ней и, если мне повезёт не запороть всё на свете, _когда-нибудь_ переспать с ней. Но до того времени мне хотелось бы, чтобы вы все держали свои сочащиеся ядом и сплетнями рты на замке, что значит не трепаться об этом на каждом углу! Capiche(1)?

Гарри, Джинни и Блейз дружно рассмеялись и согласно закивали головами.

— Вот это да, Малфой, — произнёс, задыхаясь, Гарри, — Столько нервов. Я будто бы снова увидел пятнадцатилетнего тебя.

1) Понятно? (итал.)


	8. Мужское чутьё

Гермиона сидела за своим столом, предвкушая чашечку чая после закончившихся уроков. Она расслабилась, откинувшись на спинку кресла и размышляя о свидании с Драко. Кто бы мог подумать, что с ним так легко и интересно разговаривать о многих вещах? И он само… очарование. Ему ничего не стоило рассмешить её, а уж его взгляды… _Ну вот опять. Тебе пора всюду носить с собой запасные трусики_.

— Попалась?

— _Ох_! — подскочив в кресле, Гермиона была крайне близка к тому, чтобы _снова_ облиться чаем.

— _Гарри_! Сколько раз я должна просить тебя не подкрадываться ко мне вот так? На Рождество получишь от меня грёбанный колокольчик на шею.

— Проверяешь эссе? Есть в этой гигантской стопке что-то особенное от моих болванов? — проигнорировав угрозы, Гарри упал в кресло напротив и бесцеремонно закинул ноги на её стол.

— Зачем тебя принесло?

— Решил заглянуть к тебе и предложить перекусить вместе. У Джинни девичник со старыми подругами из Гарпий, а я просто умираю от скуки.

— О, Гарри, _спасибо_ , что остановил свой выбор на мне, — съехидничала Гермиона, — Дай мне допить мой чай и можем идти.

Он откинулся назад, закинув руки за голову, и хитро ухмыльнулся.

— Что?

Он ухмылялся всё шире и шире.

— _Что_?!

— Угадай, кого я сегодня встретил.

— Я не собираюсь играть в эти игры.

— Его имя начинается на «Д», мордой смахивает на хорька, очень богат, сын — самый настоящий чёрт в обличье мальчика.

— Теперь уже мне становится скучно, — она закатила глаза.

— У вас было свидание.

— Ага.

— Он тебе нравится.

— А куда подевалось «это не моё дело»? Может, закатилось под стол? Мне поискать?.. И вообще, мы договорились…

— … соблюдать приличия. Ага. Малфой так и сказал. _Громко_ и ясно.

— Тогда почему мы вообще говорим об этом? В школе, кишащей детьми, которые владеют магией и могут подслушать нас в любой момент?

— Потому что это заставляет тебя нервничать, а значит, ты чуть больше хочешь пойти в паб и выпить. Что значительно повышает мои шансы уговорить тебя отключить эту жалкую пародию на Минерву.

— Ты твёрдо решил сделать так, чтобы меня ещё и уволили?

— Что тут сказать? — он пожал плечами. — Я соскучился по своей подруге-трудоголику, — Гарри скинул ноги со стола и нетерпеливо опёрся локтями о колени, — Допивай уже свой чёртов чай, женщина. Я не буду ждать тебя весь вечер.

— И это он говорит, — Гермиона закатила глаза, — Мой друг-трудоголик.

Гарри и Гермиона устроились за столиком в Трёх мётлах и уплетали фиш-энд-чипс.

— Ты помнишь про ужин у нас на этой неделе? Джинни готовит жаркое, — спросил Гарри, прихлёбывая огневиски.

— Я тут подумала… могу ли я…

— Пригласить одного блондинчика, если он захочет?

— Думаешь, слишком рано? — Гермиона вздохнула.

— Не для него, — Гарри пожал плечами, — Вы оба взрослые люди. Вам не нужно делать вид, что вы нравитесь друг другу меньше, чем это есть на самом деле. А ты ему _действительно_ нравишься.

— Правда? — она встрепенулась, — Откуда ты знаешь? Он что-то сказал?

— Тише, _тише_ , Лаванда Браун, — рассмеялся Гарри.

— _Совсем рехнулся_? — прорычала Гермиона.

— Скоро начнёшь тискаться с ним у всех на глазах и звать его Дрей-Дрей(1)?

— Ты полный кретин. И оскорбляешь мои лучшие чувства, — Гермиона переключила всё своё внимание на собственный бокал с огневиски.

— Не дуйся, я просто поддразниваю тебя. И отвечая на твой вопрос… назовём это мужским чутьём. Я просто _знаю_ , что ты ему нравишься. Пригласи его. Он будет рад.

— Рад? Думаешь, ему реально понравится провести наше второе свидание в доме Гарри и Джинни Поттеров, выслушивая бесконечные шутки про хорьков? — Гарри пожал плечами.

— А к чему тянуть? Увидишь, сможет ли он найти общий язык со всеми твоими друзьями. Скорее всего, нет, но лучше узнать об этом раньше, согласна?

Гермиона барабанила пальцами по столешнице, задумчиво глядя вдаль.

— Это немного расходится с концепцией «соблюдать приличия».

— О, _я_ обещаю быть осторожным, — Гермиона сузила глаза и ткнула указательным пальцем в его грудь.

— Ты не будешь вести себя как придурок.

— Конечно.

— И Джинни тоже.

— _Хэ-эй_ , как я могу это гарантировать?..

— Не. Быть. Придурками. Иначе я _завалю_ ваших детей на экзаменах.

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — с сомнением протянул Гарри.

— Мне нравится Драко Малфой. Проверь и узнаешь, на что я ещё способна.

Драко со всё убывающим интересом вчитывался в очередной десяток документов о собственности и владениях Малфоев. Ему всегда казалось одуряюще скучным это занятие, но его адвокат настаивал на чтении документов перед тем, как ставить на них подпись. Сегодня же сосредоточиться было почти невозможно.

Единственным, о чём Драко мог думать, был смех Гермионы Грейнджер. Её каштановые волосы, контрастирующие с молочно-нежной кожей, делали её похожей на… соблазнительный десерт. И мягкость, тепло её кожи на его губах были...

 _Твою мать, Блейз был прав. Влюблён как мальчишка._

Он хотел поцеловать её той ночью, но не хотел напугать своей поспешностью. Он хотел отправить ей сову в тот же самый момент, когда переступил порог собственного дома после их свидания, но не хотел выглядеть жалким и отчаявшимся.

 _Если ей нужен был жалкий и отчаявшийся, она бы не бросила Уизли._

Так прошла пара дней. Уже не слишком рано, верно? Он же не торопится, выпрыгивая из трусов?

Он не успел ещё сесть за письмо, как на стол прямо перед ним опустилась рыжевато-коричневая сова и обронила письмо с печатью Хогвартса.

 _Драко,_

 _Хотела поинтересоваться, есть ли у тебя планы на вечер субботы. Гарри и Джинни приглашают нас к себе на ужин._

 _Это абсолютно нормально, если ты не захочешь прийти. Но я хочу тебе сообщить, что Гарри и Джинни согласились не вести себя как кретины, а это почти подвиг с их стороны. Было бы досадно не воспользоваться такой возможностью._

 _Твоя,_

 _Гермиона_

Драко улыбнулся, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Конечно, ужин с Поттерами не был пределом его мечтаний, когда он думал о втором свидании с ней, но это было отличным знаком. Это значило, что он ей нравится достаточно сильно для того, чтобы привести его в дом к своим друзьям… какими бы они ни были придурками.

И она подписалась « _Твоя_ ».

Кровь прилила к щекам Драко, когда он подумал: это значит, что она его… девушка? _Прекрати, болван. Это не то, что она имела в виду. Это всего лишь подпись в письме._

Драко вздохнул. Куда повернула его жизнь, если приглашение на вечер к Поттерам звучит как самая чудесная вещь на свете? Драко потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от глуповатой улыбки, приклеившейся к губам.

 _Гермиона,_

 _Было бы непростительной оплошностью с моей стороны пустить на ветер твои титанические усилия по усмирению Избранного Болвана & Ко. Я непременно приду._

 _Твой,_

 _Драко_

Счастливо ухмыляясь, Драко наклонился и несколько раз ударился лбом о стол.

 _Самый. Настоящий. Идиот._

* * *

1) в оригинале Dray Dray


	9. Образец мужественности

Он самый настоящий идиот. _Как_ вообще можно было решить, что пойти на ужин в дом Избранного — хорошая идея? Может быть, их сыновья и объединились в сумасшедший Серебряный Дуэт, но не он и Поттер. И никогда не будет никакого «он и Поттер» — и шрамы от _Сектумсемпры_ недвусмысленно подтверждают это. Зачем ему это нужно?

 _О да. Гермиона Грейнджер. Такая милая в последнее время. И ты влюблён в неё как дурак._

Драко стоял перед зеркалом в полный рост, придирчиво оценивая свой внешний вид. Он решил надеть сшитый на заказ маггловский костюм угольного цвета и светло-голубую рубашку. С сосредоточенным лицом Драко заканчивал укладывать волосы в «я так проснулся» причёску, которая на самом деле требовала приложения немалых усилий и умений.

Драко рассмеялся, вспомнив, как совсем недавно перед этим же зеркалом стоял Малфой помладше, _так же_ внимательно и аккуратно укладывая волосы, чтобы впечатлить _ту же_ женщину.

Он пристально посмотрел в глаза своему отражению.

— Слушай сюда, Драко. Даже _не_ думай облажаться. Это первая девушка за последние десять лет, которая вызывает в тебе такие чувства, и ты должен быть _образцом_ мужественности. Она не сможет устоять перед тобой.

В последний раз окинув себя взглядом, Драко прихватил со стола бутылку _Cotes du Rhone_ и протянул руку к вазочке с летучим порохом.

Гермиона сидела в гостиной на площади Гриммо, 12 и, подёргивая ногой, потягивала вино из бокала. Усилием воли она не давала воспламениться тому переключателю, что сдерживал затянувшийся тугим узлом комок нервов. Получалось из рук вон плохо.

— Гермиона. Я очень тебя люблю. Но если ты не перестанешь дёргаться и ёрзать и прольёшь вино на мой диван, я тебя выпотрошу, — сладким голосом пригрозила Джинни, — _Мерлин_ , да потрахайся ты, наконец.

— Как ты уже и говорила, Джинни. И, если ты ещё не поняла, именно _этим_ я и пытаюсь заняться.

— Извините, я рано, — произнёс некто тягучим сексуальным голосом, и Гермиона искренне надеялась, что это был _не_ Драко Малфой.

— _Малфой_! — оживилась Джинни, — Рада видеть тебя, ты _как раз вовремя_.

 _Чёртова язва_! Гермиона покраснела так сильно, что даже её воображение отказывалось это представлять — щёки нещадно горели. Покраснеть сильнее было бы просто невозможно. _Ну всё. Я больше не заговорю никогда в жизни. Моим студентам придётся освоить легилименцию, чтобы слушать мои лекции._

Драко присоединился к ней на диване и неожиданно коснулся губами щеки в качестве приветствия.

— Гермиона. Прекрасно выглядишь.

Ха, не могла бы покраснеть ещё больше? Большое заблуждение!

— Ты тоже отлично выглядишь.

 _Мерлин, он пахнет божественно. Это что? Туалетная вода «Превосходный экземпляр самца»?_

Он улыбнулся и придвинулся чуть ближе к ней. Джинни демонстративно закатила глаза.

— Итак, _Малфой_ … кстати, обратил внимание, что требование «не вести себя, как придурки» включает пункт «не звать Малфоя хорьком»?.. так ты впервые у нас в гостях?

— Я оценил. Очень мило с твоей стороны. И да, я не бывал у вас раньше.

— ГРЯЗЬ! ПРЕДАТЕЛИ КРОВИ СМЕЮТ ЯКШАТЬСЯ С ГРЯЗНОКРОВКАМИ!

— Что это такое, чёрт побери? — глаза Драко заметно расширились.

— Портрет Вальбурги Блэк, — меланхолично ответила Джинни, — Обычно мы просто игнорируем её.

— НАСЛЕДНИК ДВОРЯНСКОГО РОДА ПЯТНАЕТ СЕБЯ ОБЩЕНИЕМ С ГРЯЗНОКРОВКАМИ! СПАСИБО МЕРЛИНУ, ЧТО ТВОЙ ПРАДЕД НЕ ДОЖИЛ ДО ЭТОГО ДНЯ!

Драко скривился и развернулся к Гермионе, удивлённо замерев — она едва сдерживала смех.

— Тебя это не беспокоит?

— Я постоянно прихожу в этот дом. Меня уже немного забавляет та расисткая чушь, которую она всё время несёт, — Драко выглядел удивлённым.

— Полагаю, она говорит про тебя и меня. Как она вообще узнала?

— Понятия не имею, как она делает это с портрета, но нужно отдать должное старой карге. Способная была женщина.

Драко улыбнулся и закинул руку на спинку дивана за её спиной. Гермиона сделала ещё один глоток вина для храбрости и повернулась к нему, улыбаясь в ответ. Его рука чуть сместилась по обивке дивана к её плечу, и он не мог оторвать взгляд от её розовых пухлых губ, слегка влажных от выпитого мгновениями ранее вина. Её язык быстро пробежался по губам.

 _О Мерлин, я хочу её по…_

— ТЫ СМЕЕШЬ РАСПУСКАТЬ ПОХОТЛИВЫЕ МЫСЛИ О СВОЕЙ ГРЯЗНОКРОВНОЙ ШЛЮХЕ В ДОМЕ МОИХ ПРЕДКОВ, ПРЕДАТЕЛЬСКОЕ ОТРОДЬЕ! МЕЛКИЙ ОТБРОС!

Ужас отразился на лице Драко: очевидно, портрет каким-то образом считывал его мысли и эмоциональное состояние. Его румянец дал бы хорошую фору Гермиониному. Он мгновенно почти отпрыгнул от неё в сторону, сбросив ладонь со спинки дивана и сложив руки на коленях.

Джинни едва подавила ехидный смешок.

— Эта старая стерва очень _забавляет_ , согласись? Не переживай. По сути, она не может «читать мысли». Просто у неё феноменальный нюх на _предательские мысли_ под её крышей, — прощебетала Джинни абсолютно натурально и беспечно, сохраняя кристально честное выражение лица, — Извините меня, мне нужно проверить жаркое, — пружинистой походкой Джинни покинула гостиную.

Краем глаза Драко заметил, как Гермиона снова облизнула губы, и яростно потёр щеки, прежде чем повернуться к ней с дерзкой улыбкой:

— Полагаю, мы квиты, — сказал он, и она рассмеялась.

— И, кажется, думаем об одном и том же.

— Да, — он улыбнулся и заправил ей за ухо выбившийся из причёски локон, — Кажется, да, — подушечки его пальцев мягко скользнули от уха вниз по её шее. Он придвинулся ближе, её ресницы дрогнули, и он тоже прикрыл глаза. Их губы были всё ближе и ближе друг к другу, чтобы наконец…

— ТЫ СМЕЕШЬ КАСАТЬСЯ СВОЕЙ МАЛЕНЬКОЙ ГНУСНОЙ ПОТАСКУХИ ПОД КРЫШЕЙ ДОМА БЛЭКОВ! ТЫ ПАЛ ТАК НИЗКО, ЧТО НЕ ДОСТОИН НАЗЫВАТЬСЯ БЛЭКОМ!

Драко разочарованно отстранился и раздражённо потёр лицо ладонями.

— Надо что-то делать с этой надоедливой каргой, — проговорил он, и Гермиона рассмеялась.

— Можно наложить заглушающие чары, хоть они и не продержатся долго. Я этим займусь.

Она направилась к картине, а Драко отчаянно пытался не глазеть на то, как покачиваются при ходьбе её бёдра. Со старой миссис Блэк сталось бы озвучить возникшие у него при этом мысли всем присутствующим.

Камин полыхнул зелёным, и в гостиную шагнул Гарри Поттер.

— Привет, Малфой, — он неопределённо взмахнул рукой в знак приветствия, стянул пиджак и плюхнулся в соседнее кресло. Тут же подоспела Джинни с двумя бокалами вина.

— Услышала, что ты пришёл. Выглядишь дерьмово.

— Спасибо, моя дорогая жена. Приятно знать, что через пятнадцать лет после свадьбы огонь еще не погас, — невозмутимо съязвил Гарри, принимая из её рук бокал вина.

Драко взял другой бокал и подавил желание махнуть его целиком в один глоток.

— Где Гермиона? — спросил Гарри.

— Вызвалась наложить заглушающие чары на портрет моей дорогой тётушки.

— Это сэкономит тебе нервы на час или около того, — кивнул Гарри. Драко покачал головой, удивляясь тому, что кто-либо вообще уживается в одном доме со столь гнусным артефактом.

— Ты глава Отдела магического правопорядка, Поттер. Неужели ты не можешь вызвать специалиста и разделаться с этой вещицей?

— Честно говоря, я воспринимаю её чем-то вроде белого шума. Это как… если у тебя живёт аквариумная рыбка, и максимум, что требуется от тебя из заботы о ней — кормить каждый день. Тут примерно то же самое.

— Чокнутый, — пробормотал Драко себе под нос.

Камин снова озарила вспышка, сообщая о прибытии Рона и Сьюзен Уизли, в девичестве Боунс. Глаза Драко непроизвольно расширились при виде новых гостей. Он и понятия не имел, что направляется на вечеринку с Золотым Трио в полном составе.

 _Только этого не хватало. Бывшего парня девушки, которая мне нравится. И который ненавидит меня настолько, что пришёл бы посмотреть на то, как я горю заживо._


	10. Дом обломов

Двое мужчин смотрели друг на друга в замешательстве. Рон вздёрнул подбородок и, сузив глаза и слегка приоткрыв рот от факта присутствия Драко, буравил его презрительным взглядом. В этот момент в гостиную вернулась Гермиона.

— Всё сделано... Рон! Сьюзен!

— Привет, Гермиона! — взгляд Рона быстро метнулся к ней и снова зафиксировался на Драко. — Кто-нибудь собирается рассказать, что здесь делает _Малфой_?..

— Он с Гермионой. Давайте я возьму ваши пальто, — просто и непринуждённо ответила Джинни. Именно от неё Альбус унаследовал бесцеремонность и толстокожесть в неловких ситуациях.

Рон и Сьюзен присоединились к присутствующим в гостиной, устроившись на диванчике напротив Драко и Гермионы. Драко собрал в кулак всю свою волю и решительность и, приобняв Гермиону за плечи, аккуратно придвинул её ближе к себе. _Образец мужественности, Драко. Чёртов образец мужественности._

— Таак… и как давно вы двое… — Рон махнул рукой, обводя Гермиону и Драко.

— Совсем недавно, — быстро отреагировала Гермиона и тут же уткнулась в свой бокал с вином.

— Пора заканчивать с этим, — твёрдо отрезал Гарри, — Рон, ты не перевариваешь Малфоя. Малфой, ты не перевариваешь Рона. Но в данный момент вы оба сидите у меня дома и спокойно выпиваете. Драко и Гермиона не афишируют свои отношения, — Гарри повернулся к Малфою, и тот показал ему большой палец, — Потому что она преподаватель его сына, а его сын сам к ней неровно дышит, — Драко и Гермиона синхронно закатили глаза и будто бы не заметили направленных на них взглядов, — Да, Рон и Гермиона встречались около двух месяцев пятнадцать лет назад. И всё это время мы пытаемся об этом забыть, так как это было _самое_ странное из всего, что нам пришлось увидеть за всю жизнь.

— Спасибо тебе, друг, — язвительно вставила Гермиона.

— Я имею в виду, что между вами не было химии. _Вообще_. И это было _мучительно_ и…

— Ага, знаю. Я присутствовала при этом. Спасибо, — оборвала его Гермиона. — Таким неказистым способом Гарри пытался сказал, что война давно закончилась и у нас нет причин ненавидеть друг друга.

— Давайте поговорим о чём-нибудь интересном, — Джинни заняла место рядом с Гарри, — Разве не интересно, как _конкретно_ Гермиона и Драко снова встретили друг друга?

Гермиона отрицательно мотнула головой, борясь с желанием спрятать лицо в ладонях. Драко сдвинулся чуть ближе к ней и успокаивающе погладил пальцами её плечо, побуждая поднять голову и посмотреть в его глаза.

Он улыбнулся, когда она залилась румянцем. Мерлин, она действительно каждый раз делала это. И она выглядела так аппетитно в своей красной шёлковой блузке, мягко оттеняющей светлую кожу, и чёрных прямых брюках, сидящих точно по фигуре. И она так приятно пахла. Он различил ноты бергамота и гардении в её духах, приятно взволновавшие его тело. Спасибо Мерлину, чёртов портрет хранил молчание.

— Да, _как_ это случилось? Без обид, Малфой, но ты всегда был мудаком, и, если у тебя и есть хоть _какие-то_ положительные черты, я и понятия об этом не имел, — поинтересовался Рон.

— Я не должен обижаться на _это_? — нахмурился Драко.

— Сын Драко тоже учится в Хогвартсе, помнишь? — вмешалась Гермиона. — У нас с ним случился небольшой инцидент, и Драко пришёл в школу, чтобы…

— Запал на училку своего сына? Вау, Малфой, да это просто _первоклассное_ дерьмо, — Рон ухмыльнулся и отхлебнул из бокала.

Драко с трудом сдержался, чтобы не ответить грубостью… или не ударить его. Но он прикусил язык ради Гермионы и с благодарностью заметил, как Сьюзен врезала локтем под рёбра мужу. Гримаса Рона и его тихое « _Ай, женщина_!» были маленьким, но приятным возмездием за несдержанность.

— Конечно, мы знаем Скорпиуса. Он чудесный мальчик. Думаю, наша Роза немного влюблена в него, — вежливо сменила тему Сьюзен.

— Мне кажется, эти чувства взаимны, — кивнул Драко.

— Так что за инцидент? — иногда было крайне сложно сбить Рона с толку.

— О, Скорпиус _тот ещё_ дамский угодник, верно, Гермиона? — фыркнула Джинни.

— Разве я не упоминала о желании об этом забыть? — простонала та.

Драко усмехнулся и мягко сжал её плечо, провоцируя новый прилив очаровательного румянца к щекам девушки.

— Мой сын написал Гермионе весьма откровенное письмо. Очевидно, он был влюблён в неё какое-то время.

— Мерлин, да этот парень не тратит время впустую! — откровенно насмехался Рон. — Сьюзен, говоришь, он нравится Розе? Мы определённо не должны это поощрять, — он вновь повернулся к Драко, — То есть ты увёл Гермиону из-под носа у собственного сына?

— Никого он не _уводил_ , — возмутилась Гермиона, — Это вообще не та ситуация, в которой… Пожалуйста, мы можем поговорить о чём-нибудь другом? — взмолилась она.

Джинни натянула маску серьёзности и заговорила преувеличенно чопорным тоном.

— Конечно. Не желаете ли обсудить погоду? Или мы можем сесть за стол и в подробностях обсудить, как прошёл день. Гарри, дорогой, почему бы тебе не начать?

— Хорошо, дорогая, — с притворным воодушевлением начал Гарри, подражая аристократическому выговору, — Сегодня мне поступил срочный вызов из-за донесения о взрыве на хранилище зелий в Бристоле. Авроры, благослови их Мерлин, уже начали расследование и опрашивали свидетелей. А ещё позже выяснилось, что это дело — _полнейшая_ чушь. Владелец здания зачем-то установил на складе сигнализацию из Волшебных Вредилок Уизли, которая, как потом выяснилось, взрывается при контакте с ядом докси. Таким образом, я потратил свой день на заполнение кипы бумаг, пока авроры на ушах стояли из-за этого, с позволения сказать, _дела_. _Потрясающий_ день, верно? — он окинул всех взглядом и чопорно отпил вина.

Драко слушал его рассказ со всё возрастающим недоверием.

— И _этим_ ты занимаешься на работе? Я полагал, что ты охотишься на тёмных волшебников и вытворяешь прочие геройские вещи по старой школьной привычке.

— Что тут сказать? Расцвет моей карьеры пришёлся на школьные годы, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Джинни, жаркое просто великолепно, — похвалила Гермиона, — Как по мне, куда лучше, чем у Кикимера.

— Да, он дал мне свой рецепт перед… ну ты понимаешь. Уходом.

— Кикимер? Это ведь тот странноватый старый домовик, который жил в этом доме? — спросил Драко. — Печально слышать о его смерти. Он был довольно милым со мной при встречах.

— Он не умер. Мы подарили его в Хогвартс, — покачал головой Гарри.

— _Сколько_ раз я должна… — вилка Гермионы со звоном упала в тарелку.

— Твою ж мать, — пробормотала себе под нос Джинни.

— …повторять тебе, Гарри Джеймс Поттер?

— В ход пошло полное имя. Да она крайне раздражена, — прошептал Рон сестре.

— Ты _не можешь. Дарить. Домовых эльфов_.

— Это действительно очень вкусно, Джинни, — Драко сделал вид, что его очень увлекло содержимое его тарелки, — Кажется, ты добавила рубленый чеснок?

— Хорошо, Гермиона, — Гарри примирительно поднял руки, сдаваясь, — Но как _ещё_ это назвать? Нам не нужна его помощь, но она нужна в Хогвартсе. Считай, мы _перенаправили_ его умения. Зачем вообще привязываться к словам именно _сегодня_?

— Спасибо, и ты абсолютно прав, — кивнула Джинни, — К жаркому отлично подходит вино, которое ты принёс. Очень мило с твоей стороны.

— Ты даже никогда _не пытался_ платить ему за труд, Гарри! Ты относился к нему, как к личной _собственности_.

— Мне нравятся лёгкие вишнёвые ноты в вине, — поддержала Сьюзен.

— Гермиона, этот старый засранец хитрее самого _Дамблдора_! Я _не мог_ заставить его брать деньги за работу.

— Я так понимаю, это вечный камень преткновения у этих двоих, — Драко повернулся к Джинни.

— Он _личность_ , Гарри!

— Он мог хорошо относиться к тебе, но по отношению к нам он _правда_ был настоящим засранцем, — кивнула Джинни. — Гарри всё ещё переживает из-за этого.

— Личность? Гермиона, да он _сам_ поспорил бы, что нет.

— Он вёл себя как _нереальный_ козёл по отношению к Гермионе, — прошептал Рон, наклонившись над столом, — Но она всё равно продолжает о своём гавнэ.

— _Прошу прощения, Рональд_!

— О, чёрт, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Я всего лишь имел в виду, Гермиона, что Кикимер был тем еще мудаком, выдавшим нас Пожирателям смерти, но всё, что тебя волнует, это его долбаные права, — сказал Рон.

— Просто подумай, Гермиона, — пришёл на помощь Гарри, — Наверняка у Малфоя в поместье _бесчисленное_ множество эльфов. И вряд ли он им платит, а, Малфой?

— Я… кх-кх, — Драко едва не поперхнулся едой при упоминании собственного имени. — _Несколько_ домовых эльфов действительно работают на меня, но… — он видел, как Гермиона схватилась за бокал, явно чувствуя себя неловко, — …но, _конечно же_ , я плачу им.

— Платишь? — Гермиона мгновенно повернулась к нему.

Драко сглотнул. Откровенно говоря… _нет_. Он не платил своим домовикам. Потому что он привык к их присутствию в поместье с раннего его детства, а сами домовики всегда безукоризненно и безмолвно выполняли свою работу — так, что лишь изредка попадались ему на глаза. И, если уж говорить откровенно, ни один из этих эльфов не придерживался современных взглядов на свой труд, будучи приверженцами старых правил. Каждый из них, пожалуй, был готов бы задушить его во сне, предложи он им выдавать плату за труд. Конечно, сунув голову в духовку после такого, но тем не менее.

— Конечно, — Драко сделал большой глоток вина.

— Я и понятия не имела, Драко. Это так мило с твоей стороны, — её губы изогнулись в прелестной улыбке, а рука легла на колено Драко.

Драко не мог сдержать ответную улыбку. Эта прекрасная женщина улыбалась ему так, будто он был лучшим человеком на свете, её рука покоилась на его колене, а щёки розовели всё сильнее… _Да я просто. Образец. Чёртовой. Мужественности._

Он всегда успеет поговорить с эльфами. Ну, по крайне мере, начать разговор. Но сейчас он может просто насладиться её похвалой и накрыть её руку своей, нежно поглаживая костяшки.

— Вау, Малфой, — Рон закатил глаза, глядя на этих двоих, — Я и представить не мог, что ты сторонник гавнэ.

Джинни, Гарри и Сьюзен скорчили мученические гримасы.

— В последний раз повторяю, Рональд, не « _гавнэ_ », а _Г.А.В.Н.Э_!

— Именно так я и сказал. Итак, Малфой, возвращаясь к теме о домовых эльфах… — ещё три человека в комнате, не обманутые речью Драко о домовиках, скривились.

— Эй, Рон, — прервал его Гарри, — Мне кажется, мы и так затянули с этой темой сегодня. Думаю, Малфою не особенно хочется рассуждать о правах эльфов на собственном свидании.

Драко посмотрел на Гарри благодарно и чуть сконфуженно, тот лишь пожал плечами.

Остаток ужина прошёл довольно мило. Если не считать чувства вины, подзуживавшего за маленькую ложь (но он правда собирался это быстро исправить), Драко провёл довольно приятный вечер. Сьюзен успешно держала Рона в узде — было совершенно очевидно, у кого из этих двоих есть яйца. Еда была восхитительна. Но лучше всего было то, как Гермиона, посматривая на него украдкой и встречаясь с ним взглядом, моментально краснела. Он не был до конца уверен, был ли причиной этого румянца он сам или выпитое вино, но в любом случае просто не мог оторвать глаз от неё.

Он с лёгкой тоской смотрел на её губы, предвкушая момент, когда они останутся наедине. Он поцеловал бы её ещё раньше, если бы невыносимый портрет не испортил момент. Его пальцы всё ещё чувствовали мягкость её волос и тепло её кожи. Её духи, казалось, проникли через его поры прямо под кожу. Он представлял, как её тело прижимается к его — податливое, желанное и…

— ГНУСНОЕ ОТРОДЬЕ ДРЕВНЕГО РОДА! ТЫ ОКОНЧАТЕЛЬНО ИСПОРЧЕН СВОЕЙ ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНОЙ ГРЯЗНОКРОВНОЙ ШЛЮХОЙ И МЕРЗКИМИ РАЗВРАТНЫМИ ФАНТАЗИЯМИ О НЕЙ В СВОЕЙ ПОСТЕЛИ!

Драко побледнел. Ему хотелось упасть замертво прямо сейчас. Прямо посреди столовой Гарри Поттера.

 _Это конец. Жизнь кончена. Всё было так хорошо. За исключением того, пожалуй, что я так и не занялся СЕКСОМ ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РАЗ В СВОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ, БОЛЬШОЕ СПАСИБО ОДНОЙ НЕВЫНОСИМОЙ СТАРОЙ КОРОВЕ!_

Гермиона подскочила с места.

— Должно быть, заглушающие чары иссякли. Я позабочусь об этом, не беспокойся, Гарри.

Четверо оставшихся, не считая раздавленного унижением Драко, со слезами на глазах сдерживали смех.

— Не надо. Просто… не надо, — взмолился Драко.

— Пхахахахаха! — но Джинни больше не могла сдерживаться, — Мерлин снова зазвездил тебе _прямо по яйцам_ , Малфой!

— Я заметил, — огрызнулся тот.

— Да ты такой же _проказник_ , как и твой тринадцатилетний сынишка, — сквозь смех выдавила она.

— Каковы шансы, что кто-то из присутствующих согласиться наложить на меня _Обливиэйт_?

— Абсолютно, мать твою, ничтожны, потому что это было легендарно, — ответил Рон.

Гермиона вернулась из фойе, покраснев до корней волос и избегая встречаться взглядом с Драко.

— Джинни, давай я помою посуду.

— Я помогу! — ещё до того, как Сьюзен успела открыть рот, поспешно выговорил Драко. Он предпочёл проигнорировать усмешки и сотрясающиеся от беззвучного смеха плечи друзей Гермионы.

Вдвоём они стояли перед кухонным столом, очистив его взмахами палочек, и Драко решил начать первым.

— Не думаю, что хоть в какой-то ситуации я предстану перед тобой в выгодном свете.

— Боюсь, это вообще невозможно, когда дело касается нас с тобой, — засмеялась она.

— Полагаю, что так, — Драко весело улыбнулся.

Они работали в полной тишине пару минут, накладывая очищающие чары на тарелки и левитируя их на полки, когда Гермиона вдруг повернулась к нему, ухмыляясь:

— Должна признать, довольно сообразительно с твоей стороны было придумать, что ты начнёшь платить домовикам.

— Как… ты…?

— Если бы ты _на самом деле_ платил им, ты бы не держал это в тайне. Ты же слизеринец, — довольно ухмыльнулась она.

— Я с радостью поговорю с ними, — пообещал Драко, — Но прямо сейчас я собираюсь сделать кое-что другое и хотел бы знать наверняка, что миссис Блэк не сможет сказать ни одного чёртова слова, — он опустил взгляд на её губы. Она уловила это движение и рвано вздохнула.

— Да, — только и смогла она произнести взлетевшим на пару тонов голосом.

Он коснулся пальцами её кисти и нежно огладил выше — плечо, ключицу, шею. Другой рукой он мягко обнял её за талию и легко притянул к себе, отчего Гермиона едва не потеряла сознание, одурманенная его запахом. Ладонью он обхватил её шею, поглаживая горло большим пальцем, и, наконец, наклонившись к её лицу, коснулся губ.

Цветные пятна запрыгали перед её смеженными веками. Она была словно в бреду. Его губы были тёплыми и мягкими, но настойчивыми. Она негромко застонала в поцелуй, и он углубил его, зарываясь рукой в её волосы и прижимая её крепче.

Драко чуть шире приоткрыл губы, побуждая её сделать то же самое, и она немедленно подчинилась. О, Мерлин, она была восхитительна на вкус. Как солнечный свет и вино. Они нетерпеливо сталкивались друг с другом языками, и Драко ощутил, как напрягся его член, отзываясь на запах и тепло её тела. Она была прекраснее, чем он мог бы себе представить. Он пытался напиться ею, притягивая всё ближе, и без конца гладил её по спине, по волосам.

— Простите что прерываю то, что, несомненно, отправило молчащую миссис Блэк в десятый круг ада, но Джинни предлагает пропустить по бокалу огневиски, если вам, конечно, интересно, — Гарри, расплывшись в дурацкой ухмылке, подпирал дверной косяк.

— Да _чёрт подери_ , Поттер. В твоём доме вообще не слышали о понятии «неприкосновенность личной жизни»?

— Не когда ты прелюбодействуешь с моей подругой на моём кухонном столе.

— Просто какой-то дом обломов, — пробормотал Драко, тряхнув волосами.


	11. Как произвести впечатление

Драко задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Обычно ему не было равных в переговорах, но хитрость всех слизеринцев в мире рассеивалась, когда дело касалось домовых эльфов. Что люди, с ними он мог бы справиться и во сне. С помощью лести или харизмы, но людей было _просто_ убедить. Проблема состояла в том, что домовики имели свойство зацикливаться на разговоре, и его собственные не были исключением.

— Я просто прошу _подумать_ об этом, Куинси. И уж _точно_ я не прошу тебя уйти. Я спросил тебя, не могли бы вы _позволить_ мне давать вам немного денег каждую неделю и купить вам более приличную одежду.

— Хозяин Драко пытается сделать нас свободными. Мы были верными и много работали для Хозяина Драко, но он хочет отправить нас прочь, — на сморщенном личике старого домовика отразилось нечто среднее между возмущением и страданием.

— Это совсем _не так_. Я хочу, чтобы вы продолжали делать то, что делаете. Чтобы жили и работали здесь. Абсолютно _ничего_ не изменится. Я просто хочу платить вам немного денег за вашу работу.

— Хозяин Драко пытается дать нам одежду. Хозяин Драко пытается освободить нас.

— Пожалуйста, забудь об одежде. Если вы счастливы в своих наволочках, то я тоже. Но, подумай, вы сможете купить _новые_ наволочки. _Лучшие_ наволочки. За деньги, которые я вам _заплачу_.

— Хозяин Драко всегда даёт нам всё, что нужно. Нам не нужны деньги. Почему Хозяин Драко пытается избавиться от нас?

Драко схватился за голову, прикрыл глаза и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, призывая на выручку всё своё спокойствие и терпение.

— Куинси. Я не пытаюсь прогнать вас. Я хочу, чтобы вы оставались здесь, и _всё_ оставалось в точности как всегда, за исключением выплаты небольшой суммы денег каждую неделю. Я прошу тебя об _услуге_ для меня. Конечно, я мог бы приказать тебе, но это полная бессмыслица! Кто вообще _приказывает_ взять жалованье?

— Хозяин Драко говорит, что мы не будем свободными эльфами. Но хозяин говорит о жалованье. Только свободные эльфы получают жалованье, — тонкие губы Куинси дёрнулись с отвращением.

— Да мне всё равно, как это называть, чёрт побери, Куинси, — крохи терпения окончательно покинули Драко — он был вне себя от злости. — Давай называть это подарком, ладно? Каждую неделю я буду давать вам подарки. _И больше ничего не изменится_. Идёт?

— Другие эльфы будут недовольны Куинси, — он тяжело вздохнул, — Куинси передаст им приказ Хозяина Драко. Хозяин Драко будет дарить нам деньги каждую неделю.

— _Спасибо_ , Куинси.

Драко вышел из комнаты для слуг, ощущая себя выпотрошенным. Он устало прислонился к двери и несколько раз ударился затылком о деревянное полотно.

Некоторые женщины любят цветы. Некоторые любят украшения. А Драко пытается произвести впечатление на женщину, ради которой он только что сделал своих домовиков несчастными, практически заставив их взять не нужные им деньги.

 _На что только не пойдёшь, чтобы впечатлить девушку._

Драко улыбнулся, вспоминая их с Гермионой разговор перед камином накануне ночью. После бесконечных «доброй ночи» Поттер всё-таки предоставил им немного личного пространства.

— Завтра игра Гриффиндор-Слизерин, — сказал Драко.

— Да? Всё время не могу запомнить даты матчей.

— Я буду.

— Ты?

— Я их никогда не пропускаю. Полагаю, мы увидимся там?

— Разве там не слишком… людно? — Гермиона с сомнением прикусила губу.

— Я оплатил их форму для квиддича, и вообще абсолютно нормально для меня приходить на игру, — Драко коварно ухмыльнулся, — Как насчёт дружеского спора? Если победит Гриффиндор, я буду должен тебе ужин после игры. Если Слизерин… то ты _позволишь_ мне пригласить тебя на ужин в знак межфакультетского единства и спортивного духа. Что думаете об этом, профессор Грейнджер?

— Не возражаю, — она заправила прядь волос за ухо и покраснела.

— Значит, увидимся там, — улыбнулся Драко. Он наклонился и легко коснулся её губ, призывая всю свою сдержанность на то, чтобы не впиться в её губы со всем рвением. Через мгновение он разорвал поцелуй, на прощание скользнув пальцами по её скулам

— Доброй ночи, Гермиона.

Дыхание Драко участилось, когда он вспомнил о случившихся прошлой ночью поцелуях… точнее, о том самом, на кухне. Абсолютно великолепном. Он засыпал, всё ещё ощущая её вкус на своих губах, и проснулся этим утром со стоящим после ночных видений о её нежной коже под его пальцами членом. Его гормоны бушевали, будто бы он снова был юнцом. Он ощущал, как кружится его голова от предвкушения встречи с ней.

 _Мерлин, мог ли я такое представить, будучи подростком. Мне вскружила голову Гермиона Грейнджер._

Гермиона перерыла всю секцию о квиддиче в библиотеке Хогвартса, чтобы найти хоть _что-то_ , что могло бы ей помочь.

— Биографии… Тактика… — задумчиво бормотала она, — Должно же быть хоть что-то, объясняющее основы.

Сказать, что она мало что понимала в квиддиче — не сказать ничего. Всякий раз, когда Рон, Гарри и Джинни начинали разговор об очередной команде или новой метле, её взгляд стекленел. Во всём она была примерной ученицей, жаждущей получить как можно больше знаний и сколь возможно большему научиться… кроме этого. Квиддич казался ей до чёртиков скучным.

Но Драко нравился квиддич. Что если он захочет обсудить с ней игру? Она должна хоть капельку в нём разбираться. Должны же быть какие-то руководства для начинающих… что-то типа « _Квиддич для чайников_ », что-то, что она могла бы прочитать? Наверное, ей всё-таки придётся обратиться за помощью к мадам Пинс, какой бы чертовски пугающей та ей ни казалась.

Мадам Пинс часто сравнивали со стервятником, но Гермиона могла согласиться с этим лишь наполовину. Конечно, мадам Пинс действительно защищала книги с рвением, которое сама Гермиона назвала бы чрезмерным. Но куда больше она ратовала за то, чтобы в её библиотеке всегда была _мёртвая_ тишина. В этом отношении… ладно, она и правда была стервятником.

Но если кому-то в библиотеке нужна была помощь, чтобы найти что-то особенное, мадам Пинс становилась бесполезной, как панда в брачный период. Она будто бы врастала в стул, её глаза с огромной скоростью бегали по строчкам книги в её руках. Она не была библиотекарем в _полном_ понимании этого слова. Она становилась скорее хранителем физического пространства библиотеки и книг, находящихся в ней.

Гермиона остановилась перед её столом и кашлянула, чтобы привлечь внимание.

Ничего.

— Мадам Пинс, прошу прощения. Я подумала, что вы могли бы мне помочь.

Ничего. Может, она заснула?

— _Мадам Пинс_.

Она захлопнула книгу и уставилась на Гермиону убийственным взглядом.

— _Что_?

— Я подумала, что вы могли бы подсказать мне, где найти простейшие книги о квиддиче.

Губы мадам Пинс сомкнулись в тонкую линию.

— Разве вы не знаете, где находится квиддичная секция? Почему вы не можете поискать там?

Её бесполезность уже начала раздражать Гермиону и, вернув ей негодующий взгляд, она ответила:

— Я _уже_ искала, но я не нашла ничего базового для своих целей. Я ищу что-то вводное про этот вид спорта.

Мадам Пинс сузила глаза и растянула губы в зловещей ухмылке, напомнив Гермионе ведьму из маггловской сказки « _Гензель и Гретель_ ». Именно такой Гермиона представляла её, читая эту книгу в детстве.

— Идите за мной, — сказала она с деланным дружелюбием и повела Гермиону мимо Запретной секции в самый дальний угол библиотеки, о существовании которого та и не подозревала.

— Детская секция? — она изумлённо приподняла брови, глядя на старую ведьму, — Серьёзно?

Мадам Пинс снова дьявольски ухмыльнулась — презрительная ухмылка Драко в юности и рядом не стояла. Более того, казалась почти милой в сравнении с до абсурдного зловещей улыбкой, с которой мадам Пинс наклонилась к нижней полке. Выпрямившись, она сунула Гермионе в руки тонкую глянцевую красочную книгу.

Это была книга о квиддиче для детей четырёх-семи лет.

— Может быть, это вам поможет, _профессор_ Грейнджер.

Гермиона нахмурилась. _О. Вот же стерва_.

Злобная ведьма ждёт, что она смутится? Едва ли Гермиона доставит ей такое удовольствие.

— Спасибо вам _огромное_ , мадам Пинс. Я очень благодарна вам за помощь, — улыбнулась она.

Гермиона быстро пролистала страницы. Откровенно говоря, это была скорее игрушка, чем книга.

 _Ох_ , подумала Гермиона, подавляя зевок, _посмотрим, чему ты меня научишь_.


	12. Пока-ещё-не-траханье

— Профессор Грейнджер! Редкое удовольствие видеть _вас_ на трибунах, — профессор Слизнорт приветствовал Гермиону с большим энтузиазмом.

— Мне захотелось поддержать свой факультет. К тому же мы играем со Слизерином, — улыбнувшись, Гермиона присела рядом с профессором Слизнортом и Невиллом Лонгботтомом, уже несколько лет занимающим пост профессора травологии и декана Гриффиндора.

— Я думал, ты ненавидишь квиддич, Гермиона, — удивился Невилл.

— Я _не_ ненавижу квиддич. Просто не считаю его таким впечатляющим, как все остальные. Но теперь я профессор, и к тому же выпускница Гриффиндора. Мне захотелось вновь ощутить школьный дух соперничества, увидеть победу своего факультета, и вот я здесь.

— Я бы не торопился с выводами, моя дорогая. Победит, несомненно, лучшая команда. И это команда Слизерина.

— Гораций, вы действительно хотите поспорить с двумя гриффиндорцами об их квиддичной команде? — вмешался Невилл.

— Даже если забыть о вечном соперничестве факультетов, — профессор Слизнорт ухмыльнулся, — У Слизерина действительно отличная команда в этом году. Лучший ловец со времён Драко Малфоя.

Гермиона почувствовала, что её уши начинают гореть при упоминании Драко. _Кстати_ , где он? Она оглядела трибуну и с удивлением нашла помимо преподавателей немало других болельщиков, пришедших поддержать одну из соперничающих команд. К сожалению, среди них Драко не было.

— Кого-то ищешь, Гермиона? — поинтересовался Невилл.

— Никого, — Гермиона быстро развернулась лицом к Невиллу, — Просто удивлена, что так много зрителей на трибунах.

— Ни одна игра не привлекает столько внимания, сколько матчи Гриффиндора и Слизерина. Если, конечно, они не играют в финале, — важно кивнул профессор Слизнорт, — И говоря о болельщиках Слизерина, мистер Малфой, _счастлив_ видеть вас здесь!

Гермиона быстро обернулась, чтобы увидеть улыбающегося блондинистого красавца-слизеринца, который энергично пожимал руку профессора Слизнорта. Ей пришлось ущипнуть себя, чтобы перестать пялиться на него.

Она никогда не видела его в столь… _обычной_ одежде. Вместо привычной мантии он надел тёмные джинсы и тёмно-зелёный джемпер, подвернув рукава. Его светлые волосы были так сексуально взъерошены, что Гермиона не могла отделаться от фантазии о том, что это сделали её собственные руки. И, несмотря на маггловскую одежду, он был похож на _слизеринца_ больше, чем кто-либо другой из присутствующих.

Стоит ли говорить, что ей невыносимо хотелось утащить его с матча в свои комнаты, оседлать и заездить до помутнения рассудка.

— Профессор Лонгботтом, — Драко вежливо поздоровался с Невиллом, несмотря на то, что задирал его во время обучения в школе.

— Малфой, — Невилл не горел желанием разговаривать с Драко, очевидно, припоминая, как тот заклинанием связал узлом шнурки на его ботинках, когда им было одиннадцать.

Драко повернулся к Гермионе.

— Профессор Грейнджер. Рад снова видеть вас, — уголок его губ едва заметно приподнялся, когда он обратился к Гермионе, в остальном же его лицо являло собой пример слизеринской невозмутимости и следования правилам приличия.

Однако Гермиона не была в этом столь же хороша. Румянец непроизвольно расцветал на её щеках при звуках голоса этого восхитительного мужчины.

— Мистер Малфой. Не желаете присоединиться к нам?

Драко проигнорировал гримасу Невилла, возникшую при словах Гермионы, и вежливо принял приглашение.

— Буду рад.

Он сел рядом с Гермионой и подальше от Невилла. Когда он опускался на сиденье, она отчётливо ощутила освежающий аромат его одеколона, и волна жара накрыла её тело. Гермиона мысленно добавила ещё пункт в список вещей и черт этого мужчины, оказывающих неизгладимое впечатление на её трусики. Он сел так близко, что она чувствовала, как поднимаются и опускаются его плечи при дыхании. Наверняка он мог слышать, как сумасшедше колотится сердце в её груди.

Драко прикусил внутреннюю часть щеки, чтобы сдержать стон — так сильно он хотел поцеловать её. Она была прелестна в облегающем алом свитере, великолепно подчёркивающем все её достоинства… и поддразнивающем воображение. Устраиваясь рядом с ней, он незаметно поправил брюки, едва возбуждающий запах её духов коснулся его рецепторов, вызывая эрекцию. Её гладкая кожа, казалось, молила о том, чтобы он коснулся её. С его он вообще взял, что будет отличной идеей прийти вместе на квиддич? Это было их третье свидание, и он до чёртиков хотел её целовать! И не только...

Он, наконец, устроился на скамье и прошептал, чтобы только она его услышала:

— Будь готова к моим колкостям. Когда Слизерин наголову разобьёт Гриффиндор, я буду совершенно невыносим.

— Ты _всегда_ невыносим, — едва заметная улыбка коснулась её губ, — И когда _Гриффиндор_ победит, я отплачу тебе той же монетой.

Драко прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать ответную улыбку на вероломно расплывающихся губах, и хрипло прошептал:

— Буду ждать с нетерпением.

Он чуть отвёл руку, чтобы осторожно коснуться её руки костяшками пальцев, и это невинное прикосновение пустило разряды по его телу.

Гермиона была уверена, что не переживёт этот матч. От звуков сексуального голоса Драко Малфоя и прикосновения его руки она прямо на трибунах чуть не растеклась лужицей, как Злая Волшебница Запада (1). Когда его пальцы скользнули по её руке, горячие электрические импульсы собрались воедино и толкнулись в низ её живота. _Возьми. Себя. В руки. Всё, что он сделал — коснулся твоей руки, а ты почти получила оргазм._

Невилл краем глаза взглянул на Гермиону и Драко, и заметил на их покрасневших лицах похожие болезненные выражения. Их глаза остекленело застыли, глядя в никуда чернотой расширенных зрачков. Он было задался вопрос, не могли ли их проклясть, как вдруг увидел, что Малфой мягко коснулся пальцами руки Гермионы. Его глаза расширились, и он потряс головой, отгоняя видение. Должно быть, это _его_ прокляли, потому что он _никак_ не мог действительно увидеть подобное.

Он взглянул в их сторону снова — они сидели, едва касаясь бёдрами, и, казалось, дышали чуть тяжелее, чем обычно. Невилл закатил глаза, мысленно усмехаясь от поведения двух взрослых людей, одурманенных гормонами и тщетно пытающихся скрыть свой взаимный интерес друг к другу. Не сдержавшись, он фыркнул.

— Что вас рассмешило, Невилл? — поинтересовался профессор Слизнорт.

Невилл медленно покачал головой, прежде чем ответить своему коллеге.

— Я просто размышлял, Гораций. Мы ведь учим подростков жизни, но интересно, взрослеем ли когда-нибудь сами?

Скорпиус, хмурясь, сидел на трибунах между Альбусом и Саймоном. Ему _совсем_ не нравился квиддич, но ещё меньше хотелось быть распятым собственными товарищами по факультету, не пойди он на игру Слизерина против Гриффиндора.

Глупый _квиддич_. Просто ещё один способ разжечь вражду между гриффиндорцами и слизеринцами. Хотя гриффиндорцы и без того отлично справлялись, будучи самыми выдающимися придурками из всех известных ему ведьм и волшебниц.

Как эта Роза Уизли.

Вечно ходит по коридорам, задрав нос, потому что её отец — Герой войны. Разве это делало _её_ особенной? Отец Альбуса вообще был самим _Гарри Поттером_ , но он этим никогда не хвастался. А когда её в этом году взяли охотницей в команду Гриффиндора, она и вовсе стала невыносима. Всё рассказывала и рассказывала о том, что её тётя Джинни была одной из самых лучших охотниц за всю историю Холихедских Гарпий. А ещё она была… подождите-ка… точно. _Мамой Альбуса_. Глупая Роза Уизли и её идиотские рыжие волосы. Всегда тянущая руку, какой бы проклятый вопрос не задали профессора.

А про брата Альбуса не хотелось и вспоминать. Джеймс Поттер, король гриффиндорцев. По мнению Скорпиуса он был худшим хулиганом во всей школе и никогда не упускал случая поиздеваться над слизеринцами. И кто вообще решил, что гриффиндорцы классные?

— Всё в порядке, дружище? — поинтересовался Альбус у своего насупленного друга.

— Просто не хочу здесь находиться.

— А что твоей отец говорит по поводу того, что ты не любишь квиддич?

— Да ничего. Его это не особо волнует. Он научил меня летать, и мне это нравится, но квиддич чертовски скучный.

— Счастливчик, — Альбус удивлённо и с легкой завистью посмотрел на друга, — Мой отец вынес мне мозги, когда я сказал, что мне не нравится квиддич. Купил мне «Молнию 3000» на день рождения в этом году. Я даже не доставал её из коробки.

Саймон и Скорпиус воззрились на него с выражением крайнего недоверия на лицах.

— Чувак, — сказал Саймон, — Если тебе не нужна эта штука, ты всегда можешь отдать её _мне_. Это же, блин, мечта!

— Ну или _мне_. Это же я твой лучший друг, — вставил Скорпиус, и Саймон в ответ закатил глаза.

— У вас у _обоих_ богатенькие папочки. А _я_ самый обычный простолюдин. Бросьте хотя бы объедки, — съязвил он.

— Я подумываю над тем, чтобы убираться с её помощью в моей комнате. Великолепное распределение прутиков для уборки пыли.

— Альбус, — Саймон поражённо качал головой, — Тебе случайно не говорили, что ты один из самых чертовски странных людей на всей земле?

— Много раз, — кивнул Альбус.

— И НА ПОЛЕ ВЫХОДИТ КОМАНДА ГРИФФИНДОРА С ИХ НОВОЙ ОХОТНИЦЕЙ РОЗОЙ УИЗЛИ! МНОГООБЕЩАЮЩАЯ НАХОДКА ДЛЯ ВСЕЙ КОМАНДЫ. У ЭТОЙ ДЕВЧОНКИ КВИДДИЧ В КРОВИ, ДАМЫ И ГОСПОДА!

Скорпиус закатил глаза и потянулся к своему омниноклю (2). Он готов был поспорить, что чопорная мелкая зануда выглядит сейчас крайне самодовольной. Не то чтобы он хотел увидеть её прямо сейчас или что-то вроде, но… Ну же! Скорпиус сканировал игроков гриффиндорской команды, чтобы найти безошибочно узнаваемую самодовольную ухмылку. Чертовски типично для неё.

Он видит ещё и… _Стоп. Что за хрень?_ Скорпиус снова поднёс омнинокль к своим глазам.

Саймон и Альбус одновременно обратили внимание на друга. Он застыл, словно на него наложили _Петрификус_. С расширившимися глазами, не моргающим взглядом и отвисшей челюстью.

— Друг, — толкнул его Альбус, — Не секрет, что ты в тайне влюблён в Розу и всё такое, но, блин, не _настолько_ же классно она выглядит в гриффиндорской форме для квиддича. Я имею в виду, рыжие волосы и…

— Да _нет_ же, придурок! _Посмотри_. На трибуне для преподавателей. Видишь?

Скорпиус вручил ему омнинокль, и Альбус начал осматривать трибуну.

— Ну, давай посмотрим. Вижу Слиззи — пьян, как и всегда. Профессор Лонгботтом со своими мужественными бровями. Хотел бы я такие же!.. И это… ох-хо-хо-хо! Это твой _отец_? Сидит рядом с профессором _Грейнджер_? Очень, очень, очень интересно!

— Дай мне! Дай посмотреть, — потребовал Саймон, выхватывая омнинокль. Он поднёс устройство к лицу, и Скорпиус, бледный как лист, наблюдал, как на его лице медленно расцветает улыбка.

— _Всё ещё_ утверждаешь, что твой отец не спит с профессором Грейнджер?

— Он не мог. Этого не может быть, — Скорпиус неверяще качал головой. Не то чтобы он сам верил тому, что говорил, но хотя бы пытался убедить себя.

— _Ладно_ , — ухмыльнулся Саймон, — Вот сейчас он ей улыбается. Только посмотри, как она покраснела! О, да они _точно_ трахаются!

— Посмотри на это с другой стороны, Скорп, — Альбус ободряюще положил руку на плечо друга, — Они не делают этого прямо сейчас.

Скорпиус повернулся к нему с фамильным малфоевским убийственным взглядом.

— И _как_ это должно заставить меня чувствовать себя лучше?

— Это и не должно заставить тебя чувствовать себя лучше, — Альбус пожал плечами, — Я просто сказал, что это «с другой стороны».

— О Мерлин, — Саймон продолжал наблюдать за парой, — Он _убрал её волосы_ ей за ухо. А сейчас он что-то ей _шепчет_ на ухо. Скорпиус, ты везучий ублюдок, у тебя _улётная_ новая мамочка!

— Заткнись, придурок! У них ничего нет, — Скорпиус с силой толкнул Саймона в плечо.

— Вот именно, — Альбус сузил глаза и наклонил голову набок, — Они просто смотрят игру вместе. Это часть _пока-ещё-не-траханья_.

— О чём ты вообще? — Скорпиус непонимающе поднял брови.

— О Мерлин, у тебя и правда всё _хреново_ с девушками, да? — Альбус закатил глаза, — Пожалуй, мне не стоило удивляться тому письму, которое ты отправил профессору Грейнджер. Ты не можешь просто _наброситься_ на девчонку и трахнуть её. Ты должен _добиться_ её. Постепенно. И сначала ты проходишь с ней стадию «пока-ещё-не-траханья», прежде чем дойти до основной части. Твой отец — чёртов _художник_ , судя по тому, что я видел. Случайное прикосновение, шёпот на ухо. И он всё время пытается её рассмешить.

— И это значит, что… — Скорпиус сузил глаза, и Альбус кивнул.

— После игры он собирается трахнуть её.

— И откуда ты всё это знаешь, Ал? Девушки вроде как не особенно к тебе липнут, — поинтересовался Саймон.

— Я читал много эротики. У моей мамы _множество_ развратных книг по всему дому припрятаны. Я могу рассказать вам во всех подробностях, как заставить женщину кончить. Но только в теории. На самом деле я упал бы в обморок, увидев застёжку лифчика, — невозмутимо ответил Альбус.

Скорпиус перестал прислушиваться к разговору. В его голове набатом стучали слова Альбуса: _после игры его отец собирается трахнуть её_. Его сейчас стошнит. Его вырвет прямо на трибуну во время игры. Ровно на сидящую впереди пятикурсницу-слизеринку. Конечно, это унизительно, и её парень выбьет после этого из него всё дерьмо, но он это сделает.

Он _не мог_ в это поверить. Его отец. Это просто немыслимо, что его отец, единственный на свете человек, на которого он равнялся, собирается украсть женщину его, Скорпиуса, мечты. Мечты собственного сына. Он не мог в это поверить. _Не мог_. До тех пор, пока не увидел это собственными глазами.

* * *

1) Персонаж из серии книг Лаймена Фрэнка Баума «Удивительный волшебник страны Оз». Существует похожая серия книг А.Волкова, где Злая Волшебница Запада стала прообразом ведьмы Бастинды. Так или иначе, обе они растаяли — правда, не от магического влияния Драко Малфоя, а от самой обычной воды.

2) англ. Omniocularis — «всевидящий глаз». Это устройство похоже на маггловский бинокль и позволяет повторить любой эпизод зрелища, которое через него посмотрели, замедлить ход событий и включить синхронное комментирование событий. Во всех отношениях незаменимый для квиддича прибор :)


	13. Редукто

Сблизившись с Гермионой Грейнджер, Драко неоднократно оказывался в ситуациях, в которых словно снова становился неуклюжим подростком. Но ещё никогда он не ощущал это настолько остро, как в этот момент. Он надеялся, что выглядит более крутым, чем чувствовал себя сам, сидя рядом с ней и практически закипая от возбуждения. И в то же время Драко принуждал себя не думать _обо всём этом_ , ведь они сидели в окружении стольких людей… профессоров Хогвартса — вот это уже точно было чересчур. Он ощущал, как в нём борются странные эмоции, и не мог понять, которая побеждает — возбуждение или разочарование.

Ответ пришёл почти сразу: тёплый ветерок, гулявший по трибунам, принёс запах духов Гермионы, вызвав незамедлительный отклик в его брюках. Драко прикусил губу так сильно, что был почти уверен, что почувствует вкус крови.

— И НА ПОЛЕ ВЫХОДИТ КОМАНДА ГРИФФИНДОРА С ИХ НОВОЙ ОХОТНИЦЕЙ РОЗОЙ УИЗЛИ! МНОГООБЕЩАЮЩАЯ НАХОДКА ДЛЯ ВСЕЙ КОМАНДЫ. У ЭТОЙ ДЕВЧОНКИ КВИДДИЧ В КРОВИ, ДАМЫ И ГОСПОДА!

Драко заметил любящую улыбку, возникшую на губах Гермионы при имении её крестницы, и не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Рискну предположить, что она как раз из твоих любимчиков, — прислонившись к ней плечом, прошептал Драко и шутливо подтолкнула её локтем в бок. Она тихонько засмеялась.

— Не имею ни _малейшего_ понятия, о чём ты. Я обожаю всех своих крестников. Кроме, может быть, Розы и Лили, которых я люблю чуточку сильнее.

— Ну, никто не осмелился бы назвать тебя лицемеркой, — усмехнулся Драко, — И каково это — учить своих крестников?

— Лили и Роза — образцовые ученицы. Лили славная и немного стеснительная, хотя трудно в это поверить, зная Гарри и Джинни. Роза… Она немного похожа на…

— Тебя саму? — подначил Драко. То, насколько она гордилась Розой, было просто очаровательно.

— Может быть, чуть-чуть, — Гермиона залилась румянцем.

— И, _конечно_ , все мы прекрасно знаем, что Альбус — единственный в своём роде, — улыбнулся Драко.

— «Единственный в своём роде» — это вполне подходящее определение для Альбуса. Он совсем не плохой студент, и по-своему он очень умён. И Джеймс… думаю, он больше всего похож на _тебя_ , если бы тебя распределили на Гриффиндор.

— Я так понимаю, это _не_ комплимент, — застонал Драко, и Гермиона рассмеялась.

— Он ходит по замку с таким видом, будто бы всё здесь принадлежит ему. Несколько раз мне приходилось назначить ему наказания за издевательства над слизеринцами, — у Драко отвисла челюсть.

— Похоже, всё тут встало с ног на голову, — проговорил он.

— Именно, — повернулась в нему Гермиона и улыбнулась.

Её пухлые губы изогнулись, приподнимая уголок аккуратного розового рта, медового цвета глаза мерцали, и ей это невероятно шло. Драко невыносимо захотелось увидеть на ней эту улыбку — и ничего больше.

Он ухмыльнулся в ответ и снова едва заметно прислонился к ней.

— Кстати, говоря о том, что всё перевернулось с ног на голову… Знаешь, о чём я думал сегодня утром, до приезда сюда?

— И о чём же? — мягко поинтересовалась она.

— Я думал, что, если бы подростком мог увидеть себя сейчас, я бы просто не поверил…

— Да? — Гермиона задохнулась, едва выдавив одно-единственное слово.

Драко наклонился чуть ближе. Ему так хотелось усадить её на свои колени и с силой прижать к себе, но вокруг были дети… ну, наверное… где-то там. Он быстро оглядел трибуны, убеждаясь, что никто их не видит, и убрал прядь её волос за ухо, медленно скользнув пальцами вниз по шее.

— Что не могу дождаться встречи с тобой, — шепнул он ей на ухо, с наслаждением замечая румянец, заливший её щёки и шею.

Это было невыносимо. Её веки опустились сами собой, а кожа отозвалась на вибрации его голоса. _Чёрт возьми, кажется, я только что чуточку забеременела._

— Правда? — отозвалась она хриплым дрожащим шёпотом.

— Мм, — он кивнул, придвинувшись к ней и щекоча дыханием её щёку, — Если умолчать о _прочих_ неудобных моментах моего утра, то я провёл большую его часть, упрашивая моих бедных домовиков взять мои деньги. Бедных маленьких чертенят.

— Ты сделал это для меня? — повернулась она, смущённо улыбаясь.

— Впечатлена? — самодовольно усмехнулся он.

— Кажется, _моё_ утро прошло за чтением о квиддиче, чтобы впечатлить тебя, — она закусила губу.

Ухмылка Драко стала ещё шире, чем прежде — он наконец-то мог бросить колкость, что рвалась с языка несколько недель назад при их первой встрече (и, может быть, в паре неприличных фантазий):

— Ну и ну, профессор Грейнджер. _Рад_ видеть, что вы всё такая же маленькая всезнайка.

Как загипнотизированный, он следил за кончиком её нежного розового языка, скользнувшего по губам, смачивая их. Он был настолько увлечён этим зрелищем, что едва не пропустил объявление команды Слизерина.

— И ПОПРИВЕТСТВУЕМ КОМАНДУ СЛИЗЕРИНА, ВЫШЕДШУЮ НА ПОЛЕ В ПОЛНОЙ БОЕВОЙ ГОТОВНОСТИ С ИХ НОВЫМ ЛОВЦОМ ЭЙДЕНОМ ТРАШЕРОМ!

Драко с неохотой отстранился от Гермионы и присоединился к аплодирующей толпе. Как бы он ни любил квиддичные матчи, флиртовать с этой ведьмой ему нравилось куда больше.

— И КВОФФЛ У УИЗЛИ. О НЕТ! СЛИЗЕРИНЕЦ БАКА ПЕРЕХВАТЫВАЕТ МЯЧ, ПАСУЕТ ФЛАВИН, ФЛАВИН УСТРЕМЛЯЕТСЯ К КОЛЬЦАМ… СЛИЗЕРИН ЗАБИВАЕТ ГОЛ!

— Просто любопытно, что же ты изучала? — Драко снова склонился к её уху, и Гермиона сконфуженно взглянула на него. — Ты сказала, что читала о квиддиче, чтобы произвести на меня впечатление. Вот он, ваш шанс, _профессор_ , я весь внимание, — он нахально ухмыльнулся, копируя своё же выражение лица в юности.

— О, — Гермиона прикусила нижнюю губу, сражаясь с усмешкой, — Я узнала, что квиддич учит быть дружелюбным и работать сообща, что никогда нельзя играть грубо, и что Том и Сара считают квиддич лучшей игрой на свете.

Настала очередь Драко сконфуженно хмуриться. Невозможно не быть грубым, играя в квиддич. И что ещё за Том и Сара?

Гермиона рассмеялась.

— Я попросила у мадам Пинс что-нибудь о квиддиче для новичков, и она решила, что будет остроумным дать мне книгу для детей.

— Это одна из самых прекрасных вещей, которые мне _когда-либо_ говорили! — Драко содрогался от смеха всем телом.

— Чудесно…

— И это _включая_ новость о рождении моего сына!

— Рада, что моё унижение так забавляет тебя, — Гермиона закатила глаза, посмеиваясь над собой.

— Ты так сильно хотела произвести на меня впечатление? Впечатлён, крайне впечатлён, профессор Грейнджер. Десять баллов Гриффиндору, — он был горд, что может просто шутить и флиртовать с ней после всех тех унизительных моментов, которые ему пришлось пережить до этого момента. И почему он вообще чувствовал себя смущённым рядом с ней?

— Это _моя_ работа, мистер Малфой, — шутливо сузила глаза Гермиона.

Драко подавил стон, почувствовав, как член дёрнулся в штанах. _Ну да. Вот почему_.

— КАЖЕТСЯ, СЛИЗЕРИНСКИЙ ЗАГОНЩИК ЧТО-ТО НАПУТАЛ. ОУ, ФИТЧ, ПАРНИ В ЗЕЛЁНОМ ИЗ ТВОЕЙ КОМАНДЫ! ТЫ НЕ ДОЛЖЕН СБИВАТЬ ИХ С МЁТЕЛ!

Гермиона, Лонгботтом и Слизнорт дружно согнулись от смеха, и Драко почувствовал себя неловко, не понимая причин их веселья.

— Что смешного? — спросил он у Гермионы.

— С моей стороны очень непрофессионально так говорить, но Фитч… — она закатила глаза, — Ну… он…

— _Наитупейший_ ребёнок во всём чёртовом замке, — ответил за неё Невилл, — _Клянусь_ , он наполовину тролль.

— Невилл, это нехорошо, — Гермиона шутливо шлёпнула его по плечу, — Но это правда.

— Вы знаете, что за свой первый курс он не сварил ни одного зелья? — Слизнорт криво усмехнулся. — Сейчас он учится на шестом, и мы просто разрешили ему отказаться от моих уроков, но я очень сомневаюсь, что после пяти лет учёбы он смог бы отличить лист мандрагоры от волоса единорога.

— Он всё ещё не запомнил моё имя, — добавил Невилл, — И называет меня профессор _Лик_ боттом(1). Откровенно говоря, я _каждый раз_ задумываюсь, считать ли это сексуальным домогательством.

— На днях он поднял руку и спросил у меня, как пишется «оранжевый», — Гермиона с трудом держалась, сохраняя спокойное лицо.

— ФИТЧ! ОЧНИСЬ, ТУПИЦА! — комментатор вздохнул, — Я НЕ МОГУ. ЭТО ПРОСТО НЕВОЗМОЖНО… ДА ЧЁРТ БЫ ТЕБЯ ПОБРАЛ! ПРОСНИСЬ, ТЫ, ПОЛОУМНЫЙ ВЫРОДОК ПРОСТИТУТКИ-ТРОЛЛЯ!

Слизеринский загонщик встрепенулся, развернул метлу в обратном направлении и, догнав бладжер, с силой ударил по нему битой.

— О боже, что… ЧЁРТ! — аврорские рефлексы и выучка не подвели Гермиону, в последний момент заметившую стремительно приближающийся к преподавательской трибуне бладжер.

— _РЕДУКТО_!

Бладжер рассыпался, едва успев коснуться головы Драко.

Все прочие чувства вытеснил высокий громкий звон в ушах, и Драко упал на землю. Его глаза закрылись, и последним, что он увидел, была Гермиона Грейнджер с расширенными от ужаса глазами, заслоняющая собой солнце — и яркий ореол света делал её похожей на валькирию.

Наверное, Драко был единственным человеком в мире, вырубившимся с улыбкой на лице.

* * *

1) англ. Lickbottom. Сложно переводимая игра слов, обратимся к примеру. В оригинале фамилия Невилла — Longbottom, и перевести её можно несколькими способами, что и сделали разные переводчики. Первый вариант — транскрибирование (Лонгботтом), и лично я считаю его предпочтительным. Второй — Долгопупс, пример контекстуального перевода. И третий — Длиннопоп, полученный методом калькирования, то есть перевода частей слова long (длинный, долгий) и bottom (дно, низ, попа). Слово «lick» означает «лизать», и попытки перевести новообретённую фамилию Невилла контекстуально или способом калькирования становятся откровенно комическими :) и потому я остановилась на варианте, оставленном в тексте.


	14. Старик

— ФИТЧ! ОЧНИСЬ, ТУПИЦА! — комментатор вздохнул, — Я НЕ МОГУ. ЭТО ПРОСТО НЕВОЗМОЖНО… ДА ЧЁРТ БЫ ТЕБЯ ПОБРАЛ! ПРОСНИСЬ, ТЫ, ПОЛОУМНЫЙ ВЫРОДОК ПРОСТИТУТКИ-ТРОЛЛЯ!

— Помнишь, как тебя поставили с ним в пару на отработке по зельям? — спросил Альбус, — До сих пор не представляю, как он умудрился испарить твой котёл.

— Ага, — кивнул Саймон, — У меня до сих пор глаз дёргается каждый раз, когда идёт дождь. А мы вообще-то в грёбаной _Шотландии_ , здесь всё время дожди!

Скорпиус, молча следивший какое-то время за происходящим на преподавательской трибуне через омнинокль, внезапно побледнел.

— _Отец_!

— Неужели уже облапал её сиськи? А он не теряет времени, — приподнял бровь Альбус.

— Да нет, идиот! Он пострадал! — Скорпиус расталкивал сидящих на скамье, пробираясь к выходу.

Драко очнулся с ужасной головной болью. Открыв глаза, он тут же наткнулся на прищуренный взгляд мадам Помфри и смущённо поёжился. _Что за чёрт… да что случилось-то?_

Мадам Помфри ещё больше нахмурилась и недовольно покачала головой.

— _Идёмте на матч, Поппи_ , говорили они, _это абсолютно безопасно_! — ворчала целитель, — Сумасшедшие, все они! Да что не так с этой школой, детьми и их любовью к этой _ужасной_ игре!

У Драко пересохло во рту. Он попытался несколько раз провести по сухим губам языком.

— Что со мной случилось? — прохрипел он.

— Постарайтесь не двигаться, мистер Малфой. Будете как новенький через пару часов, но пока вы под моим присмотром, постарайтесь не напрягаться. Вы пострадали от одного из этих проклятых металлических мячей на этой _нелепой_ игре, которой вы и каждый волшебник в этом месте просто одержимы. Не то чтобы я рассчитывала, что вы усвоите урок. Я-то помню, сколько ваших костей срастила и поставила на место, когда вы сами учились здесь и занимались этим видом спорта. Вы все просто _чокнутые_.

— Я так рад, что очнулся, — Драко закатил глаза. В тот же момент в дверь заглянула Гермиона с двумя чашками чая в руках, и Драко подумал, что ради этого стоило прийти в себя.

— Как хорошо, что ты пришёл с сознание, — она застенчиво улыбнулась, — Я уже начала волноваться.

Драко ухмыльнулся… ну, хотя бы попытался ухмыльнуться. Ему было приятно, что Гермиона беспокоилась за него, но он всё ещё чувствовал себя слабым и плохо соображал после своего обморока.

— Готова была оплакивать мою безвременную кончину? — подколол он.

— Ну, теперь ты точно очнулся, — она закатила глаза, — Я принесла тебе чай.

— Мисс Грейнджер, вероятно, спасла вам жизнь, взорвав в воздухе эту мерзкую штуковину, — вмешалась мадам Помфри, — Когда она левитировала вас сюда, вы были без сознания из-за разрыва барабанной перепонки.

— Так вот почему у меня было ощущение, что в моей голове откладывают яйца беспрестанно пищащие корнуольские пикси.

— Головная боль пройдёт через несколько часов. А _вы_ пока, — она указала пальцем на Гермиону, — Не давайте ему напрягаться. Ему нужен отдых, чтобы окончательно исцелиться, — мадам Помфри покинула палату, бормоча себе под нос что-то о « _мальчишках, вечно попадающих в неприятности_ ».

— Чувствую себя ужасно, — Гермиона прикусила губу, — Я немного переборщила с этим _Редукто_.

— Чепуха. Ты мой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, Грейнджер, — отмахнулся Драко.

— Мадам Помфри чуть удар не хватил, когда я принесла тебя сюда, — она хихикнула, — Думаю, она собирает подписи, чтобы запретить квиддич на всей территории Великобритании.

— Мне сразу стало легче, — усмехнулся Драко.

— _Папа_! Что с тобой?

Драко поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, как его сын пытается попасть в палату, проскользнув под локтем мадам Помфри, беспрестанно бормочущей что-то про « _детей, беспокоящих больных своими разговорами_ ».

— Оставлю вас наедине, — улыбнулась Гермиона.

— Останься, — Драко удержал её, схватив за руку.

— Я зайду к тебе чуть позже, хорошо? — покраснев, она прошла мимо Скорпиуса, смущённо улыбнувшись ему, но всё внимание Скорпиуса было приковано к отцу, растянувшемуся на больничной койке.

— Пап, что случилось?

— Не о чем беспокоиться, сын. Бладжер мальчишки Фитча чуть не снёс мне голову, но профессор Грейнджер метко кидает _Редукто_.

— Она… она спасла тебя?

— Ну, неудивительно, что бывший аврор помогает окружающим, верно? — ухмыльнулся он, и Скорпиус кивнул.

— Это… она принесла тебя сюда, да?

— Мне очень повезло, что она сидела рядом, — Драко нервно поёрзал, — Она очень милая, согласен?

Скорпиус не мог припомнить ни одного раза, когда его отец отводил бы взгляд или краснел так сильно, что румянец расползался даже на его шею.

— Очевидно, что я так считаю, — ответил он.

— Да, да, конечно, — смех Драко вышел хриплым и резким — совсем не как обычно, — И как я мог забыть.

— Значит, ты… — Скорпиус сглотнул, — Ты был с ней, когда это случилось.

— Я сидел рядом с ней на трибуне для преподавателей, — кивнул Драко.

Мгновенно оба Малфоя заинтересовались собственными ногами. На несколько секунд воцарилось молчание.

— Она… она тебе теперь нравится? — нарушил молчание Скорпиус.

Драко взглянул в серебристые глаза сына, и тут же напрягся, прочитав в них догадку — кажется, его сын унаследовал от него способность попадать в неловкие ситуации. Он очень хотел сказал ему правду. Они никогда не лгали друг другу. Никогда ничего не скрывали друг от друга. Но Скорпиус был подростком — подростком с неустойчивым настроением и плохо справляющимся с какими бы то ни было изменениями. И Драко мысленно перебирал причины, по которым ему просто необходимо было смягчить ситуацию в глазах сына.

Во-первых, его отношения с Гермионой (если их вообще можно было так назвать) только-только завязывались.

Во-вторых, Скорпиус никогда раньше не сталкивался с тем, чтобы его отец с кем-то встречался, и это требовало особенного подхода к ситуации.

И, в-третьих, возможно, Скорпиус ещё сам не оправился от своего небольшого школьного увлечения.

— Она… интересная, — осторожно начал Драко, — Она же тебе нравится, верно?

— Ты знаешь, что нравится, — закатил глаза Скорпиус.

— Да, конечно. И как я мог опять забыть? Я имел в виду… Почему бы и нет, да? Симпатичная девчонка эта профессор Грейнджер, да? — он скривился от собственного высказывания. _Какого чёрта ты включил прадедушку, Драко?_

На лице Скорпиуса отразилась точно такая же гримаса.

— Ты правда только что сказал…

— Знаю, Скорп.

— Это реально…

— Не круто, да. Я понял.

— Папа, ты спишь с профессором Грейнджер? — выдохнул Скорпиус.

Брови Драко взлетели на лоб.

— _Что_? Нет, я не… — _Но это не значит, что я не хочу_. — С чего вообще ты это взял?

— Да ты на себя не похож рядом с ней, — Скорпиус пожал плечами, — И ты сидел сегодня рядом и ней, разговаривал, смеялся. Я видел в омнинокль.

 _Просто отлично. Вот тебе и приличия, папаша._

— Скорп, — Драко потёр лоб, — Она милая. И совсем не плохая, как ты уже и сам заметил.

— И она _нравится_ тебе?

— Ты расстроишься, если да? — выдохнул Драко.

Скорпиус открыл рот, но замер на полуслове. Ему хотелось кричать: « _Конечно, блин, расстроюсь_!» Но что-то мешало ему это сделать. Он стиснул зубы и просто пожал плечами.

— Это же не мне решать.

— Я просто хочу сказать, что сама мысль, что я буду ухаживать за твоим учителем, может показаться тебе странной. Я действительно ни за кем не ухаживал после твоей матери. И… ты же знаешь, что я в любом случае буду всегда любить твою маму? — Скорпиус кивнул.

— Так значит… вы двое… вы не спите вместе?

 _Пока нет._

— Нет, — Драко подумал, что ему следовало бы обсудить всю эту ситуацию с сыном, но он даже не знал, встречаются ли они на самом деле с Гермионой. Конечно, если между ними возникнут серьёзные отношения, он обязательно расскажет об этом Скорпиусу. Но до тех пор… он просто не хотел морочить ему голову. Именно поэтому он всегда отделял эту сторону своей личной жизни от отношений со Скорпиусом.

Скорпиус, казалось, расслабился. Он слегка ухмыльнулся отцу:

— Поверить не могу, что ты потерял сознание на игре. Размяк с возрастом?

— Я мог бы размазать по _полю_ тебя и всех твоих маленьких друзей в одиночку. Даже не сомневайся.

— Профессору Грейнджер пришлось тащить тебя сюда. Может, будешь носить с собой нашатырь на всякий случай? От нервных потрясений и всякого такого, — издевался Скорпиус.

— Да я в _прекрасной_ форме. Только посмотри на эти кубики.

— Только не снова, — вздохнул Скорпиус, возводя взгляд к потолку.

— Посмотри на эти кубики. Они как…

— … как алмазная стиральная доска. Ты говорил. Миллион раз.

— Тебе повезло унаследовать мои гены, — Драко ткнул пальцем в живот сына.

— Ага. Счастливо оставаться с мадам Помфри и её ехидством, — отступил Скорпиус.

— Удачно убраться подобру-поздорову, пока мадам Помфри не заколдовала тебя за взлом с проникновением.

— Если бы мой отец спокойно сидел и смотрел квиддич, не сломав при этом бедро, мне бы этого и не пришлось…

— _Сломав бедро_ (1)? Сколько мне лет вообще, как думаешь?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Скорпиус, — Около пятидесяти?

Драко закатил глаза. Эти невыносимые подростки всех вокруг считают старыми. Он ответил сыну, старательно имитируя американский акцент и говоря в нос:

— Ого, это _мощно_ , сынок. Скажи, разве эта Гермиона Грейнджер не _крутейшая_ девчонка?

— Доброй ночи, _старик_ , — пробормотал Скорпиус.

— _Дражайший отец_ для тебя, — сказал Драко в спину сыну.

Драко попытался отмахнуться от назойливого чувства вины, возникшего, когда он солгал сыну. Но разве он солгал?

Да. Это была ложь.

Если отбросить в сторону слизеринскую изворотливость, то нужно было признать, что его сын задал конкретный вопрос, а получил краткий, чисто формальный ответ. Эту тактику Драко использовал множество раз за свою жизнь — но никогда со Скорпиусом. Драко всегда был открытой книгой, когда к нему приходил за советом или разговором сын. Он придерживался единственного правила: задавая любой вопрос, получаешь честный ответ. Последнее, чего ему хотелось бы — это превращать свои отношения с сыном в хитросплетения секретов и лжи, как это было с ним и Люциусом.

Он убеждал себя, что ничего не рассказал в том числе и ради сына. Что если между ним и Гермионой ничего не получится? Скорпиусу ещё четыре года учиться у неё (конечно, при условии, что он наберёт достаточно баллов на С.О.В., чтобы продолжать изучать защиту от тёмных искусств, но, отбросив ложную скромность, Драко и не сомневался, что его сын — гений). Это привнесло бы совершенно неуместную неловкость в их отношения. Или того хуже. Что если бы Скорпиус привязался к ней, а они бы расстались? Определённо, было слишком странно и несправедливо вмешивать ребёнка в эти отношения.

Лучше держать всё в секрете, пока он и Гермиона не разберутся друг в друге. Лучше для всех.

— Тук-тук. Как себя чувствуешь? — у двери стояла Гермиона с маленькой плетёной корзинкой в руках. — Я принесла тебе немного еды. Подумала, что ты, наверное, голоден.

Драко и правда проголодался. Но он планировал совсем не такой вечер.

— Я хотел отвести тебя на правильный ужин, — ответил он.

— Здесь хватит на двоих, — усмехнулась Гермиона, — Я подумала, что как только мадам Помфри выпустит тебя, мы могли бы прогуляться. Ночь просто чудесная.

— Хитрая ведьма, — усмехнулся Драко, — Не беспокоишься, что кто-то увидит нас?

— Уже почти отбой. Студентам нельзя в такое время покидать гостиные, — покачала она головой.

— Можно подумать, тебя это когда-нибудь останавливало, — иронично изогнул бровь Драко.

— Знаю, в это трудно поверить, но с тех пор, как мы с Гарри и Роном выпустились, здесь стали уделять _куда больше_ внимания порядку и обучению.

— Хочешь сказать, больше никаких смертоносных змей, живущих в канализации и взглядом убивающих беззащитных детей в туалетах? Никаких секретных армий детей, часами обучающихся боевым заклинаниям в Выручай-комнате? — рассмеялся он.

— Ты забыл упомянуть о неконтролируемых дементорах, рыскающих по территории школы для нашей «защиты».

— И как после такого я могу сказать «нет»? — усмехнулся Драко, — Особенно когда рядом со мной будет бесстрашная защитница, способная справиться со всеми монстрами разом.

— Монстры, безумные бладжеры… надеру зад любому, кто попытается обидеть тебя, — улыбнулась она.

— Мой герой, — рассмеялся Драко.

* * *

1) Перелом шейки бедра обычно случается у пожилых пациентов с остеопорозом, то есть с истончением костной ткани, на что, по-видимому, и намекает Скорпиус


	15. Свидание у озера

Скорпиус брёл в подземелья, размышляя о странном поведении отца. Он сказал, что _не спит_ с профессором Грейнджер — но это ещё не значило, что он не интересовался ей. Ещё ни одна женщина не заставляла его так странно себя вести. И Скорпиус мысленно перематывал их разговор снова и снова.

— _Она тебе нравится?_

— _Ты расстроишься, если да?_

Скорпиус не смог сказать ему правду. И почему? Теперь в нём всё больше крепло подозрение, что, ответь он честно, было бы не о чем больше разговаривать.

— _Ты расстроишься, если да?_

— _Да._

Драко бы вздохнул. Попытался бы скрыть огорчение от своего сына.

— _Хорошо. Полагаю, она мне не нравится._

Его отцу _действительно_ нравилась профессор Грейнджер. Это было совершенно очевидно. И Скорпиус знал, что если отец подумает, что это действительно беспокоит его, он бы не сделал ни единого шага к ней. Не потому, что у Скорпиуса была симпатия к ней — уж теперь-то он понимал, насколько это было глупо. В конце концов, она годилась ему в матери и была его учителем. И хоть эти факты никак не усмиряли бабочек в его животе, просыпавшихся каждый раз, когда он заходил в её класс, Скорпиус знал, что это всего лишь парочка самых упрямых и что и они в конце концов исчезнут. Он на самом деле начал обращать внимание на девушек своего возраста, как и советовал ему отец. Но _почему_ это всё-таки расстраивало его? Потому что она была его учителем? Или из-за каких-то других, более эгоистичных мотивов?

Скорпиус не был наивным. Он знал, что его отец и мать провели мало времени вместе, прежде чем она умерла. И он не испытывал детской ревности, нашёптывающей о том, что придёт другая женщина и вытеснит все воспоминания о его матери. Но его немного беспокоило то, что кроме _него_ самого у отца появится кто-то ещё, кого он полюбит. Или дело было вообще не в отце, а он просто завидовал.

Но это было не совсем честно, верно? Скорпиус подумал, что его отец и так был одинок всё это время. Скорпиус не хотел такой жизни для него. Если кто и заслуживал счастья, так это его отец. Но всё же…

Это обязательно должна быть _она_? Профессор Грейнджер была не _просто_ женщиной. Она была образцом совершенства. Его отец безнадёжно влюбился в неё, но ещё до того, как он это осознал, это уже касалось не только их двоих. Всегда было так — Скорпиус и его отец против остального мира. А если профессор Грейнджер будет с ними, ему что, придётся называть её _мамой_?

 _Не будь придурком, Скорпиус. Это было бы более чем просто нелепо._

Из-за своей задумчивости Скорпиус едва не влетел в кого-то рыжеволосого и одетого в красную форму. К счастью, у этого кого-то были отменные рефлексы, и им удалось остановиться до столкновения.

— П-прошу прощения, — запнулся Скорпиус. Он понятия не имел, почему всегда так смущался в присутствии Розы Уизли. Она была _самой невыносимой_ из всех, кого он когда-либо встречал. Но в её синих глазах было что-то такое, что он всегда находил завораживающим. Конечно, если ему удавалось забыть о том, насколько она отвратительна.

— Ничего страшного, — она высокомерно вздёрнула подбородок. Она всё ещё не переоделась из своей формы для квиддича, и на её щеке темнела засохшая грязь.

Скорпиус ухмыльнулся. Она настоящая корова, если даже не представляет, как потрёпанно выглядит сейчас.

— Увидел что-то смешное, Малфой?

— Вовсе нет, — он снова ухмыльнулся, — Просто не уверен, что хоть однажды видел такое неудачное сочетание цветов хоть на ком-то, — изредка Скорпиус демонстрировал свои по-малфоевски заносчивые интонации, которые он унаследовал от отца. И обычно это случалось в присутствии Розы Уизли. — Я понимаю, что ты не виновата в том, что тебе от Уизли достался мелкий рост, клоунские рыжие волосы и куча веснушек. Но ты могла хотя бы попросить Сортировочную шляпу распределить тебя в Слизерин, чтобы тебе не пришлось носить цвета, в которых тебя за милю видно, — он не знал, зачем сказал это. Честно говоря, он думал, что она вполне хорошо выглядит.

Она поморщилась.

— Я хотя бы не пишу грязные _записки_ своим учителям. Ты правда думал, что моя тётя Гермиона хотя бы посмотрит в сторону такого испорченного мелкого придурка, как ты?

— О, да? По крайней мере, я не… Я… — Скорпиус отчаянно покраснел. — _Ты меня бесишь_!

— Кто бы говорил, Малфой, — потупилась она.

В какой-то момент спора они приблизились довольно близко друг к другу. Они выглядели как два животных, запертых в клетке и готовых к схватке. Скорпиус стоял настолько близко к Розе, что мог бы сосчитать веснушки на её носу. Не то что бы он считал их милыми или думал, что она красивая, когда сердится, _ничего такого_.

Роза стояла так близко к Скорпиусу, что могла видеть, как серебристые глаза превратились в тлеющие чёрные угли. Не то чтобы она думала, что они сногсшибательно красивы. Да у кого вообще могут быть _серебристые глаза_?

Скорпиус прочистил горло и немного отступил. Роза отзеркалила его движение, осознав, насколько они приблизились друг к другу. Роза сильно покраснела, и Скорпиус заметил, как в полумраке её щёки сливаются с цветом её волос и спортивной мантии. Он снова ухмыльнулся.

— Что _ещё_ смешного? — она была похожа на маленькую ягодку клубники. Это выглядело очаровательно. Выглядело бы. Будь это кто-нибудь менее раздражающий.

Скорпиус высокомерно пожал плечами. В то время как при общении с большинством людей он был кем-то средним между слизеринцем и пуффендуйцем (как правило, с перевесом в сторону пуффендуйской своей стороны), с Розой Уизли он вёл себя как истинный слизеринец. Она будила в нём змея… гм… звучит _абсолютно_ ужасно. Потому что… уфф.

— Я просто удивляюсь, как в ком-то может быть столько красного цвета. Знаю, что это старо, как мир, но, Уизли, правда. Это _не твой_ цвет.

— Ты вырос такой _принцессой_. Ни за что и не подумаешь, что тебя растил только папа.

— Ты просто никогда его не встречала, — он вскинул бровь, — Мой отец может быть… и я ничуть не преувеличиваю… _самым_ самовлюблённым человеком на земле.

Она тихо рассмеялась, вскинув взгляд и расправив плечи.

— Слышала, он получил на игре травму. Надеюсь, с ним всё в порядке.

— Да, всё хорошо, всего лишь порвана барабанная перепонка, — Скорпиус удивлённо моргнул, не веря, что Роза Уизли беспокоится о благополучии кого-то из Малфоев.

— Повезло, что там была тётя Гермиона, — Роза застенчиво улыбнулась, — Слышала, она перенесла его в больничное крыло.

— Знаю, — рассмеялся Скорпиус, — Я уже немного поиздевался над ним из-за этого.

— В этом нет ничего постыдного, — Роза хихикнула, — Тётя Гермиона крутая.

— Ты тоже, — усмехнулся Скорпиус.

— О? — Роза снова покраснела и посмотрела в пол, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

— Да, я просто имел в виду… — Скорпиус чувствовал, что тоже заливается краской, — Слышал, ты неплохо сыграла сегодня.

— Ты вообще что-то знаешь о квиддиче? — закатила она глаза.

— Знаю, что гриффиндорская форма выглядит ужасно и её следовало бы просто сжечь, — ухмыльнулся он.

— Ты неисправим, — она прикусила губу, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

— Я обаятельный, у меня безупречное чувство стиля и идеальные волосы.

— Ты бредишь, — хихикнула она.

— Не веди себя так, будто бы не согласна со мной, принцесса, — он сузил глаза.

— _Принцесса_? Из нас двоих скорее ты принцесса, — возразила она.

Скорпиус с трудом сдержал язвительный комментарий. Кстати, а с чего? Последнее слово не должно оставаться за Розой Уизли. Она такая… чертовски… _раздражающая_.

— Не пора ли тебе возвращаться в львиное логово, Уизли? Твои королевские подданные ждут не дождутся, чтобы расцеловать твои ноги за победу в игре. А мы оба прекрасно знаем, что ты скорее пожертвовала бы своим первенцем, чем упустила бы шанс послушать, как кто-то лебезит перед тобой.

— А _тебе_ не пора уползти в своё змеиное логово? Папочкины кресла, должно быть, скучают по твоей изнеженной заднице. Кто-то должен их согреть, к тому же никто не должен забывать, чей отец за них заплатил, — съязвила она в ответ.

— Размышляешь о моей заднице, Уизли? — он вздёрнул бровь.

— Спокойной ночи, Малфой, — тряхнув волосами, она затопала в сторону гриффиндорской башни.

— Спокойной ночи, Уизли, — ответил он и зашагал к подземельям.

— Ты учишь моего сына _драться на кулаках_?

— _Едва ли_ , — рассмеялась Гермиона, — Я учу их кое-каким приёмам обороны, потому что программа физической подготовки в Хогвартсе крайне ограничена.

— Вполне достаточна, если ты занимаешься квиддичем. Это помогало _мне_ оставаться в форме, — он ухмыльнулся и слегка откинулся назад на наколдованном Гермионой пледе, поигрывая мышцами.

— Выпендриваешься, — Гермиона закатила глаза.

— Кто бы говорил, мисс Я-Слегка-Перестаралась-С- _Редукто_. Напомнить, как ты сегодня надрала мой зад? — он дерзко вздёрнул бровь.

— Как твоя головная боль? — усмехнулась она.

— Какая головная боль? Я _настолько_ мужественный и крепкий, что даже почти не заметил разрыв барабанной перепонки.

— Особенно когда хрупкая женщина несла тебя в лазарет? — подначила она.

— Да, и это _ничуть_ не лишает меня чувства мужского достоинства, — он шутливо поморщился, — У нас может быть _хотя бы одно_ свидание, на котором мы притворимся, что я крутой и сногсшибательный, а не буквально наоборот?

— Возможно, я смогу подстроить всё так, чтобы на нас напали, а ты меня спас, — усмехнулась Гермиона и громко рассмеялась.

— Пусть это будет недовольный нюхлер(1), и дело в шляпе.

Она была счастлива, что они сидят у озера, а не в пафосном ресторане, ведь так она могла смеяться столько, сколько ей хотелось. Кто бы знал, что Драко Малфой может быть таким _забавным_? И очаровательным. И так приятно пахнуть. И прекрасно выглядеть. О, боги, _невыносимо_ прекрасно выглядеть.

Ну вот, она опять покраснела.

— Часть меня всё ещё не может поверить, что мы действительно делаем это.

— Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — он сместился, и его рука оказалась позади её спины. — И не знаю, как тебе, но мне очень нравится « _это_ ».

— Мне тоже, — она улыбнулась, — Не могу поверить, что я на свидании с _Драко Малфоем_ и что мне это очень нравится.

— И… хочется повторять это снова и снова, верно?

— А как ты думаешь?

— Я думаю, что кажусь тебе невероятно привлекательным и что ты считаешь лучшей идеей на свете встречаться со мной как можно чаще.

— Узнаю малфоевское эго, — кокетливо глянула она в его лицо.

— И ты очень хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал, потому что смотришь на мои губы весь вечер и со вчерашнего дня не можешь думать ни о чём другом.

— Ты же сейчас не про себя говоришь, верно? — она прикусила губу, пряча ухмылку.

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чём вы говорите, _профессор_ , — он невинно пожал плечами.

 _Не называй меня так_ , заскулил её внутренний голос. _Иначе я наброшусь на тебя и сделаю кое-какие неприличные для леди вещи_. Она снова прикусила губу.

 _Не делай так_ , заскулил его внутренний голос. _Иначе я наброшусь на тебя и сорву с тебя этот милый джемпер._

— В таком случае, — Гермиона включила свой профессорский голос, чтобы скрыть возбуждение, — я тоже не имею ни малейшего понятия. Время от времени я вижусь с отцами _всех_ моих учеников, мистер Малфой.

— Гермиона, — застонал Драко, — Ты хоть представляешь, _что_ со мной происходит, когда ты называешь меня «мистер Малфой»?

— Может быть, то же самое, что и со мной, когда ты называешь меня «профессор Грейнджер»?

Ухмыльнувшись, он потянулся к ней.

— Вы не слишком-то мотивируете меня называть вас по имени, _профессор_ , — почти прошептал он, приподнимая её подбородок и запечатывая губы поцелуем, о котором мечтал целый день.

Гермиона, возможно, и была крутым бывшим аврором, всего несколько часов назад спасшим целующего её мужчину от ужасной травмы головы, но в тот момент, когда его губы коснулись её, она превратилась в стонущую, сбитую с толку девчонку на грани обморока.

Она издала короткий горловой стон, немедленно отозвавшийся в паху Драко. Одна его рука зарылась в её волосы, другой он притянул её ближе к себе. Он поверить не мог, что когда-то находил раздражающим этот «маленький всезнайкин рот», который теперь считал самым восхитительным на вкус из всего, что он когда-либо пробовал. Когда его губы переместились на её челюсть, она застонала так откровенно, что Драко сквозь поцелуй зарычал в её нежную кожу.

Их тела, казалось, одновременно решили, что пора заканчивать с поцелуями в вертикальном положении. Драко откинулся на спину, потянув её за собой, и, когда она наклонилась над ним, скользнул рукой под её джемпер. На этот раз не было ни Поттера, ни Вальбурги Блэк, и они могли наслаждаться друг другом так, как они оба хотели. И, Мерлин, они оба _хотели_.

Драко слегка сжал её горло, лаская нежную кожу под застёжкой бюстгальтера. Она была такой же мягкой и гладкой, какой он себе её представлял. И ему хотелось большего. Казалось, Гермиона почувствовала это и одним движением стянула свой джемпер через голову. Драко шумно втянул воздух, глядя на неё, освещённую лунным светом, нависшую над ним практически топлесс, лишь в одном чёрном бюстгальтере. Это было практически невыносимо.

— _Мерлин_ , ты великолепна, — выдохнул он, притягивая её поближе, чтобы изучить новые участки её обнажившейся кожи. В ответ на комплимент она прикрыла глаза и наклонилась, снова целуя его и незаметно расстёгивая одну за одной пуговицы на его рубашке.

— Ммм, Гермиона, — бормотал он в её губы между поцелуями, — Н-не… — но она уже стягивала его рубашку с плеч и рук. Он крепко зажмурился, не в силах взглянуть в её глаза.

— О, — произнесла она, взглянув на едва чернеющую выцветшую татуировку на его левом предплечье, — Прости, я не думала… — она провела пальцами по метке, и от её прикосновения по его руке рассыпались мурашки.

— Я пойму, если ты захочешь остановиться, — он грустно улыбнулся.

— Почему я должна захотеть остановиться? — смутилась она.

— Потому что эта штука — напоминание о том, что я не просто хулиган, дразнивший тебя в школе, а бывший Пожиратель смерти, — он не мог взглянуть на неё. В его фантазиях он всегда оставался в рубашке.

Гермиона улыбнулась и медленно поцеловала его метку, губами прихватывая кожу. Глаза Драко расширились от неожиданного прикосновения.

— Это не определяет того, кто ты такой.

Всё существо Драко охватила жгучая смесь желания и благодарности. Он обхватил ладонями её лицо и пылко поцеловал. Ему было важно, чтобы она знала, _что_ для него значит то, что она сейчас с ним, невзирая на уродливое напоминание о его прошлом. И потому он целовал её нежно, долго, бережно. Когда он почувствовал, как она потянулась назад, чтобы расстегнуть свой бюстгальтер, он вдруг подумал, что они действительно собираются _не просто целоваться_. Он помог ей стянуть лямки и слегка отстранился, чтобы насладиться видом. Он замер, любуясь её обнажённой грудью, и отчаянно старался не думать о записке своего сына, с которой всё началось.

 _Готов поспорить, ваша грудь великолепна._

Но это было не то слово. «Великолепна» ничуть не отражало действительность. Быть может, дело было в том, что Драко уже много лет не видел женской груди, но на его глаза почти навернулись слёзы от одного её вида. Он со стоном наклонился и втянул одну из острых вершин в рот.

Он перекатывал языком и посасывал чувствительный сосок, и Гермиона протяжно стонала, прихватывая пальцами кожу на его спине.

— _Боже_ , Драко, — выстонала она.

Это лишь вдохновило его с удвоенным энтузиазмом сместиться к другой груди. Он втягивал её сосок и нежно обводил языком, нашёптывая что-то приятное. С трудом оторвавшись от её груди, он взглянул в её полуприкрытые веками глаза и выдохнул у самой кожи:

— Прости, если я чересчур сентиментален. Прошло так много времени, и ты так красива.

Она тяжело дышала, всё ещё одурманенная его ласками, и смотрела на его руки, плечи, обнажённый торс.

— Как и ты, — прошептала она. Со своей бледной мраморной кожей, плотно обтягивающей шесть аккуратных кубиков пресса, он мог бы быть статуей в музее. Его тело было просто произведением искусства.

Она пробежалась пальцами по его ремню, оглаживая выпуклость на брюках. Он с наслаждением прикрыл глаза от этого короткого прикосновения.

 _Полегче, Драко. Помни, что сказал Блейз. Ты не протянешь долго, учитывая, что это первый раз за десяток лет, когда красивая девушка касается тебя там._

Он стянул с себя джинсы и коснулся пояса её брюк. Хотя ему очень нравилось, как их мягкая ткань обнимает её изгибы и выпуклости, сейчас эти брюки казались ему самой раздражающей вещью на свете.

Она ухмыльнулась, когда он решительно дёрнул за язычок молнии.

— Не терпится меня раздеть?

— Не представляешь, _насколько_ , — прорычал он, набрасываясь на её губы. Она чуть приподняла бёдра, чтобы он стянул к щиколоткам брюки вместе с её трусиками. Его руки огладили её бёдра, жадно изучая мягкую кожу, открывшуюся взору. Она вскинула бёдра навстречу его пальцам, и он едва не задохнулся. Если и были в его жизни моменты, когда ему было так же сложно сдерживаться, то он о таком не помнил.

— Прошу тебя, — простонала она в его рот.

Он провёл рукой по её складочкам между ног, ощущая влагу на своих пальцах. Он призвал всё своё самообладание, чтобы не взять её здесь и сейчас, поскольку сомневался, что сможет долго продержаться, оказавшись внутри. Вместо этого он наклонился к её уху, прикусив мочку, и прошептал:

— Как _сильно_ ты просишь? — и толкнулся в неё чуть согнутыми пальцами, с силой нажимая кончиками пальцев на особенно чувствительную переднюю стенку и заставив её задохнуться под ним.

Она тихонько заскулила, когда от его движений ожили миллионы нервных окончаний. От звуков его голоса её пробирала дрожь, её соски тёрлись о его грудь, а его пальцы медленно двигались внутри неё снова и снова, вводя её в лихорадочное состояние. Он доказывал, что был слизеринцем в постели… ублажая и соблазняя её, в отличие от аврорского «бери нахрапом» подхода её прошлых любовников. Он играл с ней и хотел, чтобы она _тоже_ играла по его правилам. Как она могла ему отказать? Она закусила губу и, глядя прямо в его глаза, сказала:

— Драко Малфой, если ты не трахнешь меня прямо сейчас, я отколдую тебе член.

Он издал раненый стон, когда его пальцы выскользнули из неё, и толкнулся бёдрами, заполняя её.

— _Бляяять_ , — простонал он, тяжело дыша и пытаясь свыкнуться с ощущением тугого, шелковистого жара, обнимающего его член. За долгие годы он успел отвыкнуть от удовольствия такого масштаба.

 _О боже, я кончу прямо сейчас. Сосредоточься на чём-то другом, Драко! Живо!_

Драко умирал от желания толкнуться в неё снова и в то же время заставлял себя думать о том, как его дедушка и бабушка отчитали бы его за это, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро. В конце концов, гормоны одержали верх, и, когда Гермиона подалась бёдрами ему навстречу, он медленно вышел из неё и резко столкнулся с ней бёдрами снова.

— Ооо, боже, Драко, _да_!

— Боже, Гермиона, — выдохнул он в её шею, врезаясь в неё бёдрами снова и снова, — Ты _чертовски_ узкая.

Два изголодавшихся по сексу человека яростно отдавались друг другу у озера, во весь голос выстанывая непристойности и неясные звуки. Спасибо Мерлину, что они ушли так далеко от замка, иначе их услышал бы каждый ребёнок в Хогвартсе. Он даже не пытались вести себя тише.

Драко скользнул рукой между их телами, лаская её клитор. Он хотел, чтобы она кончила быстрее, потому что ему было всё сложнее сдерживаться. Он чувствовал, как струился между его лопаток пот, пока он вколачивался в неё. Его тело требовало разрядки, но он не мог позволить себе кончить раньше и хотел сначала довести её до оргазма. Он усилил давление на её клитор и взял более быстрый темп, надеясь, что это доведёт её до края. Он почувствовал, как она мелко задрожала и плотнее обхватила его, и мужское самолюбие внутри него запело.

— _Боже_ , Драко, я сейчас кончу!

 _Наконец_ он мог отпустить себя. Рыча, он кончил почти одновременно с ней и в тот же момент поклялся, что воспользуется каждой возможностью снова оказаться внутри неё, так что его тело больше никогда не забудет о том, что такое секс.

Он рухнул рядом с ней, и они оба замерли, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Когда они повернулись лицом друг к другу, их губы медленно растянулись в одинаковых усмешках, а их расслабленные тела сотряслись счастливым смехом. Драко притянул её за талию и приник к её губам медленным, долгим поцелуем.

Когда они смогли оторваться друг от друга, Гермиона первой нарушила тишину.

— _Поверить_ не могу, что мы это сделали.

Волосы Драко торчали во все стороны, его глаза пьяно поблёскивали, а губы изогнулись в кривоватой улыбке. Он выглядел и ощущал себя _как следует_ оттраханным.

— Думаю, мы должны повторить это, пока мне не пришлось идти домой.

— Никаких возражений, мистер Малфой, — хихикнула она.

Он зарычал и снова притянул её гибкое, расслабленное после оргазма тело.

— Осторожнее, ведьма, ты разбудила василиска.

Гермиона закатила глаза.

— _Это_ твоё странное имя для пениса, которое придумывают все мужчины?

— Только если он войдёт в твою Тайную комнату, — невозмутимо прошептал он, и Гермиона громко расхохоталась над этой пошлой шуткой.

— Вау. Я _правда_ не могу поверить, что только что занималась сексом с тобой.

— Так каковы мои шансы снова забраться в твои трусики, если я продолжу эти примитивные приставания? — рассмеялся он.

— Я бы сказала, они довольно высоки, мистер Малфой, — ухмыльнулась она и потянулась за новым поцелуем.

1) Нюхлер — небольшое животное, похожее на смесь крота и утконоса. Живёт в норах и обожает всё блестящее. Обладает смирным нравом, но не рекомендовано к содержанию дома, так как способно сильно повредить мебель.


	16. Драко Малфой, великолепнейший ублюдок

Драко проснулся, поперхнувшись кудрявыми каштановыми волосами, настойчиво лезущими в рот и нос. После изначального дискомфорта и кратковременно нахлынувшего ужаса — _Мерлин, я что, умираю?_ — он вспомнил события прошлой ночи и беззвучно довольно зарычал.

Когда его сердце перестало бешено стучать после его первого за целый десяток лет секса, он и Гермиона переместились в её комнату для _второго раунда_. Крайне развратного и весьма долгого. Да-да. Даже не сомневайтесь. После которого у него не осталось ни единой из старых глупых претензий к её рту. Это был потрясающий рот. Его любимый рот. И этот рот, годами, должно быть, командовавший людьми, был весьма умел в…

— Доброе утро, — сонно промурлыкала Гермиона.

— Доброе, — прошептал он, оставляя цепочку из поцелуев от её уха до шеи.

— Ммм, это просто… ЧЁРТ!

Драко отбросило назад на постели, когда Гермиона резко вскочила на ноги.

— Да, примерно на что-то такое я и рассчитывал этим утром, — съехидничал он.

— _Нет_ , Драко, не тупи! Это же утро! — она завела руки за спину, наощупь застёгивая фиолетовый бюстгальтер. Драко был так разочарован тем, что её прекрасная грудь скрылась под одеждой, что даже не нашёл в себе сил сказать ей о перекрутившемся ремешке на спине.

— Очень хорошо, Грейнджер. Утро действительно приходит после ночи. Будучи родителем, беспокоящимся за образование собственного сына, я рад узнать, что мой ребёнок учится у лучших.

— Ты правда не понимаешь, что это значит? — закатила она глаза.

— Что бы это ни значило, это не оправдывает того, что ты сейчас натягиваешь одежду со спринтерской скоростью. Если наступление утра так травмирует тебя, почему бы нам не вернуться в постель и не продолжить ночные дела? Я заставлю тебя забыть про утро, — чернота его зрачков затопила радужку.

 _Грёбаный Мерлин, это что, щенячьи глаза? Как будто ему нужны уловки, чтобы оставлять её без трусиков._

Гермиона застонала и топнула ногой, как капризный ребёнок, вынужденный делать то, что ему не хочется.

— Я _не могууу_. У меня урок через полчаса.

Драко отбросил одеяло, напоминая ей о том, как выглядит голым, и подошёл к ней, обвивая руками.

— Отмени его, — прошептал он, — Сейчас утро понедельника. Только заучки и ботаники это заметят.

— Ты же понимаешь, что _твой сын_ как раз из таких? — сощурилась она, — Как и я когда-то.

— Мой сын — чёртов вундеркинд, — ухмыльнулся Драко, — Ещё немного информации, и он потонет в знаниях. А _вы_ , мисс Грейнджер, — его рука скользнула между ними, погладив её через трусики, и Гермиона задохнулась, — Были _очень_ хорошей девочкой, так почему бы вам не взять выходной только для себя?

 _Цирцеевы сиськи_ , _как же он хорош_. Ангел и демон отчаянно боролись внутри Гермионы.

 _Ты не можешь просто отменить урок! Ты взрослая и ответственная женщина. Эти дети рассчитывают на тебя_ , — пропела Гермиона-Ангел.

 _Хэй, припоминаешь, как прошлой ночью тебя трахнули впервые за эти годы? Припоминаешь, насколько тебе это понравилось? Конечно, припоминаешь, это было потрясающе до потери сознания. Этот прекрасный мужчина, ласкающий тебя в этот самый момент, заставит тебя забыть собственное имя, если ты всего лишь отменишь урок, женщина!_ — соблазняла Гермиона-Демон.

Когда его палец проник под кромку её трусиков, чтобы коснуться её кожи, плохая Гермиона заговорила громче. Она прикусила губу, и Драко резко вздохнул от этого жеста, толкнувшись пальцем чуть глубже во влажный жар её тела, слегка поддразнивая.

— Я… Драко, мм… ох, я… Я _не могу_ отменить урок!

 _Кажется, раунд за мной_ , — мысленно улыбнулась Гермиона-Ангел.

 _Всего лишь битва, но не война, сучка_ , — пропела Гермиона-Демон.

Драко надул губы и убрал руку.

— Ну хорошо. У меня был весьма подробный план наступления, но, видимо, придётся отложить его до следующих выходных, которые ты проведёшь в моей постели, не в силах отказать мне в удовольствии насладиться тобой и довести тебя до невменяемого состояния.

— Невменяемого, говоришь? — Гермиона с любопытством приподняла бровь.

— _Совершенно_ недееспособного, — прошептал он ей на ухо.

— И _так_ ты приглашаешь леди на свидание? — ухмыльнулась она.

— Может быть, я ошибаюсь, но после того, что мы делали этой ночью, ты _совершенно точно_ не леди, — он окинул её жадным взглядом с ног до головы.

Она легонько шлёпнула его по руке.

— Давай _серьёзнее_. Как ты собираешься уйти отсюда, чтобы никто тебя не увидел?

— Ах, Хогвартс, — с ностальгией вздохнул Драко, — Ты никогда не изменишься, верно?.. _Ауч_! — она снова ударила его по руке, — Полегче, женщина.

— Сосредоточься.

Он вовлёк её в долгий и страстный поцелуй.

— Не волнуйся, я могу сбежать через окно. Ни один студент не узнает, какая плохая девчонка их преподаватель защиты, — сказал он, и Гермиона усмехнулась.

— Прости, что выгоняю тебя.

— Я понимаю, — он задумчиво вздохнул, — Хоть и подавлен тем, что мне не удалось тебя соблазнить этим утром. Но ты поразмышляй о том, что упустила, когда будешь учить этих сопляков, как накладывать проклятие ватных ног.

— И зачем я вообще стала учителем? — проскулила она.

— Наверное, ты чересчур умная, Грейнджер, — он пожал плечами, — Но лично меня вообще не волнует твой мозг — только прекрасное тело, Грейнджер, — он провёл руками по её животу и обхватил ладонями ягодицы, слегка покусывая шею и заставляя трепетать её ресницы.

— Ч-что ты делаешь?

— Проверяю твою решимость, — прошептал он ей в шею.

— Моя решимость непоколебима, — в противовес словам её голос подрагивал и подпрыгнул на пару октав выше, чем обычно.

Драко ухмыльнулся и продолжил вышёптывать своим бархатистым голосом:

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь. Держу пари, через несколько часов ты будешь сидеть за столом, перебирая эссе и думая обо мне, — он осторожно подул на её шею, — И будешь сожалеть о том, что не позволила мне тебя раздеть, — он ухмыльнулся, разглядывая её порозовевшие щёки, расширенные зрачки и приоткрытый рот. Когда он отпустил её, она почувствовала себя на мгновение дезориентированной и _совершенно_ растрёпанной. Драко с нежностью вздохнул, одеваясь.

— Ты просто дьявол, — произнесла она слабым голосом.

— Я мужчина. Когда мне отказывают, я прибегаю к хитрости, — он открыл окно и повернулся к ней лицом, с удовольствием отмечая, как она прикусила губу, наблюдая за ним, — Хорошо провести остаток дня, Гермиона, — с явно фальшивой беззаботностью пожелал он. Последний раз ухмыльнувшись, он шагнул к подоконнику, заметив её слегка огорчённый прощальный взгляд.

Он улыбался, произнося дезиллюминационное заклинание. Конечно, она захочет, чтобы он вернулся, и он с нетерпением будет ждать этого. Направляясь к воротам, он практически подпрыгнул на месте, представив, как она касается себя, оставшись в комнате наедине с мыслями о нём.

 _Кто слизеринский бог секса?_ _ **Ты**_ _, Драко, великолепный ты ублюдок!_

Он был настолько счастлив, что пропустил внимательный взгляд карих глаз, заметивших его до того, как он скрылся под дезиллюминационными чарами.

Сказать, что Альбус Поттер был белой вороной в семье Поттеров, было бы большим преуменьшением.

Для начала, он попал на Слизерин. Ладно. Не страшно. Межфакультетское единство и всё такое.

Он был лучшим другом парня, с отцом которого враждовал в детстве его собственный папа. Опять же… ладно. Скорпиус нравится абсолютно всем: мамам, папам, кому угодно.

Ему не нравился квиддич. _Вот это_ уже преграда посерьёзнее. Его мама была профессиональный игроком в квиддич до того, как забеременела сестрой, а отец, судя по всему, был величайшим из всех школьных ловцов. А ещё были еженедельные игры в квиддич. Поттеры и Уизли собирались в Норе и играли в квиддич каждое воскресенье, сколько Альбус себя помнил. _Он_ , однако, предпочитал ковыряться в грядках вместе с садовыми гномами. Они прекрасно ухаживали за садом, и он чувствовал себя обязанным почаще хвалить их за это.

Его любимым членом семьи был не всеми обожаемый дядя Рон, руководивший _дурацким магазином приколов_. И не бабуля, при встрече набиравшая его карманы конфетами и причитавшая о том, насколько же он худой. Это был кузен его отца Дадли, ставший профессиональным кондитером и познакомивший Альбуса с удивительным миром Стартрека.

У отца и Дадли отношения теперь были куда лучше, чем в детстве, но Поттер-старший всё равно не мог взять в толк, с чего вдруг его сын нашёл родственную душу в (ныне) добром великане Дадли. Но Дадли был крутым. Он отлично умел слушать и учил Альбуса говорить по-клингонски к огромному огорчению всех остальных членов семьи.

Когда его мама спрашивала, убирается ли он в своей комнате, Альбус отвечал: « _tam, qul-nach wench! rach qaStaHvIS wa' lach'eghDI' potent loD-He'So' DayaHmoH wa'_ », что примерно значило « _Тишина, огненноволосая дева! Этот человек желает укрепить свой запах мужика!_ »

Его мама морщила нос, ворча из-за потока тарабарщины, льющейся изо рта её среднего ребёнка, и пренебрежительно качала головой, называя его « _самым странным из детей_ ». Но на самом деле Альбус _наслаждался_ уборкой. Это его успокаивало.

И он обожал готовить. У него были были лучшие баллы за маггловедение. Он был первым _слизеринцем_ , отличившимся в этом предмете, за... ну... наверное, со времён появления маггловедения в программе Хогвартса. Он с удовольствием ухаживал за садом, делал уборку и готовил еду по-маггловски, не используя магию, считая, что это отразит его _собственный стиль_ в конечном результате. Он и Дадли могли часами обсуждать кондитерское ремесло. И их споры порой были чересчур оживлёнными. На прошлом дне рождения отца Альбус произвёл фурор, ударив кулаком по кофейному столику с криком:

— Да каким _неотёсанным болваном_ надо быть, чтобы не добавлять лимонную цедру в кексы?

Отец, потягивая огневиски, лишь закатил глаза:

— Мерлин, спаси нас от этих _двоих_.

Альбуса не волновал его статус белой вороны. В отличие от большинства людей, жаждущих одобрения общества, Альбус прекрасно чувствовал в броне из собственных странностей и причуд. Он знал, что другим людям бывает неловко рядом с ним, но его это не сильно волновало. Почему он должен беспокоиться из-за того, что другие люди его не понимают?

Встретив Скорпиуса в Хогвартс-экспрессе, он понял, что нашёл друга, который его понимает. Скорпиус никогда не осуждал его и не пытался найти оправдание его поступкам. Он принимал его настоящим, не задавая лишних вопросов. И именно поэтому ему придётся огорошить Скорпиуса новостью о том, что он увидел его отца, вылезающего через окно комнаты профессора Грейнджер и выглядящего как... ну, как парень, у которого был отличный секс прошлой ночью.

Альбус мечтал, чтобы ему вообще не приходило в голову проверить свои _Чихающие мухоловки_ этим утром в теплицах. Но он просто не мог проигнорировать предупреждение профессора Лонгботтома о том, что от перемены погоды у них может начаться лихорадка. Альбус вздохнул.

— Полагаю, мне не остаётся ничего другого, — смущённо проговорил он вслух, — Будем надеяться, Скорп не заавадит гонца за плохие новости.


	17. Женщина, за которую стоит бороться

Зайдя утром в Большой Зал, Скорпиус поймал короткий взгляд Розы Уизли, прежде чем та залилась краской и отвернулась. Он не был уверен, почему именно, но в этот момент он очень гордился собой и не мог сдержать расплывшуюся на губах ухмылку.

— Чего это ты такой довольный? — Саймон сузил глаза, подозрительно глядя на севшего рядом Скорпиуса.

— Просто хороший день, — откликнулся тот, накладывая на тарелку яичницу и сосиски.

Альбус закатил глаза. Эти переглядывания между его кузиной Розой и Скорпиусом были, честно говоря, _абсолютно_ нелепы. Ни один из них не хотел признаваться в симпатии другому, и вместо этого они продолжали строить из себя псевдо-врагов. Он надеялся, что вскоре хоть кто-то из них наберётся смелости и что-то сделает. Иначе лет через двадцать будут как тётя Гермиона и отец Скорпа. Кстати, об этом...

— Эй, Скорп, — прошептал Альбус, чтобы его мог слышать только Скорпиус, — Этим утром я видел кое-что такое, о чём тебе нужно знать.

— Альбус, — выпрямился Скорпиус, пытаясь избежать взгляда Альбуса, — Если ты опять о своих _Чихающих мухоловках_ , то гарантирую, ты единственный из всех, у кого...

— Я не об этом. Я про твоего отца и профессора Грейнджер.

Скорпиус резко выдохнул.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, Ал, но они _не_ спят вместе. Я спросил об этом папу вчера, и он всё рассказал.

— Тогда, быть может, тебе нужно спросить его ещё раз этим утром, потому что ответ мог измениться.

Скорпиус попытался подавить волну беспокойства. Он знал, что Альбус, его лучший друг, _наверняка_ ошибся. Отец не стал бы лгать ему.

— И что ты видел?

Альбус помедлил.

— Как твой папа вылезал из окна профессора Грейнджер, и выглядел он до смерти довольным.

До Скорпиуса постепенно доходил смысл сказанного.

Около двадцати секунд он не чувствовал абсолютно ничего. Хотя у него было достаточно времени для того, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью о том, что это _может_ случиться, он всё равно был шокирован, а его чувства будто бы оцепенели.

Затем он почувствовал удивление. Он удивлялся тому, что _совершенно_ не завидует отцу. Наверное, он больше не был влюблён в профессора Грейнджер. _И как это случилось?_ , подумал он, и на мгновение перед его глазами вспыхнул образ девушки с тёмно-голубыми глазами и рыжими волосами.

А потом пришла обида. Обида за то, что его отец, который был всегда абсолютно честен с ним, вдруг обманул его. Он соврал прошлой ночью? Или на _тот_ момент технически это было ещё правдой? Скорпиус надеялся на последнее, но он в любом случае хотел бы, чтобы отец был с ним откровенен.

— Он выглядел счастливым? — спросил наконец Скорпиус.

— Это мягко сказано, но да, — приподнял бровь Альбус.

— Тогда, полагаю, так и есть, — Скорпиус вздохнул. — Мой отец спит с профессором Грейнджер, — отрешённо проговорил он.

— Блин, _на самом деле_? — удивлённо переспросил Саймон, — Что это вообще значит, Скорп? Она теперь _девушка_ твоего отца? Ты теперь на особом положении или как? — Скорпиус в ответ раздражённо закатил глаза.

— Отвечу на твои вопросы по порядку, Саймон: я не знаю. Может быть. И _определённо_ нет.

— Ты в порядке, друг? — толкнул его в плечо Альбус.

— Да, — кивнул Скорпиус, — Просто мне обидно, что отец не рассказал о том, что она ему нравится. Вряд ли бы я стал возражать.

— Это ты сейчас пластинку сменил, — возражал Саймон, — Было время, когда ты вызвал бы его на дуэль из-за неё.

— _Наверняка_ именно поэтому он и не сказал тебе, Скорп, — вставил Альбус.

— Вещи меняются, — пожал плечами Скорпиус и встал, чтобы уйти, — _Многие_ вещи.

Идя по Хогсмиду, Драко знал, что выглядит как полный идиот. Люди пялились на него, и это было неудивительно, поскольку он никогда за всю свою жизнь не улыбался во весь рот, как сейчас. Драко Малфой был известен среди волшебников, и наверняка видящие его сейчас люди думали, что это кто-то другой под Оборотным зельем. Но Драко было всё равно.

 _Гермиона Грейнджер._

Драко Малфой никогда не планировал ничего подобного. Она была настоящим сюрпризом — лучшим сюрпризом, который преподнесла ему жизнь за последние годы. Он просто чувствовал себя таким... чертовски _счастливым_.

Он бы с удовольствием остался в её постели на весь день и просто разговаривал с ней. Он любил её слушать. Не удивительно, что её студенты влюблялись в неё. Она знала _столь_ многое, а если о чём-то и не знала, то её интерес к неизведанному был просто заразителен. Она была сложной и привлекательной. Она заставляла его смеяться.

Она была красивой. Настолько, что ему было трудно дышать.

И у них был секс. Прекраснейший из всего, что с ним когда-либо случалось. Она была более гибкой и сильной, чем все женщины, с которыми он был до этого, но её плавные изгибы и хрипловатые вздохи были невероятно женственными. Её влияние на него было неоспоримо. Будто бы его либидо подверглось сексуальной репрессии и на годы впало в спячку, погребённое под долгом и обязанностями, но после вчерашней ночи вернулось с удвоенной силой. И только из-за Гермионы Грейнджер.

Ему нравилось наблюдать, как она общается со своими друзьями. И, хоть он и чувствовал себя тогда неловко, он не мог сдержать усмешку, вспомнив о её пикировке с Поттером о правах домовых эльфов. Спустя столько времени — после многих лет работы аврором — под её опытом и знаниями всё ещё билось мягкое и человечное сердце. Мальчишкой Драко насмехался над её мягкосердечием и пылом. Но, став мужчиной, Драко находил это невероятно притягательным.

Будучи слизеринцем, Драко не мог похвастаться открытым на распашку сердцем. Гриффиндорцы сражаются — слизеринцы прячутся. Так было всегда. Но теперь, став взрослым, Драко признавал, что в жизни было место и борьбе, и скрытности, хотя лично ему никогда и ни за что не приходилось бороться. Он был рождён с привилегиями и богатством. В нём воспитывали веру в то, что весь мир принадлежит ему. Когда возникал конфликт, он всегда предпочитал собственные интересы тому, чтобы прямо посмотреть в лицо проблеме. Он просто плыл по течению, поскольку никогда раньше ему не нужно было стоять на своём.

Гермиона была не такой — она была бойцом до мозга костей. Ещё со времён Хогвартса она боролась за всё: за свои оценки, за друзей, за права домовых эльфов. Не говоря уже о её важнейшей роли в победе над самым могущественным тёмным волшебником за всю историю Британии. Их отношения, подумал Драко, наверняка первая вещь в её жизни, которую ей приходится от всех скрывать. Ему было немного неловко, что _он_ был той самой причиной, заставившей великую Гермиону Грейнджер уйти в тень.

Суть в том, что сам Драко _не хотел_ скрывать происходящее межу ними. В его груди разрасталась гордость, стоило ему подумать, что у Гермионы Грейнджер хоть какое-то подобие отношений с ним, учитывая историю его жизни. Для него самого она была подарком судьбы. Она была воплощением всего, о чём он когда-либо мечтал в женщине. Она заставляла его чувствовать себя мужчиной, когда выстанывала его имя в порыве страсти. Она заставляла его чувствовать себя мальчишкой, когда он краснел и заикался рядом с ней.

Неужели она всегда была идеальной? Он поверить не мог, что, зная эту женщину с тех пор, как им было по одиннадцать лет, он не нашёл времени по достоинству оценить то совершенство, коим являлась Гермиона Грейнджер. И теперь, как никогда ранее, он был твёрдо уверен, что в юности был полнейшим идиотом, не сумевшим разглядеть этого под самым своим носом.

Не то чтобы он сожалел обо всех своих решениях. Сразу после войны он встретился с Асторией Гринграсс и полюбил её. И никогда не пожалел об этом, хоть они и провели ничтожно мало времени вместе. Он был молод и разбит; она была мила и прекрасна, и смогла простить все его ошибки. Это всё, на что он мог надеяться в свои восемнадцать. И потому, едва её родители дали благословение на брак, он сделал шаг в неизвестность и женился на ней.

Их короткий брак был словно в другой жизни. Драко уже давно не мог вспомнить о ней всяких мелочей вроде цвета её глаз или того, как пахли её волосы. Они двое были лишены возможности построить множество воспоминаний вместе — и жить вместе. Но у них появился Скорпиус. И Драко всегда любил Асторию за то, что она подарила ему сына.

Скорпиус всегда был для него на первом месте. Большую часть жизни он был всей семьёй Драко. Люциус умер в Азкабане вскоре после войны, через три года после рождения сына скончалась Астория, а вскоре после этого и мать Драко последовала за ними. Но у него был сын. И, Мерлин, он не просил ни о чём больше. И именно это было основной причиной скрытности. Драко хотел быть уверен, что то, что он чувствовал к Гермионе, было настоящим — и что это что-то будет _длительным_ , — прежде, чем он приведёт её в жизнь собственного сына.

Драко Малфою было уже не восемнадцать. И он не мог действовать спонтанно, особенно если это касалось прекрасной женщины. Но Гермиона значила для него _что-то_ , и он хотел всё сделать _правильно_. По-настоящему правильно.

Сражаться или прятаться? Этот вопрос был решающим. Всю свою жизнь он скрытничал, и всё было в порядке. Но, возможно, в этот раз " _в порядке_ " было бы недостаточно.

 _Гермиона Грейнджер._

Он безмятежно выдохнул, достигнув точки аппарации. _За эту женщину стоит бороться._

Гермиона морально готовилась к первому уроку у третьего курса Слизерина и Гриффиндора. Ей просто необходимо было успокоиться, потому что она всерьёз опасалась, увидев глаза Скорпиуса Малфоя, выпалить: "ПРОШЛОЙ НОЧЬЮ Я ПЕРЕСПАЛА С ТВОИМ ОТЦОМ!" Определённо, это была не лучшая формулировка.

Но она не могла перестать думать о том, какие восхитительные вещи Драко творил с её телом. И как _чертовски_ красив был при этом. Это было даже нечестно!

 _Ты сможешь, Гермиона. Ты обезвредила шайку Салливана. Ты обучила грёбаную_ _ **прорву**_ _авроров, чтобы заменить ими дементоров в Азкабане. Ты сразила Лорда. Чёртова. Волдеморта! Конечно, ты можешь просто зайти в этот класс, не думая о Драко и его... проклятье, великолепном языке и о его большом..._

В кабинете суматоха, устроенная тринадцатилетними студентами, прервала её мысли. С несколько натянутой улыбкой она поздоровалась:

— Доброе утро.

 _Доброе утро, мелкие проказники. Если бы не вы, я бы прямо сейчас извивалась в удовольствии под красивейшим мужчиной, почти противоестественно чувствующем все мои желания._

Она оживилась, когда её крестница, Роза Уизли, привлекла её внимание, быстро помахав рукой, и улыбнулась.

— Поздравляю со вчерашней победой, Роза.

— Вы видели, как я раскусила финт Вронского(1)? Конечно, можно было это сделать немного раньше, но и без того вышло хорошо, я думаю...

Гермиона просто молча кивала, позволяя Розе продолжать. Честно говоря, она не имела ни малейшего понятия о каком "финте Ронского" толкует крестница — это было явно выше её уровня подготовки в квиддиче.

— Правда?

Гермиона моргнула — кажется, Роза только что задала ей вопрос. _Говори же, женщина!_

— Кхм... Ты была великолепна.

— Спасибо, тётя Гермиона, — улыбнулась Роза, — Слышала, вы тоже стали героем матча и спасли отца Малфоя.

Гермиона залилась краской при упоминании Драко. Она заметила, что Скорпиус сидит на своём обычном месте на первом ряду, изо всех сил делая вид, что не прислушивается к их разговору.

— Ничего особенного, — она разгладила невидимые складки на мантии и поправила волосы.

 _Женщина, возьми себя в руки! прекрати строить из себя Скарлет О'Хара, его даже в комнате нет._

— Если все успели занять свои места, то я начну разбивать вас на пары для более успешной практической работы, а после мы вспомним кое-какие физические приемы самозащиты, которые пытались освоить в пятницу.

Скорпиус черкнул пару строк на пергаменте, зачарованным таким образом, чтобы он мог общаться с Альбусом и Саймоном. Обычно он так не делал, потому что считал настоящим дурачеством выкидывать подобные выходки на уроке. Чаще всего на уроке по ЗОТИ он предпочитал смотреть на чудесные "С" и/или "Ж" профессора Грейнджер. Но сегодня он решил сделать исключение.

 _Она выглядит взволнованной, правда?_

 _Не то чтобы_ , ответил Альбус, _она_ _никак_ _не может знать, что ты знаешь. Но я никогда её такой не видел. Она ведёт себя так_ _по-девчачьи_ _. Но я не говорю, что это плохо_.

 _Подумай_ _только, приятель_ , добавил Саймон, _Мы целую вечность представляли, как она выглядит без одежды. А твой отец теперь знает точно. Он видел всё, чувак. Я бы чертовски гордился, будь это мой отец._

 _Отлично_ , нахмурился Скорпиус. _Познакомь с ней_ _своего_ _отца, вдруг она и с ним трахнется_.

Взгляд профессора упал на слизеринскую троицу. К счастью, они были слизеринцами, а не пуффендуйцами или гриффиндорцами, а это означало, что им хватило ума переписываться в

зачарованном пергаменте, а не просто обмениваться записками. Вся троица быстро натянула маски прилежных, "супер-увлечённых словами профессора" студентов. Они отлично справились, и подозрение исчезло из взгляда профессора.

— Сегодня я хотела бы поставить мистера Малфоя в пару с...

Только не Уизли. Только не Уизли. Только не Уизли.

— ... с мисс Уизли.

Да чёрт.

Скорпиуса не могли поставить в пару с Розой Уизли. Она обращалась к нему свысока, будто бы это не он вместе с ней занимал лидирующие позиции в успеваемости курса. И она была чёртовой всезнайкой. И это почти затмевало тот факт, что от её волос пахнет корицей.

Скорпиус закатил глаза, когда Роза выпрямилась и возмущённо посмотрела на него. Она даже не собиралась пересаживаться за его парту — она ждала, когда он сам придёт к ней. Грёбаная принцесса.

Он подошёл к её столу, изображая на лице смертельную скуку.

— Ну же, Ваше высочество. Как именно предпочитаете надрать мне зад?

— Мы не должны "надрать друг другу зад", Малфой, — фыркнула Роза, — Мы должны отработать практические навыки.

Скорпиус вздохнул. Это было вишенкой на торте его потрясающе дерьмового дня. Он обернулся на Альбуса — тот был в паре с Моникой Флинт. Альбус, напустив на себя всезнайский вид, инструктировал свою напарницу, и Скорпиус не мог сдержать усмешку.

— Первое, что тебе нужно сделать — полностью контролировать запястья, — вещал он, перехватив руку Моники и заводя её то назад, то вперёд, — Чувствуешь? Это я полностью контролирую твои запястья. И прямо сейчас могу сделать всё, что захочу, понимаешь? Это потому что я контролирую твои запястья. Всегда делай так же.

— Профессор Грейнджер не говорила ничего об этом. Ты уверен, что мы делаем всё правильно? — сконфуженно спросила Моника.

— Ты действительно задаёшь вопросы тому, кто удерживает твои запястья прямо сейчас? — приподнял бровь Альбус.

Скорпиус усмехнулся. Альбус, засранец, умел напустить дым в глаза. А этот приём он увидел на какой-то картинке в интернете. И Скорпиус сильно подозревал, что это было просто поводом сблизиться с Моникой.

— Ну? Ты готов начать? — Роза строго посмотрела на Скорпиуса, уперев руки в бёдра и идеально подражая профессору Грейнджер. Скорпиус ухмыльнулся.

Роза выпрямила спину и опасно сузила глаза.

— Над чем ты теперь смеёшься? Может, над моим гриффиндорским галстуком? Я в курсе, что он красный. И в курсе, что мне не идёт этот цвет. Так что ты сотрёшь эту ухмылочку со своего лица прямо сейчас, потому что я не позволю тебе портить мои оценки из-за того, что ты просто сказочный придурок и оскорблять цвет моей одежды каждый раз, когда видишь меня!

— Полегче, Уизли, — удивлённо приподнял брови Скорпиус, — Я вообще не думал о твоём отвратительном красном галстуке. Я думал о том, что ты напоминаешь мне профессора Грейнджер.

Роза сглотнула. Румянец со щёк расползался на её шею.

— Ага, — Скорпиус ухмыльнулся, — Правда, знаешь... без сисек.

Роза больно шлёпнула его по руке.

— Ай. Я просто пошутил. Уверен, через пару лет у тебя будут отличные сиськи.

Ещё шлепок.

— Ай. Серьезно, Уизли, завязывай с этим дерьмом! Разве ты не собиралась продемонстрировать, насколько ты лучше меня в приёмах самообороны?

— Я всегда лучше тебя, Малфой, — приподняла бровь Роза.

Он сузил глаза и шагнул вперёд, вторгаясь в её личное пространство.

— Не всегда, принцесса.

Скорпиус наслаждался произведённым эффектом. Она покраснела от его близости. А Скорпиус слегка ухмыльнулся, вспомнив, как утром в общежитии он воспользовался одеколоном. Её ноздри чуть дрогнули, и Скорпиус готов был поспорить, что она это заметила.

Роза отступила назад и снова заговорила.

— Почему бы мне не напасть первой, чтобы ты мог попрактиковаться в самообороне?

Он кивнул. Она сделала резкий выпад в его сторону, и Скорпиус быстро схватил её за запястье и, развернув вокруг своей оси, плотно прижал её спиной к своей груди. Её волосы пахли корицей, а кожа лимонным мылом. Он усмехнулся, когда она слегка обернулась к нему — она была похожа на мышку, загнанную в угол кошкой. Или змеёй.

— М-мерлин. Кажется, у тебя и правда всё в порядке с практикой, — пробормотала она, как можно сильнее отстранившись от Скорпиуса и не глядя в его лицо. Слизеринская хитрость и наблюдательность Скорпиуса подняли головы, разбуженные присутствием девушки, и зашептали о том, как изменились её движения от его прикосновения.

 _Она взволнована. Ты должен быть милым._

— Спасибо. Теперь я попытаюсь? — он одарил её фирменной малфоевской ухмылкой — меньше усмешки, больше улыбки, — которую бесчисленное множество раз видел на лице отца, когда тот общался с женщинами.

— Давай же, Малфой, — смущённо улыбнулась она.

1) Обманный приём в квиддиче, названный в честь ловца Вронского. Ловец резко опускается к земле, как будто увидел снитч, на самом деле просто обманывая противника.


	18. Болтовня

Гермиона привязала одинаковые письма к лапкам сов для Джинни и Сьюзен.

 _Привет,_

 _Я не в себе. Девичник?_

 _-Гермиона_

Джинни придирчиво разглядывала пергамент. Гарри протянул ей чашку кофе.

— Что-то интересное?

— Гермиона хочет девичник, — кивнула Джинни, — По-видимому, она не в себе.

— С каких пор? — Гарри удивлённо приподнял брови.

Джинни пожала плечами:

— Хочешь поставить на то, что это не связано с Хорьком?

— Пожалуй, — Гарри ухмыльнулся и выдержал паузу, — Я не могу принять эту ставку. Расскажешь?

Поставив кофейную чашку на стол, Джинни обвила руками шею Гарри.

— Ты же знаешь, я не могу попрать неприкосновенность девичников.

Гарри обиженно надул нижнюю губу.

— Но, _Джин_ , Гермиона _не в себе_. Когда вообще такое случалось?

— Хорошая попытка, Поттер, — потрепала Джинни его щёку и внезапно задохнулась, — О боже, что если она его _любит_?

— Сомневаюсь, — покачал головой Гарри, — Во-первых, слишком рано. Во-вторых, с чего бы?

— Когда ты уже запомнишь, что вроде как не ненавидишь Хорька? — закатила глаза Джинни.

— Я тебе так скажу. Если Гермиона выйдет за него, я уже _не смогу_ от этого отвертеться, и тогда пожму ему руку и скажу "ты вроде неплохой парень, Малфой".

— Ты говоришь так, только потому что думаешь, что такое не случится, — задумчиво прищурилась Джинни.

— Я в этом _уверен_.

— Хочешь поспорить? — она глотнула кофе.

— Ты это всерьёз? Да скорее седьмое пекло застынет, чем Гермиона свяжет себя узами брака с Хорьком, — иронично рассмеялся Гарри.

— Если выиграешь, заведем ещё одного ребёнка, — невинный взгляд Джинни заставил Гарри замолкнуть на полуслове.

 _Чтоб тебя, Джин, ты хитрющая лисица!_

Джинни торжествующе ухмыльнулась. Она прекрасно знала, что Гарри хочет ещё одну дочку. Время от времени он намекал ей об этом, сокрушаясь о том, как же быстро росла Лили и напоминая обо "всех этих маленьких распашонках, тоненьких косичках и малюсеньких куклах". Джинни делала вид, что не замечает намёков. Но Гарри был рождён, чтобы быть любимым папочкой. А Лили более чем устраивала роль "маленькой папиной дочурки".

Джинни, с другой стороны, было ближе воспитание мальчишек. Играть в квиддич, шутить про пуканье, бороться в грязи. Всё просто. С девочками куда сложнее. Несомненно, Лили была _ангелом во плоти_ , и Джинни дьявольски любила её, но с девочками было чертовски сложно. Все эти шмотки, уход за собой, вынос мозга — и это только при воспитании _Альбуса_. Но, насколько бы её не смущала идея завести ещё одного ребёнка, она бы приняла это с минимальным уровнем ворчания, если бы проиграла. Если же она выиграет... О да. Это определённо стоит того.

— Ещё одну дочь? — Гарри сложил руки на груди, и Джинни уверено кивнула.

— Как скажешь, милый. Но если выиграю я, то ты уйдёшь со своей ужасной, высасывающей из тебя жизненные соки работы.

— С чего ты это взяла? — фыркнул Гарри. — Мне нравится моя работа.

— Нет-нет-нет, — помотала она головой, — Тебе нравится быть _аврором_. А то, чем ты занимаешься сейчас — бесконечная возня с бумагами, и ты это знаешь.

Гарри вздохнул. Ему совсем не хотелось жаловаться на свою работу, но она и правда была _чертовски_ скучной.

— Хм-м. К чёрту, но ты сама это предложила, — и они пожали руки.

— Закрепим сделку сексом? — предложила, ухмыляясь, Джинни.

— Думаю, это было бы весьма разумно. Но на этот раз я сверху.

— Посмотрим, — усмехнулась Джинни.

— Мистер Забини, только что прибыло письмо для вас, — вчерашняя выпускница Хогвартса и нынешняя ассистентка Блейза Забини, мисс-сиськи-вместо-мозга, постучала в дверь его кабинета. — Что мне с ним делать?

— Спасибо, Анджела. Положи на мой стол, — не отрываясь от проекта, попросил Блейз.

Блейз проводил взглядом её покачивающийся при ходьбе зад, когда помощница развернулась к двери, и развернул записку.

 _Блейз,_

 _Нужно поговорить. Выпьем после работы?_

 _-Драко_

Блейз, усмехаясь, написал пару строк в ответ. Должно быть, Грейнджер либо послала его, либо трахнула. И, учитывая, что в письме обошлось без нытья, вероятно, последнее.

 _Драко,_

 _Мои поздравления с тем, что твой член всё ещё в рабочем состоянии после стольких лет._

 _Увидимся._

 _-Блейз_

Три женщины встретились в маленьком уютном коктейль-баре в Косом переулке. Гермиона обычно не ходила в такие места, но это же был девичник — паб явно не подходил.

Джинни, с удовольствием потягивая мартини, сразу перешла к делу:

— Итак. Ты не в себе?

Блейз поджидал Драко в баре через дорогу от своего офиса в Гринвиче(1). Блейз и сам не до конца понимал, почему ему больше нравится в маггловском Лондоне. Возможно, дело было в том, что на его семью чистокровное магическое общество всегда смотрело свысока из-за их быстро обретённого влияния и нетрадиционных взглядов на воспитание.

— Как на работе? — спросил Драко.

— В порядке. Только что закончил готовить для Поттера проект по обеспечению необходимым инвентарём авроров, — компания Блейза разрабатывала волшебную спортивную одежду и оборудование для тренировок — что-то вроде волшебного Nike. — Зачем ты спрашиваешь о работе? Ты же не об этом хотел поговорить.

— Как инвестору, мне это интересно, — пожал плечами Драко.

— Перестань нести эту херню. Ты же трахнул Грейнджер, я прав?

— У меня был секс с Драко, и теперь он мне по-настоящему нравится.

Джинни и Сьюзен обменялись понимающими ухмылками.

— Я же говорила, — сказала Джинни.

Сьюзен отмахнулась от неё и повернулась к Гермионе:

— Тебе он и раньше _по-настоящему_ нравился.

Гермиона поёрзала, раскачивая ногами под столом.

— Да, но теперь он нравится мне настолько _по-настоящему_ , что я превращаюсь во влюблённую девчонку. Я никогда раньше не была "влюблённой девчонкой".

Джинни пожала плечами.

— Говорю тебе как та, кто одиннадцать лет была для Гарри "влюблённой девчонкой" — это не так уж и плохо. — Она ухмыльнулась. — Так-так-так... Кажется, у Малфоя пробуждающий чувства волшебный пенис.

— Пожалуйста, не говори так, — поморщилась Гермиона.

— Который сумел пробить брешь в выдающейся обороне Гермионы Грейнджер... — продолжала та.

— Что за чушь ты несёшь, — Гермиона раздражённо смотрела на подругу, сузив глаза.

— И как это было? — спросила Джинни.

— Мы действительно говорим об этом? — Гермиона негодующе приподняла брови.

— Да, — хором откликнулись её подруги.

— Я _не_ собираюсь обсуждать подробности своей _интимной_ жизни с двумя женщинами, у которых идеальные мужья и классный секс на протяжении многих лет.

— Да ладно, Гермиона, — Джинни наклонилась к ней и прошептала, — Все крутые ребята делают это.

Сьюзен решила зайти с другой стороны.

— Наверное, он был не так уж и хорош, — сказала она. — Иначе она бы умерла, но разболтала нам все подробности.

Гермиона фыркнула и широко ухмыльнулась.

— АГА! — обвинительно наставив палец на Гермиону, вскинулась Джинни, её глаза расширились в предвкушении.

— Зачем вам вообще нужно это знать? — простонала Гермиона, закатив глаза.

— Серьёзно? — спросила Джинни, и обе сплетницы рассмеялись.

— Гермиона, — начала Джинни, — Я понимаю, что все твои подростковые годы прошли в библиотеке, в объятиях книг, а не парня, но даже ты должна была слышать эти слухи.

— _Прекрасные_ слухи, — вклинилась Сьюзен.

— Я люблю Гарри всем сердцем и никогда не поддалась бы искушению соблазнить другого парня, но я не мёртвая, не слепая и не фригидная. Драко Малфой — грёбаный жеребец, и если уж ты на нём прокатилась, будь добра, поделись парочкой чёртовых _подробностей_ со своими глубоко замужними подругами.

— Ну же, Гермиона, — сладко улыбнулась Сьюзен, — Расскажи нам.

— Две гарпии, — пробормотала Гермиона.

Джинни притворилась, будто бы не услышала последних слов:

— Давай. Расскажи, как ты его _отделала_ , Гермиона.

— Зачем ты прислал сову и позвал меня выпить, если даже не собираешься рассказывать мне о том, как вы покувыркались?

Драко нарочито небрежно отхлебнул скотч из бокала.

— Я и не ожидал, что ты поймёшь, Блейз, ведь ты волочишься за каждой юбкой, едва достигшей совершеннолетия и готовой на всё ради твоих денег. Но так уж вышло, что Гермиона на самом деле мне нравится.

— Ты рассказал достаточно. Я уловил, — Блейз насмешливо сузил глаза, — И как твой сын относится к тому, что ты испил сладкий нектар с чресел его любимой училки?

— _Боги_ , — Драко поморщился, — Со своей манерой выражаться ты способен разрушить даже подобие прекрасного в этой жизни.

— Он не знает, верно? — ухмыльнулся Блейз.

— Зачем мне бежать и рассказывать об этом _ребёнку_? Как я вообще должен был начать такой разговор? "Скорп, у папочки _отличные_ новости. У меня был фантастический, умопомрачительный секс с профессором Грейнджер, и я хотел поделиться этим с тобой в первую очередь"? Сразу нет. Я хотел бы думать, что до сих пор был неплохим отцом, и предпочёл бы таким и оставаться, не рискуя отправить сына к психотерапевту в будущем.

— Он знает, что вы видитесь?

Гермиона задумчиво прикусила губу.

— Не думаю. Мы всё ещё стараемся вести себя осторожно и соблюдать приличия, и я уверена, что он ничего не говорил Скорпиусу.

— Ага, вы проделали просто _потрясающую_ работу, чтобы скрыть всё, — фыркнула Джинни, — Он ночевал _в замке_. В том же самом, в котором живёт его сын. Вроде как... вы, ребята, занимались этим, пока его ребёнок _спал_ где-то в подземельях под вами.

— _Мерлин_ , у тебя просто дар всё перефразировать так, что мне просто хочется утопиться, — поморщилась Гермиона.

— Так когда он скажет ему? — вмешалась Сьюзен.

— Ну, мы ещё... — Гермиона вздохнула, — Мы ещё не говорили об этом. Мы вообще ещё даже не обсуждали, кто мы друг для друга.

— Ладно, но он должен будет ему об этом рассказать рано или поздно. Скорпиус — зрелый парень. Из тех самых, из единорогов — он такой единственный из всех детей, которых я видела в своей жизни. Он с этим справится, — сказала Джинни.

Гермиона покачала головой.

— Я не собираюсь подталкивать его к этому. Я просто не имею права. Уверена, Драко скоро сам ему расскажет.

— Я скоро расскажу ему. Просто нам с Гермионой... нам нужно немного времени, чтобы побыть _вместе_ , понимаешь?

— Так теперь она твоя девушка?

— Мы ещё не обсуждали этот вопрос, _но_...

— Чёрт, так и знал, — усмехнулся Блейз.

— ... _но_ я не собираюсь встречаться с кем-то ещё, и, уверен, она тоже. Мы увидимся в эти выходные, когда она приедет в поместье.

— Ты же понимаешь, что, в отличие от большинства дурочек, она навряд ли будет в восторге от одного вида твоего особняка? Разве её не пытали там во время войны?

Драко застонал в ответ.

— Ради Мерлина, ты не мог не напоминать об _этом_? И, к твоему сведению, сразу после войны мы с матерью снесли ту комнату. Мы хотели изменить всё вокруг, и это тоже... — Драко вздохнул, — Слишком много ужасных вещей произошло там. Нам просто необходимо было оставить это позади.

Блейз кивнул. Драко нечасто говорил о войне. Это шло вразрез со всеми его прошлыми убеждениями и воспитанием, но Драко предпочёл оградить себя от всех болезненных вещей. Быть может, это было и не самым эффективным способом залечить прошлые раны, но это работало.

— Она правда мне не безразлична.

— Это, должно быть, здорово. Заботиться о ком-то, — ответил Блейз без привычной насмешки в голосе.

— Она потрясающая. Она... — улыбнулся Драко, — просто мечта.

— Не видел тебя таким со времён Астории, — ухмыляясь, покачал головой Блейз.

— Ты собираешься к нему домой на выходных? Для секса? — Джинни чуть не поперхнулась коктейлем и теперь удивлённо таращила глаза.

— Думаю, мы будем заниматься и чем-нибудь другим, Джин, — Гермиона закатила глаза.

— Сомнительно, — пробормотала та в ответ.

— Ты правда собираешься пойти в тот дом? — осторожно спросила Сьюзен.

— Почему бы и нет? — Гермиона продолжала спокойно потягивать свой негрони.

— Потому что та сумасшедшая сука издевалась над тобой там?

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Я давно и глубоко похоронила это. Я не собираюсь позволять ужасным воспоминаниям испортить то, что... что бы там ни было между Драко и мной.

Джинни, опустив ресницы и старательно подражая выговору калифорнийской девчонки(2), спросила:

— Так вы, ребятки, теперь парень и девушка?

— Конкретно эти слова мы не использовали. _Однако_... — Гермиона замялась и покраснела.

— Боже мой, как очаровательно, — пробормотала Сьюзен.

— ... _однако_ я не собираюсь встречаться с другими и, думаю, он размышляет так же.

— Конечно, — кивнула Сьюзен, — Он известный холостяк и не из тех, кому лишь бы повеселиться. Он ни с кем не встречается. Поэтому, раз уж он проводит время с тобой, можешь поставить свой прелестный зад на то, что он относится к этому серьёзно.

— Я тоже, — улыбнулась Гермиона. — Он такой... _не такой_ , каким я его себе представляла. Он забавный, и добрый, и просто прекрасный отец.

Джинни почти взвизгнула.

— Только послушай себя! Да я выиграю этот спор.

— Что ещё за спор? — нахмурилась Гермиона.

— О, не волнуйся об этом. Самое главное — то, что Гермиона Грейнджер, _олицетворение_ женской независимости, влюбилась как кошка в Драко Малфоя, — Джинни сложила губки бантиком и изобразила поцелуи, пока Гермиона сверлила её взглядом.

— Ты, кажется, забываешь, что я _по-настоящему_ могу надрать тебе зад, — сказала она.

— О, не обращай на неё внимания. Она просто рада за тебя. Ты не была такой, как сейчас, ни с кем раньше, — прокомментировала Сьюзен.

— Поверь, я прекрасно понимаю, насколько это выглядит нелепо, — вздохнула Гермиона.

— Совсем не нелепо переживать о ком-то, — возразила Сьюзен, — И он, кажется, без ума от тебя. Вы _оба_. Так что просто признай это.

— Сьюзен, ты самая чуткая из всех, кого я знаю, — улыбнулась Гермиона, — И как такое сокровище угодило в руки _Рона_?

Сьюзен усмехнулась и закатила глаза.

— Думаю, мы уравновешиваем друг друга. Он заставляет меня смеяться, а я слежу за тем, чтобы он жевал с закрытым ртом. И я не даю ему стать одним из этих чрезмерно опекающих папаш, когда дело касается Розы. Видела бы ты, как он сокрушался из-за того, что Розе исполнилось тринадцать в этом году.

— Наверное, примерно так же, как и Гарри, когда ему пришлось отпустить Лили в Хогвартс, — вставила Джинни и, понизив голос и точно копируя интонации и мимику Гарри, продолжила, — "Просто не могу поверить, что они заставляют меня отослать её! Это _жестоко_! Она всего лишь _малышка_!"

— У вас обеих просто чудесные дочери, — Гермиона рассмеялась, — И, Сьюзен, чувствую себя обязанной предупредить — Скорпиус действительно положил глаз на Розу.

— Скорпиус — прекрасный молодой человек. Они с Розой будут очень милой парой, — улыбнулась Сьюзен.

— Перед этим тебе придётся совладать с Роном, но, уверена, у тебя это выйдет бесподобно, — усмехнулась Гермиона.

— Не хочу врать, заявляя, что он спокойно отнёсся бы к подобному, но это точно было бы в меньшей степени связано с самим Скорпиусом и в большей — с тем, что Роза становится подростком.

— Я не могла в это поверить, когда Джеймс начал с кем-то встречаться в прошлом году. Похоже, он довольно популярен у девочек с Гриффиндора, — вздохнула Джинни.

— И у девочек с Пуффендуя, и с Когтеврана, и со Слизерина. Хотя он едва ли обращает внимание на последних, — добавила Гермиона.

— Ты всё время придираешься к нему, — закатила глаза Джинни.

— Он _хулиган_ , Джин.

— _Малфой_ был хулиганом, а теперь он твой _малыш_.

— Господи, ладно, просто не говори _этого_ больше, — скривилась Гермиона.

— Тебя не беспокоит, что он ужасно вёл себя по отношению к тебе в школе? — спросила Сьюзен.

— Наверное, это беспокоит его сильнее, чем меня, — ответила Гермиона.

— Наверное, это беспокоит меня сильнее, чем её, — ответил Драко Блейзу.

Блейз ухмыльнулся.

— И что ты планируешь делать с ней _целые_ выходные у себя дома? — спросил он.

Драко ухмыльнулся в ответ. Он был джентльменом, но выпивка ударила ему в голову, и он больше не мог притворяться, что секс с Гермионой Грейнджер не был лучшим из всего, что он делал за последние десять лет.

— Полагаю, _в конце_ нам всё-таки придётся покинуть постель, — ответил он.

Гермиона чувствовала себя довольно пьяной. Строго говоря, она довольно редко пила крепкий алкоголь, и пара негрони в желудке весьма убедительно уговаривали её оставить ложную скромность и перестать скрывать, что всё, чего она ждёт — как можно скорее снова переспать с Драко. Она ухмыльнулась.

— Не могу дождаться выходных. Он на самом деле такой...

— ... просто, твою мать, невероятная, Блейз. У меня _никогда_ не было настолько чувственной женщины. И она _очень любит_ делать...

— Серьёзно? Тебе _нравится_ делать это? Я ничего не имею против, но никогда не предлагаю _сама_ , — недоверчиво спросила Сьюзен.

— Мне нравится, что он очень ценит это, — она закусила губу и мысленно застонала. "И не против _ответных действий_. Боже, на выходных мы должны _как следует_..."

— ... трахнуться. Ты должен трахнуть её, а потом взять в жёны, — сказал Блейз.

Драко рассмеялся.

— На данный момент, Блейз, я просто счастлив тому, что нравлюсь ей. Ума не приложу, _почему_ , но не собираюсь с этим спорить. Она делает меня _счастливым_ , Блейз. И мне кажется, что у нас действительно может что-то получиться.

— Я рад за тебя, дружище, — Блейз улыбнулся. — Но если всё серьёзно, ты должен рассказать Скорпиусу о ней. Чем дольше ты ждёшь, тем хуже он отнесётся к этому. Он классный парень, и будет рад тому, что ты нашёл кого-то.

Драко покачал свой бокал со скотчем. Блейз не сказал ничего, чего бы не знал он сам, но было сложнее выслушивать это не от собственного внутреннего голоса.

— Я знаю. Но мы перейдём этот мост, если это превратится во что-то большее.

Ведь могут же они просто вдвоём укрыться в маленьком прекрасном пузыре — это всего лишь начало их отношений.

 _Ещё чуть-чуть. И я обязательно ему скажу._

* * *

1) англ. Greenwich — район Лондона.

2) англ. Valley Girl, иначе девушка из долины — собирательное понятие для женщин эгоистичных, эгоцентричных, ищущих разнообразных удовольствий от жизни любыми способами и часто сексуально распущенных. Их отличительная особенность — Valspeak, речь с нарочитым акцентом. По ссылке /mIBg-w6TNLEодин из примеров, в которых (примерно со второй минуты) Эмилия Кларк демонстрирует свой калифорнийский акцент.


	19. Как живут аристократы

— Ты псих.

— Я не о том, — сказал Альбус, — Просто признай, что тебе нравится Роза.

— Я _не_ признаю этого, потому что это неправда. И раз уж мы заговорили об этом, почему бы тебе самому не признать, что _тебе_ нравится Моника?

Альбус слегка приподнял брови.

— Ладно. Признаю. Видишь? Я не сгорел на месте. Разница в том, что ты, скорее всего, тоже нравишься Розе. А Мон считает меня чудиком, и я научился жить с этим.

— Господи, Ал, — Саймон закатил глаза, — Твой отец — сам _Гарри Поттер_. Ты можешь _с лёгкостью_ заполучить девчонку, если всего лишь будешь моргать время от времени и научишься дышать через нос, видя её.

— О, конечно, самое то — заполучить девчонку с помощью моего _отца_. Нисколечки не жалко. Может, мне вообще набить на лбу молнию и перевестись в Гриффидор?

Скорпиус пихнул Альбуса в плечо.

— Не волнуйся, Саймон. Ему просто нравится издалека пялиться на Мон.

— Видите, вот поэтому мы и друзья, — кивнул Альбус, — Вы меня понимаете.

Втроём мальчишки заняли большой стол в библиотеке, тут же раскидав по нему рюкзаки и свои вещи. Вздохнув, Альбус тоскливо посмотрел на Скорпиуса.

— Зачем я вообще поддался на твои уговоры и записался на нумерологию? — простонал он.

— Потому что это просто, — ответил Скорпиус, — Ты просто читаешь теорию недостаточно внимательно.

— Я прочёл её _чертовски_ много раз, большое тебе спасибо, — нахмурился Альбус. — Но это совсем не похоже на ту чушь, которую мы разбирали в классе. Когда вообще мне может пригодиться этот бред?

— На базовой нумерологии? — протянул Скорпиус.

— И это _базовая_? Ты же слышал, какую ерунду выдумывает профессор Вектор. Что-то типа "Вы летите на метле со скоростью пятьдесят миль в час над крохотной деревушкой в России и с высоты десять метров кидаете шоколадную лягушку. Учитывая сопротивление ветра и то, что недавно вы потеряли около двадцати пяти килограммов веса, рассчитайте, сколько кексов может купить Педро на одну человеческую душу". Это, блин, вообще _бессмысленно_.

Скорпиус вздохнул.

— Я бы с удовольствием поныл вместе с тобой, но у меня нет на это времени. Мне нужно сосредоточиться на трансфигурации.

Через несколько мгновений Саймон вздохнул и торжественно отложил своё перо в сторону.

— Я полный ноль в зельях. Скорпиус, как думаешь, сможешь мне...

— Нет.

— Но я даже не...

— Не-ет, — протянул он. Он привык к этому. _Скорпиус, ты решил вторую и третью задачи? А четвёртую, пятую, шестую... и так далее до десятой? Скорпиус, у меня проблемы с (вставьте нужное). Ты не мог бы прочитать моё эссе и исправить всё, что я написал неправильно?_ Обычно он был рад помочь, но не сейчас — он был сосредоточен на своих заданиях, и _ничто_ не могло его отвлечь.

— Эм... Малфой? — высокий женский голос — заносчивый, как и всегда, — вырвал Скорпиуса из размышлений, и он поднял глаза.

— _Уизли_? Эм... привет, — он махнул рукой в подобии приветствия. Альбус и Саймон изо всех сил кусали губы, чтобы не засмеяться.

— Привет, — она покраснела и сцепила руки в замок, — Ты уже начал эссе по ЗОТИ?

— Нет, а ты? — Скорпиус не ожидал увидеть Уизли и не успел переключиться на свою слизеринскую сторону натуры. _Мерлин, у меня что, всегда такие огромные и неповоротливые руки? Что мне вообще делать с ними?_

Она покачала головой.

— Я тут подумала... не хочешь поработать над ним вместе? Потому что... ну знаешь... нам же нужно поработать над физической частью. Вместе. _То есть_... — она залилась краской от случайного намёка. Альбус и Саймон обменялись впечатлёнными ухмылками и беззвучно расхохотались, и Скорпиус постарался прийти ей на помощь.

— _Да_. То есть... ты этого хочешь? Поработать над эссе.

— Разве тебе не нужно поработать над трасфигурацией? — съязвил Саймон. Альбус кашлянул, чтобы скрыть смешок. Щёки Скорпиуса вспыхнули.

— Да, но я могу заняться этим позже. И вообще, мне правда _пора_ сесть за эссе по ЗОТИ, — незаметно для Розы он метнул предупреждающий взгляд в сторону друзей, намекая, что им лучше бы заткнуться.

— Отлично! — просияла Роза. — Наверное, я просто... — она смущённо указала на стол, заваленный учебниками мальчиков, и Скорпиус одним быстрым движением освободил ей место, отодвигая книги.

— Пожалуйста, присоединяйся к нам.

— Спасибо, — она разместилась напротив него, на соседнем с Альбусом стуле, доставая из сумки учебник по ЗОТИ. Хотя ей и не улыбалась возможность сидеть рядом с нелюбимым кузеном, но ей пришлось сделать исключение ради того, чтобы провести время с... зачеркнём это... поработать над своим эссе с Малфоем. И то только потому, что они были в паре на ЗОТИ. Исключительно поэтому.

— Привет, Роза, — пропел рядом с ней Альбус.

Она закатила глаза.

— Ты ненормальный.

Альбус уставился на неё немигающим взглядом. Он делал так время от времени, просто чтобы её позлить.

— Почему? Я заставляю тебя нервничать?

— Прекрати!

— Я ничего не делаю, — он не сводил с неё взгляда с тех пор, как она села. И ни разу не моргнул.

— Я игнорирую тебя, — нарочито беззаботным тоном она попыталась вовлечь Скорпиуса в диалог о маггловских боевых искусствах. — Не думаю, что тайский бокс лучше прочих. Просто подумай об этом, Малфой. Если дерущиеся окажутся на земле, очевидно, что предпочтительнее будут приёмы из борьбы.

— Я понял твою точку зрения, — кивнул Скорпиус, — Ал, _прекращай_ это дерьмо.

Роза повернулась к своему кузену, всё ещё не прекратившему пялиться на неё.

— Как тебе вообще удаётся так долго не моргать?

— Превосходство разума над телом, — пожал плечами Альбус, — Напиши _об этом_ в своём эссе.

Скорпиус и Роза синхронно закатили глаза и полностью погрузились в обсуждение боевых приёмов для ног. Казалось, это могло длиться часами. Альбус и Саймон в замешательстве наблюдали за ними.

— Как это вообще называется? — прошептал Саймон. — Какой-то нелепый брачный ритуал ботаников? — Альбус насмешливо кивнул.

Скорпиус и Роза увлечённо спорили о самозащите, не замечая перешёптываний мальчиков.

— Посмотрите, как мужская особь слегка наклоняется вперёд, доказывая свою точку зрения. Тем самым он сигнализирует другим ботаникам, что эта самка уже занята, — прошептал Альбус.

— Обратите внимание, — усмехнулся Саймон, — Как женская особь поправляет волосы, когда говорит самец. Так она посылает сигнал самцу-ботанику, что готова к спариванию.

Скорпиус и Роза по-прежнему не замечали синхронного комментирования их действий. Они работали над своими эссе, перемежая деловые споры кокетливыми репликами и мирно делая заметки в тишине. Примерно через час Роза поднялась со стула.

— Мне пора в гостиную. Может быть... если захочешь... можем снова позаниматься? Как-нибудь? Ты на самом деле очень хорошо...

— Да, — ответил Скорпиус, ни секунды не сомневаясь, и Роза улыбнулась.

— Хорошо, тогда... увидимся.

— Ага, увидимся, — Скорпиус проводил её долгим взглядом.

— Кхе-кхе, — вернули к действительности Скорпиуса внимательно наблюдавшие за ними друзья.

— Вы что-то сказали? — спросил он.

— Неа, — ухмыльнулся Альбус, — Ни единого грёбаного звука. Просто наблюдал за шоу и прочистил горло, — Альбус растянул губы в наигранно восторженной карикатурной улыбке, обнажившей почти все его зубы. — СОВЕРШЕННО ОБЫЧНАЯ СИТУАЦИЯ.

Саймон рассмеялся.

— Вы двое просто _созданы_ друг для друга. Я ещё не видел настолько напряжённого разговора о самозащите, — сказал он, и Скорпиус мучительно покраснел.

— Дам вам пять галлеонов, чтобы вы оба заткнулись прямо сейчас, — сказал он.

Драко всё время отвлекался от книги в руках, то и дело поглядывая на камин. Скоро она будет здесь. Почему он так нервничает? Они уже были близки однажды, так что он не мог усидеть на месте _совсем_ не из-за этого. Он ожидал этого с восторгом и нетерпением, но уже не нервничал.

Она должна прийти к нему домой. В этот дом. В дом, где её пытали в юности. В дом, где был штаб Волдеморта во время войны. Где он родился. Где жил со своей семьёй. Где умерла его жена.

Эта мысль выбила из него весь воздух. _Это была плохая идея? Что, если я поторопился?_

В тот момент, когда паника заставила его оторвать взгляд от камина, он услышал характерный шорох, возвестивший о прибытии Гермионы. Он нервно вскочил с дивана, чтобы поздороваться с ней, и книга, которую он читал, соскользнула на пол. _Она здесь! Ладно, Драко. Успокойся. Будь нормальным_ , подумал он, коснувшись губами её щеки.

— Вижу, ты легко добралась сюда, — сказал он.

— Чудесный дом, — улыбнулась она и тут же покраснела. Что, если это прозвучало как обычная неискренняя фраза? _Неплохое начало, Гермиона. Это же чертовски огромный особняк. Очевидно, что он чудесный._

Он улыбнулся, заметив её смущение.

— Если ты взяла с собой какие-то вещи, я могу попросить Уимси отнести их в мою комнату, — сказал он и сам залился румянцем, осознавая смысл своего предложения. Он даже не подумал распорядиться, чтобы Уимси подготовила гостевую комнату для Гермионы — он почему-то решил, что она будет спать в его постели. Внезапно это показалось чересчур поспешным умозаключением.

Она спасла его от сомнений обнадёживающей улыбкой.

— Не нужно, у меня с собой только это, — она приподняла маленькую сумочку, расшитую бисером, в которую едва поместилась бы помада, не говоря о смене одежды. — Чары невидимого расширения, — пояснила она.

— Впечатляюще, профессор, — он приподнял бровь.

— Уже "профессор"? — она насмешливо прищурилась и, улыбаясь, продолжила, — Я же только что приехала, мистер Малфой.

Он кокетливо усмехнулся.

— Продолжай в том же духе, и я окончательно забуду о манерах. Уимси?

Маленькая эльфийка в самой красивой и причудливой, что приходилось видеть Гермионе, шёлковой наволочке материализовалась в комнате. _Боже мой. Да это же эльфийский парадный костюм._

— Хозяин Драко звал Уимси?

— Пожалуйста, отнеси сумку мисс Грейнджер в мою комнату.

Глаза Уимси расширились.

— В... комнату Хозяина Драко? Мисс Грейнджер не нужна отдельная комната?

Драко внутренне застонал. И зачем было нужно ещё раз подчеркнуть это? Он понизил голос, чтобы его услышала только Уимси.

— Мисс Грейнджер останется со мной в моей комнате.

Уимси медленно, недоверчиво кивнула. Драко понял, что это будет главной сплетней в комнатах прислуги — ни один из эльфов не слышал о чём-либо подобном прежде.

— Уимси отнесёт сумку мисс Грейнджер в комнату Хозяина Драко, — и она исчезла с негромким хлопком.

Гермиона смущённо наблюдала за разговором. Она прикусила губу, когда Драко снова повернулся к ней лицом.

— Надеюсь, я не слишком смутила твой персонал.

— Совсем нет, — усмехнулся он, — Боюсь, это я обычно разочаровываю их. Большинство домашних эльфов просто обожают интриги и сплетни. А я давно не давал им повода посудачить, так что это долгожданное событие для них.

Она рассмеялась.

— Итак... Чем займёмся?

— У меня есть парочка идей, — ухмыльнулся он, приближаясь к ней.

— Боже мой, это восхитительно! — воскликнула она, сдерживая подступившие слёзы счастья.

— Рад, что тебе понравилось, — ухмыльнулся он, — Отрывайся. Вижу, что тебе не терпится.

Они стояли на пороге библиотеки.

Гермиона, словно маленькая белка, скакала от шкафа к шкафу, от секции к секции, от одной редкой книги к другой редкой книге. Она замерла с первым изданием "Мёртвых душ" в руках.

— Не могу поверить, что у тебя есть эта книга.

— Почему? — он подошёл поближе, заглядывая через её плечо на обложку книги.

— Гоголь был магглом, и я подумала... твоя семья... — она бросила на него извиняющийся взгляд, не в силах закончить мысль. Драко ласково улыбнулся ей.

— Это моей бабушки. У неё была страсть к маггловской русской классике, и дедушка был не в силах с ней тягаться.

Гермиона усмехнулась.

— А что насчёт тебя? Что ты любишь читать?

— Практически что угодно, — пожал он плечами, — В последнее время я много читал Гертруду Стайн(1), если сможешь в это поверить, — его глаза блеснули дерзко и слегка насмешливо.

— Ты же сказал это не для того, чтобы впечатлить меня?

— О, я определённо пытаюсь произвести на тебя впечатление. Тем не менее, я очень люблю "Три жизни".

— Ты полон сюрпризов, Драко Малфой, — рассмеялась она.

— Надеюсь, хороших.

Она прикусила губу.

— На самом деле я начинаю сомневаться в точности моих представлений о тебе. Ты _правда_ вёл себя как засранец, когда мы были детьми, или всегда был таким, как сейчас?

— Нет, я _определённо_ был засранцем, — рассмеялся он. — Особенно по отношению к тебе. И знаешь... мне очень жаль. На тот случай, если я тебе ещё не говорил об этом.

— Ты правда не должен... — мягко начала она.

— Гермиона, ты мне нравишься. Сильно. И... я не хочу оставлять между нами недосказанностей, которые могут возникнуть позже и всё разрушить.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — она улыбнулась. — И тебе действительно не нужно извиняться за то, что ребёнком ты был груб со мной.

Он расслабился, взяв её за руку.

— Никогда не думал, что встречу кого-то похожего на тебя. После смерти Астории... — он поморщился. — Не бери в голову.

 _Урок номер один в ухаживании за женщиной, Драко: не упоминай мёртвую жену!_

Гермиона ободряюще улыбнулась:

— Продолжай.

Он почувствовал, как в груди что-то задрожало.

— Эм... ладно, я собирался сказать, что после смерти Астории был уверен, что с этой частью моей жизни покончено. И всё было в порядке. Скорпиус... он всегда был на первом месте для меня, и я даже подумать не мог, что мне нужно... — он встряхнулся, будто очнувшись. — Извини. Я _правда_ не хотел обрушить на тебя весь этот эмоциональный словесный понос.

Гермиона хихикнула.

— Это мне в тебе тоже нравится.

Драко улыбнулся и обвёл руками комнату.

— Кажется, мой хитроумный план, суть которого была в том, чтобы впечатлить тебя своей коллекцией редких книг, работает?

— Более чем, — кивнула она. — Но ты ведь понимаешь, что теперь я с тобой встречаюсь только ради того, чтобы быть поближе к твоим книгам?

— Резонно, — кивнул он, — Уверена, что это _ничуть_ не связано с тем, что в постели я просто жеребец?

— Должна признать, это играет маленькую роль, — сказала она, притворно поразмыслив.

— Во мне нет ничего маленького, — ухмыльнулся он.

— _Десять секунд_ назад ты раскрывал мне душу, а теперь хвастаешься своими выдающимися достоинствами? — улыбнулась она.

— О, привет, — он протянул ей ладонь для рукопожатия, — мы ещё не знакомы? Меня зовут Драко Малфой, и время от времени я люблю похвастаться.

— Ты такой негодник, — рассмеялась Гермиона.

Их прервал короткий стук в дверь библиотеки.

— Войдите, — сказал Драко. Очень старый эльф с лучшей осанкой, которую когда-либо приходилось видеть Гермионе, приоткрыл дверь. Она инстинктивно выпрямилась.

— Квинси подумал, Хозяин Драко будет рад узнать, что ужин будет подан через час.

— Спасибо, Квинси.

Кивнув, домовой эльф исчез, и Драко повернулся к Гермионе.

— Полагаю, это был тонкий намёк.

— На что?

— Чтобы мы оделись.

— А мы разве не одеты? — растерялась Гермиона.

— Едва ли мы можем обедать в джинсах, — рассмеялся Драко.

— Почему нет? — теперь Гермиона была крайне смущена.

— Ну, во-первых, Квинси закатил бы истерику. Во-вторых, моя мать встала бы из могилы и вывела меня за ухо из-за стола, увидев, что я неподобающе одет к ужину. Так здесь было всегда.

Гермиона смотрела на него, недоверчиво посмеиваясь.

— Да, уверена, твоя мать в первую очередь обратила бы внимание на твой костюм, а не на то, что ты ужинаешь с магглорождённой ведьмой.

— Маме было бы плевать, будь ты хоть потерянной в младенчестве кузиной Салазара Слизерина, приди ты в столовую в джинсах.

— Ах, чистокровные, — вздохнула она, — Вы такие странные.

— Это всё межродственные браки. После стольких поколений браков между двоюродными братьями и сёстрами эта черта закрепилась и стала одной из самых важных. Зато нам досталось безупречное чувство стиля и хорошие манеры.

За этим разговором они шли к спальне Драко, чтобы переодеться. Гермиона слегка нервничала, сомневаясь, сможет ли найти обратный путь.

— Думаю, мне придётся трансфигурировать кое-что из одежды. Боюсь, я не прихватила ни одного достаточно шикарного для Квинси платья.

— Тебе смешно, потому что ты и понятия не имеешь, насколько пугающим он бывает.

— Ты намекаешь на то, что боишься собственного дворецкого? — фыркнула она.

— Я ни на что не _намекаю_ , а говорю прямо — у меня от него кровь стынет в жилах. Это может служить доказательством, насколько сильно ты мне нравишься, ведь я всё-таки нашёл в себе силы поговорить с ним об оплате труда эльфов. И, по правде говоря, мне следовало бы уволить своего адвоката и просто отправлять Квинси на все переговоры.

Гермиона рассмеялась.

— И как он это воспринял?

— Ну... он едва не порвался пополам. С одной стороны, я его хозяин, и он обязан выполнять всё, о чём я прошу. С другой, клянусь, он отчаянно желал заколоть меня кухонным ножом, — Драко нажал на дверную ручку и распахнул дверь. — Дамы вперёд, — он очаровательно улыбнулся.

— Чёрт побери! Это твоя комната? — по площади его спальня была очевидно больше квартиры, в которой она жила, работая в аврорате. Вся обстановка просто кричала о достатке. — Это _безумие_.

— Не могу понять, тебе это нравится или ты воспринимаешь это как личное оскорбление.

— Честно говоря, я и сама не понимаю. Конечно, я знала, что ты богат, но _серьёзно_?

— Ты ещё не видела ванную комнату.

Заинтригованная, она робко шагнула в сторону ванной. Драко понял, что она увидела ванну, по восклицанию: "СВЯТАЯ. МАТЕРЬ. _БОЖЬЯ_!", и ухмыльнулся. Он считал ванную своим личным водоёмом на территории Великобритании. Скорее, это был маленький бассейн. Чёрный мрамор был зачарован таким образом, чтобы поддерживать температуру воды на идеальном уровне. Вокруг крана располагалось множество маленьких рычагов, с помощью которых можно было добавить в воду любую известную человечеству пену или ароматическое масло. Драко был достаточно мужествен для того, чтобы признавать: хорошая ванна с пеной — именно то, что способно сделать из животного человека.

— Хочешь попробовать? — спросил он, заходя в комнату следом за ней.

— У нас есть время? — ухмыльнулась она.

— На невинную ванну? Да. На всё то, что я хотел с тобой сделать после того, как ты выгнала меня в понедельник утром из постели? — ухмыльнулся он, — _Конечно_ , — он притянул её, целуя.

Гермиона улыбнулась в поцелуй и потянулась к пуговицам на его рубашке.

— Думаю, самое время для демонстрации. Покажи, что ты хотел со мной сделать.

Он застонал, и его руки скользнули по её талии, спине, обхватывая ягодицы. Он подтолкнул её назад, и через несколько шагов она упёрлась спиной в стену. Его губы не покидали её рта, пока пальцы ловко расстёгивали пуговицу и молнию на джинсах. Она слегка прогнулась в пояснице, когда он, присев, стягивал с неё джинсы и трусики, мягко оглаживая бёдра. Она с готовностью отозвалась стоном, и он, снова поднявшись, стянул с неё джемпер и снова приник её губам.

Она осознала, что он всё ещё почти одет, и потянула за крепления на поясе его джинсов. Он повёл плечами, скидывая рубашку, и помог ей стянуть с себя брюки. Ладонями он скользнул по её рёбрам и спине, на ощупь расстёгивая крючки бюстгальтера, и оторвался от её губ, чтобы чуть отстраниться и взглянуть на неё. Он медленно выдохнул.

— Не думаю, что смогу когда-нибудь видеть тебя топлесс без желания пустить слезу от восторга.

Она выдохнула короткий смешок.

— Собираешься просто смотреть?

Он с рычанием подхватил её на руки, и Гермиона взвизгнула от неожиданности. Он опустился в ванну, не выпуская её из кольца рук и магией наполняя зачарованный мрамор горячей водой. Прикусив мочку её уха, он коснулся рукой её между ног и прошептал:

— Я всю неделю не мог выкинуть _это_ , — один палец скользнул в неё, — из своей головы.

— Ч-чёрт, — прошипела она, когда он добавил второй палец, и подалась навстречу его руке.

— Такая ненасытная, — усмехнулся он, замедляя толчки и наклоняясь, чтобы губами поймать её грудь. Она издала громкий стон, когда он принялся посасывать её сосок и ласкать её грудь, слизывая капли лавандовой воды. _Мерлин_ , он обожал грудь. Особенно её грудь. Как он мог жить так долго без груди? Он окинул её обожающим взглядом.

— Знаешь, будь у тебя такие сиськи, когда мы учились в Хогвартсе, я бы таскался за тобой, как щенок.

Она усмехнулась.

— Так вот почему ты такой милый со мной в последнее время?

Она задрожала всем телом и вцепилась в его плечи, когда его пальцы скользнули к клитору.

— Среди всего прочего, — усмехнулся он.

Она потянулась к его члену и погладила по всей длине, заставляя его задохнуться и напрячься.

— Прочего?

Его глаза закатились, когда она огладила большим пальцем головку.

— Хм... твои... _Мерлин_ , Гермиона, — простонал он, когда её рука сдвинула крайнюю плоть и несколько раз качнулась, — Твои руки.

— Что-то ещё? — её рука качнулась быстрее.

— Твой рот, — с трудом выдохнул он.

Она глубоко вдохнула и опустилась вниз, скрываясь под толщей воды. Драко подумал, что сейчас испарится, когда ощутил её губы, обхватившие его под водой. Её язык скользнул вокруг головки, и она глубоко опустилась ртом на его член.

— Блять, Гермиона, ты заставишь меня кончить, — простонал он.

Её язык ещё раз пробежался по всей длине, и она вынырнула, крайне довольная собой.

— Ты невероятная, — только и смог выдохнуть он.

Она оседлала его, прижимаясь ногами к бёдрам, и разом опустилась. Подхватив её под бёдра, Драко резко потянул её на себя, удерживая и не давая подняться.

— _Боже_ , Драко, — она снова попыталась пошевелиться, но Драко крепко держал её. Он ухмыльнулся ей.

— Дай мне минуту, хочу насладиться этим, — его дыхание было тяжёлым и прерывистым. Ему было невероятно хорошо внутри неё, и он чувствовал, что, если не остановится на мгновение, он сделает что-нибудь сумасшедшее — например, признается, что хочет от неё детей.

— Двигайся, Драко. _Пожалуйста_ , — взмолилась она, и он не смог больше отказывать ей в этом и с силой толкнулся.

— Боже мой, ты идеальна, — выстонал он, двигаясь в ней и лаская клитор.

Она была перегружена ощущениями, боясь сгореть от каждой новой накатывающей волны удовольствия.

— Да-Драко- _боже_ -Драко, — только и могла повторять она.

Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя настолько хорошо. Всегда уверенный в себе, он никогда раньше не гордился собой так же, как в этот момент, наблюдая за Гермионой Грейнджер, веки которой были опущены, а с языка слетали такие грязные словечки, что было удивительным не кончить только лишь от этих звуков.

— Чёрт возьми, трахни меня, — приказала она, и он тут же согласился, с удвоенным энтузиазмом прислонив её к стенке ванны и толкнувшись в самую глубину и влажный жар её тела. — Только не останавливайся.

Он и не посмел бы. Не смог бы, даже если бы попытался.

— Всё, что хочешь, милая.

Он вколачивался в неё сильнее и быстрее, лаская клитор синхронно с движениями бёдер. Когда она с силой сжалась вокруг него, выкрикивая его имя, он с финальным толчком и рычанием последовал за ней.

Они изо всех сил пытались отдышаться, расслабленно потираясь друг об друга лбами. Драко аккуратно заправил ей за ухо прядь мокрых волос и нежно взглянул на неё:

— Грейнджер, — выдохнул он, — Ты _поистине_ потрясающе трахаешься.

— Как и ты, — улыбнулась она.

Он неохотно вышел из неё. Никогда больше он не сможет спокойно принимать ванну, не вспоминая о случившемся здесь.

— У меня возникает соблазн послать к чертям ужин и держать тебя здесь, пока мы оба не упадём в обморок от голода и изнеможения. Но, думаю, мои домовики придут за мной с вилами, если я лишу их возможности произвести впечатление.

Гермиона рассмеялась. Она чувствовала себя такой... удовлетворённой. Помимо того факта, что всего пару минут назад она кончила сильнее, чем когда-либо в жизни, ей было просто весело рядом с ним.

— Нам нужно одеваться. Не хочу оскорблять Квинси в лучших чувствах, опаздывая на ужин.

— Резонно. Теперь, когда я смог вызвать твоё восхищение книгами и сексом, думаю, самое время тебя накормить, — он вылез из воды и обмотался полотенцем.

— Правила приличия обязывают.

Он усмехнулся, подавая ей руку и помогая выбраться из ванны. Обернув вокруг неё полотенце и убедившись, что она не замёрзнет, он обхватил её лицо ладонями.

— Знаешь, я... — сомневаясь, он прикусил губу, но почти сразу что-то в нём победило, и он сказал, — Кажется, я без ума от тебя.

— Правда? — улыбнулась она, и он тут же кивнул.

— Кажется, у меня то же самое.

Он улыбнулся и, наклонив своё лицо к ней, прижался к её губам в требовательном поцелуе.

— Кто же ты _такой_? — выдохнула она, когда его руки нежно обвились вокруг её талии.

— Твой новый парень? — он неуверенно прикусил губу, её глаза расширились, а щёки запылали.

— Ты хочешь быть моим парнем?

— Ты согласна? — кончики его ушей порозовели.

— Мне нравится, как это звучит, — улыбнулась она.

1) Гертруда Стайн — американская писательница еврейского происхождения.


	20. Малфои против нарушителей спокойствия

Гермиона проснулась от окутывавшего её тепла, чувствуя себя абсолютно счастливой. Руки Драко собственнически прижимали её к себе, и она нежилась, приникнув к его телу — кожа к коже. Она почувствовала, как он шевелится, притягивая её ближе, и рвано выдохнула, ощутив прикосновение его губ к плечу.

— Хорошо спала? — спросил Драко хрипловатым после сна голосом.

— Очень. — Она слегка выгнула шею, чтобы ему было удобнее до неё добраться, и тут же ощутила лёгкий укус на изгибе плеча. Его язык порхал по её просыпающейся коже, и она застонала.

— Я тоже, — шепнул он ей на ухо, лаская мочку. — Ты меня вымотала.

Она захихикала.

— Это _ты_ меня... ммм... — он заставил её замолчать, приникнув к её губам чувственным поцелуем. Он приподнялся на локтях и ласкал руками её грудь, и её тело плавилось от его прикосновений. Губами он проложил дорожки по её скулам, челюсти, шее. Она прикусила губу, когда он двинулся ниже, к её груди, и неосознанно толкнулась бёдрами к нему, вызывая низкий стон.

— Мерлин милосердный, — прошептал он ей куда-то в ключицу. Её веки трепетали от удовольствия от ощущения его кожи, тесно прижатой к её, и губ, пощипывающих и посасывающих чувствительное местечко. За всеми этими ощущениями она едва заметила стайку домовых эльфов, столпившихся возле приоткрытой двери в спальню Драко.

— Боже мой, Драко! — вскрикнула она.

— Ммм, Гермиона, — простонал он, втягивая в рот её сосок.

— Перестань!

— Сначала ты, любимая, — возбуждённый Драко никак не мог понять, что так взволновало Гермиону, и ей пришлось включить свой учительский голос.

— Драко. Твои домовики подсматривают за нами.

Драко отшатнулся.

— Мерлинов зад, ты серьёзно? — он повернулся к двери, и домовики испарились, едва его взгляд коснулся их. Он глубоко вздохнул и потёр переносицу, прикрыв глаза.

— Даже не представляю, _как_ извиниться за это.

— Всё нормально, — усмехнулась она.

— Совсем нет, — возразил он. Неужели судьбе, этой ехидной суке, было _слишком сложно_ просто оставить его в покое и дать заняться утренним сексом с Гермионой? Без сопляков, ждущих её на урок, и любопытных домовиков, портящих всё? Он снова вздохнул. — Пойду поговорю с ними.

Гермиона подавила смех, когда он, обиженно надувшись, начал натягивать штаны и халат. Оглянувшись напоследок, Драко не смог сдержать довольную ухмылку от её взъерошенного вида.

Её внешность говорила сама за себя. Её дикие кудрявые волосы разметались по подушке, практически крича: "совсем недавно занималась сексом". Она прижимала к груди тонкую простынь, скрывая очевидную наготу, и призывно улыбалась, от чего ему хотелось просто послать всё к чёрту и, прыгнув обратно в постель, продолжить начатое.

— Никуда не уходи, мы ещё не закончили, — подмигнул он, подходя к двери.

 _Мерлиновы яйца, ну что за неловкое положение! Как вообще можно сказать домовикам "Я просто хотел бы, чтобы вы не подглядывали, пока я трахаю свою девушку" и при этом постараться не обидеть их?_

Домовики, созванные Квинси, толпились в комнате для прислуги. Драко совсем не нравилось разговаривать с ними всеми разом: примерно двадцать пар немигающих светящихся глаз будто бы напоминали ему, насколько эльфы превосходят числом. Он прочистил горло.

— Как вы все знаете, в моей комнате находится гость. Точнее, гостья. И ей... _нам_ нужно уединение.

Ноль реакции.

— Я понимаю, насколько это непривычно для вас, но я прошу вас постараться не рассматривать её слишком пристально. Не наседайте на неё, но относитесь к ней как к любому другому уважаемому гостю.

— Мастер Драко собирается приводить мисс Гермиону сюда снова? — осмелилась подать голос Уимси, облачённая в самую элегантную из своих наволочек.

 _Мерлин, да, надеюсь, что так._

— Скорее всего, Уимси. И, как я уже сказал...

— Мисс Гермиона правда такая красивая, как они говорят? — подал голос один из совсем юных домовиков, и Драко тут же покраснел.

— Она... она прекрасна, да. И я понимаю, что для многих из вас непривычно присутствие молодой женщины в этом доме, поэтому я прошу вас не нарушать наши личные границы.

Домовики продолжали пялиться на хозяина, и Драко с трудом не поддался искушению проорать _Или я освобожу вас_ _ **всех**_ , чтобы увидеть хоть какую-то реакцию. Драко ощутимо нервничал, будто бы стоял посреди кукурузного поля, окружённый недружелюбными детьми(1).

— Спасибо всем. Вы можете... можете заниматься своими делами, — эльфы начали сновать туда-сюда, и Драко повернулся к двери и наткнулся на Квинси, скрестившего руки на груди и преграждавшего ему выход.

— Хозяин Драко может уделить немного времени Квинси? — проскрипел тот.

Драко не мог отвергнуть его. Квинси жил в поместье гораздо дольше, чем он сам, и, будь то эльф или нет, Драко был воспитан уважать старших. Особенно таких чертовски пугающих как Квинси.

— Конечно, — отозвался он.

— Квинси обеспокоен тем, что Хозяин Драко привёл любовницу в дом своих предков. Откуда взялась эта мисс Гермиона? Кто она?

Драко ошеломлённо смотрел на Квинси и надеялся, что домовик не имел в виду то, что он сам услышал в его словах. Последнее, что ему было нужно — это дворецкий с расистскими взглядами, задирающий нос перед его девушкой.

— Гермиону вряд ли правильно называть моей " _любовницей_ ", Квинси. Я не приводил в этот дом женщину со времён смерти Астории, если ты помнишь, и для тебя должно быть очевидно, что она важна для меня. Что касается этого "откуда взялась", я не очень понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, но очень надеюсь, что ты не намекаешь на её происхождение. Её с детства называют одной из величайших ведьм поколения, она героиня войны, и вряд ли можно найти женщину более достойную...

— Квинси слышал, что Хозяин Драко хочет платить нам деньги из-за мисс Гермионы.

Ни один другой домовик не посмел бы перебить своего хозяина. И внезапно Драко промелькнула мысль, что этот разговор с Квинси — облегчённая версия диалога с отцом, будь тот сейчас жив. И был только один способ заслужить уважение подобных людей.

— Квинси, я твой хозяин. Я понимаю, что ты в поместье с тех давних пор, когда мой дед Абраксас был мальчишкой, но это не даёт тебе право допрашивать меня о тех, с кем я хочу проводить своё время. Гермиона — замечательная девушка, я горд тем, что знаком с нею и буду приводить её сюда так часто, как сам этого захочу. Это _мой_ дом, и ты будешь относиться к ней с должным уважением.

Квинси выглядел крайне удивлённым тоном и словами молодого хозяина, но, кажется, смягчился.

— Конечно, Хозяин Драко прав, — кивнул он, — Квинси поговорит с остальными и проследит, чтобы у мисс Гермионы было всё, что она пожелает, включая личное пространство.

Драко кивнул дворецкому и наконец-то покинул эту комнату. Первоначальный запал его храбрости давно прогорел, и его мутило — он на всякий случай присматривался к ближайшим вазам. Мерлин, даже _его отец_ никогда так не разговаривал с Квинси! Каким-то неведомым образом он добрёл до своей спальни, и от сердца сразу отлегло при виде обнажённой красавицы в его постели.

— Я тебя заждалась, — улыбнулась она и тут же настороженно приподняла бровь, — Всё в порядке? Ты выглядишь немного нездоровым.

Он рухнул на постель и тут же зарылся в её простыни, его голос прозвучал приглушённо:

— Кажется, я заразился твоим гриффиндорством.

Троица третьекурсников-слизеринцев покинула Большой зал, заметив, что профессор Грейнджер не вышла ни к ужину, ни к завтраку.

— Как думаешь, профессор Грейнджер _сейчас_ трахается с твоим отцом, а, Скорпиус? — бестактно ляпнул Саймон.

— Всё равно, — пожал тот плечами.

— А знаешь, что тебя взбодрит? — тут же хлопнул друга по плечу Альбус.

— Я _не буду_ снова бетить твой фанфик по Стартреку, Ал.

— Ладно, — закатил глаза Альбус, — Но я хотел поговорить с тобой о моей кузине... Помнишь мою кузину Розу? Рыжие волосы, командирша, к заднице приклеена метла? В любом случае, моя кузина сейчас стоит позади тебя и выглядит так, как будто собирается то ли заговорить с тобой, то ли описаться.

Скорпиус обернулся и увидел Розу, прислонившуюся спиной к колонне. Она явно нервничала. Оба они моментально выпрямились, встретившись взглядами, и что-то внутри Розы явно одержало победу — она направлялась к Скорпиусу.

— Привет, Скорп... то есть Малфой.

— Привет, Уизли, — он понизил голос и провёл руками по волосам, привлекая внимание к своим идеально уложенным локонам. — Что случилось?

— Эм... ничего. Просто... слышал о _вечеринке_? В башне Гриффиндора? Сегодня вечером? Иии... я подумала, может, ты захочешь прийти? — при виде мальчишки Малфоя хвалёное красноречие покинуло Розу, и она, нервно заикаясь, никак не могла вернуться к своей обычно идеальной речи.

Сердце Скорпиуса пропустило пару ударов. Роза Уизли пригласила его на вечеринку в гриффиндорской башне. _Что это вообще значит?_

— Эм... да, конечно. Звучит здорово.

Роза шумно выдохнула — оказалось, она всё это время задерживала дыхание.

— Супер. Отлично. В девять, — она резко развернулась и с такой скоростью понеслась прочь, что чуть не сбила с ног второкурсника-когтевранца.

Но Скорпиус этого не заметил. Он застыл на месте, усердно пялясь в стену и размышляя, произошло ли это только что на самом деле или только в его голове, когда Альбус подкрался сзади.

— Слушай, нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы просто пялиться в стену — я так делаю постоянно. Но ты выглядишь странно.

— Роза Уизли позвала меня на вечеринку сегодня вечером, — монотонно ответил Скорпиус, продолжая изучать пятнышко на стене.

— Отлично, — Альбус насмешливо приподнял брови, — Хорошо, что хотя бы у _одного_ из вас есть яйца.

Скорпиус моргнул и, повернувшись к Альбусу, одарил того сумасшедшим взглядом.

— Ты пойдёшь со мной.

— Эм... типичная отмазка, — прищурился Альбус.

— Ты только что просто сказал " _типичная отмазка_ ", чтобы не идти на вечеринку? — сгримасничал Скорпиус.

— О, ну извини, я не подумал, что тебе нужны более подробные оправдания.

— Ал, ты пойдёшь.

— Или, _ИЛИ_ — просто выслушай меня, — попытался заставить замолчать его Альбус, — Я мог бы просто расслабиться и хорошенько вздремнуть вместо взаимодействия с людьми, которых я не знаю и к которым не испытываю симпатии.

— _Давай же_ , Ал. Я не знаю никого из гриффиндорцев и буду выглядеть как придурок.

— Если она действительно тебя любит, то примет таким, какой ты есть, — невозмутимо заявил Альбус.

— Как ты собираешься завести новых друзей, если будешь сидеть сложа руки?

— У меня уже есть двое друзей, мне не нужны новые.

— Я делаю это для тебя.

— И я ценю это. Но, к счастью для тебя, я не строю глазки чопорной гриффиндорской заучке, поэтому твои услуги не понадобятся.

— Ал, ты мой лучший друг. Пожалуйста, просто сделай это для меня.

Вот дерьмо. Альбус тяжело вздохнул: Скорпиус разыграл священную "карту лучшего друга".

— Ладно, уговорил. Я пойду.

— ДА! — подпрыгнул Скорпиус, подняв кулак.

— При одном условии.

— Называй.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты признал, что тебе нравится Роза.

— Это действительно необходимо? — замер Скорпиус.

— Просто скажи это вслух, Скорп. Я это знаю. Ты сам это знаешь. Возможно, ты никогда ещё не говорил об этом, но если ты хочешь, чтобы я пришёл в грёбаную львиную башню, набитую гриффиндурками, ради того, чтобы ты мог поболтать с моей кузиной, просто скажи это.

— Ладно, — Скорпиус закатил глаза и выдохнул, — Мне нравится Роза. Доволен?

— Двадцать _тысяч_ очков Слизерину, — ухмыльнулся Альбус.

— Начало в девять. Уйдём оттуда в десять?

— Только поглядите на этого юного аристократа с его безупречными манерами, "уйдём в десять?" — передразнил Альбус. — _Ты_ можешь уйти в десять, если хочешь. _Я_ не собираюсь быть кретином и приду с опозданием.

— Собираешься заставить меня прийти одному?

— Подумай сам, друг, ты правда хочешь прийти с парнем? Мой брат не достаточно травит тебя?

— Не опаздывай, — упрямо сузил глаза Скорпиус.

Альбус опоздал.

Но, на удивление, это оказалось к лучшему. Скорпиус пришёл ровно в девять и немедленно нашёл Розу — они были единственными людьми, помешанными на пунктуальности и пришедшими вовремя. И вот уже на протяжении трёх четвертей часа они вдвоём просто болтали о домашней работе и книгах, которые читали. Было на удивление просто беседовать с ней ни о чём (возможно, своё дело сделало сливочное пиво), и она была _совершенно_ прелестна в зелёном джемпере, с волнами рыжих волос, падающих на плечи. Он подумал о том, могла ли она надеть зелёное ради него и ухмыльнулся этой мысли.

— Что? — тут же залилась румянцем Роза.

— Ничего, — пожал он плечами, — Просто нравится твой джемпер.

— Не надеялась дожить до того дня, когда Скорпиусу Малфою понравится то, как я одеваюсь, — слегка улыбнулась она.

— Тебе идёт зелёный, — поражаясь самому себе, он аккуратно отвёл прядь её волос с плеча, едва задев мягкую ткань. _Откуда_ _ **это**_ _взялось? Неужели я унаследовал от отца талант соблазнять женщин? Может, я правда хорош в этом и просто не догадывался?_

Роза тоже была удивлена.

— С-спасибо, Малфой. Эм... он... он идёт и тебе тоже, — она глотнула сливочного пива, пытаясь скрыть свой румянец.

— Ой, неужели это мой младший братишка? Что ты тут делаешь, Альбус? Решил присоединиться к своей жеманной блондинистой подружке? Проходи же, чёрт тебя дери.

Скорпиус вздрогнул от резкого голоса Джеймса Поттера. Наверное, он никогда не поймёт, как тот вписывается в семью Ала. Поттеры были милыми, и Лили тоже, а Альбус и вовсе ему был как брат. И как _Джеймс Поттер_ , самый отвратительный человек во всей магической Британии, мог уродиться в такой любящей и классной семье, было за пределами его понимания.

— Здесь Альбус? — заговорила Роза. — Почему? Он даже не знает никого в Гриффиндоре.

Скорпиус приподнял бровь.

— Он знает тебя, свою кузину. И своего брата, Джеймса. И свою сестру. А что насчёт меня? Я тоже никого, кроме тебя, не знаю, — вышло более резко, чем он планировал, но ему ужасно не нравилось, когда люди пытались притеснять Альбуса.

— Я не имела в виду... — Она вздохнула. — Альбус просто... ты знаешь. Не такой, как ты. Он создаёт вокруг себя _вакуум_. Каждый разговор он выворачивает так, что хочется завизжать, лишь бы он прекратил.

— Он мой лучший друг, — отрезал Скорпиус чуть более враждебно, чем собирался.

Как раз вовремя появился Альбус в своей белой футболке, будто бы заляпанной засохшими пятнами крови на левой стороне груди и с надписью "Я в порядке".

— Извините, что опоздал, — он остановился рядом со Скорпиусом.

— Что-то случилось?

— Ничего. Я просто не хотел приходить.

— Какие-то проблемы? — спросил Скорпиус, указав подбородком на вход.

Альбус скучающе закатил глаза.

— Разве вы не слышали? Мой брат — гриффиндорский король, и его миньоны просто вынуждены были пропустить меня, узнав, кто я такой.

— Джеймс иногда ведёт себя как кусок дерьма, — кивнула Роза, и мальчики с интересом посмотрели на неё.

— Ты только что сказала что-то плохое о нём? — ухмыльнулся Скорпиус.

— И что за выражения у столь юной леди из хорошей семьи, — в притворном изумлении прижал ладонь к груди Альбус.

— Вам не стоит меня смущать, если хотите здесь остаться, — насмешливо предупредила она, — В конце концов, это _я_ вас пригласила.

— Точно, об _этом_ , — ухмыльнулся Альбус, — Так почему же ты... Ауч, Скорп, что за хрень? — тычок под рёбра должен был дать понять Альбусу, что они не будут обсуждать очевидное — то, что они с Розой нравятся друг другу.

— Так что ты тут делаешь, младший братец? — слегка нечленораздельно вклинился в разговор гриффиндорский король.

 _Хоть за это спасибо придурку_ , промелькнуло в голове у Скорпиуса.

— О, ты же меня знаешь. Обожаю вечеринки. Веселюсь до упаду.

— Милая футболка, кстати, — фыркнул Джеймс. — Полагаю, мне стоит радоваться, что ты не пришёл, закутавшись в чёрную толстовку, и не надрачиваешь в углу, рассматривая остальных.

— Я реально выгляжу так, как будто у меня есть толстовка? — закатил глаза Альбус.

— Прямо сейчас, приятель? — поднял бровь Скорпиус. — Вообще-то, да, — Роза хихикнула.

— Эта футболка просто помогает мне избежать _действительно_ важных разговоров.

Джеймс рассмеялся.

— Почему бы тебе не прибегнуть к своим старым методам? Просто начни верещать так громко, как только можешь, пока все остальные не сбегут.

— _Один_ раз. Я сделал так всего _один_ раз, и мне было семь.

— А ты что тут делаешь, Малфой? — переключился Джеймс.

Скорпиус давно научился не поддаваться на провокации Джеймса, когда тот был в своём придурочном настроении.

— Меня пригласила Роза, — спокойно ответил он.

— Да ладно! Серьёзно? — ухмыльнулся Джеймс. — Да это просто _бесценно_.

— Заткнись, Джеймс, — сузила глаза Роза.

Тот проигнорировал её и отхлебнул из красного пластикового стаканчика — судя по запаху, там был огневиски.

— Я знал, что это всего лишь вопрос времени, когда вы двое, ты и этот псих, будете вместе.

— Мы _не вместе_. Мы просто друзья, — взвизгнула Роза.

Скорпиус чувствовал себя очень неловко и бесполезно, стоя между препирающимися кузеном и кузиной.

— И он не псих, — добавила Роза. Скорпиус благодарно улыбнулся.

Джеймс злобно заржал.

— Разве что по сравнению с моим братцем, но вообще-то это _навряд ли_ справедливо.

Скорпиус обернулся на Альбуса, который уже давно пытался абстрагироваться от семейных препирательств, и теперь стоял рядом с гриффиндоркой с четвёртого курса, пытаясь завести разговор.

— Привет. Ну и погодка, — сказал он, и девушка, закатив глаза, ушла в другой угол гостиной. Альбус пробормотал, пожав плечами, — Пфф. Типичная гриффиндорка.

Джеймс же продолжал наседать на Скорпиуса.

— Даже не говори мне, что _этот_ — не псих. С его-то _папашей_ , Пожирательским отбросом, которому самое место в Азкабане, и _мамашей_ , окочурившейся от тупого проклятия, потому что в их инцестной семье без этого не родишь ребёнка.

Щёки Скорпиуса полыхали от ярости. И совсем не в хорошем смысле, как когда, например, краснела Роза от его замечаний о её волосах.

— _Не смей_ , — он шагнул к Джеймсу, — никогда больше так говорить о моей семье, чёртов мудак.

Джеймс наклонился к нему — лицом к лицу.

— Я буду говорить о них так, как хочу, Малфой. И что ты собираешься делать? Иди, позови папочку, чтобы он приполз под юбку к директрисе. О, нет, подожди. Именно это он уже сделал с моей _крёстной_ , не так ли?

Скорпиус с силой поджал губы, и Роза вступилась за него.

— Оставь его в покое, Джеймс. И ты не прав насчёт его отца и тёти Гермионы.

— _Разуй глаза_ , Роза, — усмехнулся Джеймс, — _Все_ всё видели на матче. Высокомерный папочка сладкого мальчика уселся прямо с ней, а потом она спасла его зад. Как и, мать твою, всегда. Я слышал, _кое-кто_ видел его в Хогсмиде на следующее утро. Готов поставить что угодно на то, что тётя Гермиона его трахнула. У неё всегда была слабость к низшим суще...

Кулак Скорпиуса врезался в его челюсть прежде, чем он успел договорить. В голове у Скорпиуса тут же возникли две мысли. Первая: ой, чёрт! Никто и никогда не говорил ему, что бить кого-то чертовски _больно_. И вторая: надо сваливать из башни Гриффиндора, пока ему не надрали зад.

— Я тебя прикрою, бро, — заверил Альбус, когда они, расталкивая гриффиндорцев, пробирались к выходу.

Альбус не был бойцом — по крайней мере, в общепринятом смысле этого слова. Он предпочёл перехитрить противников, и потому неожиданно завопил — кровь стыла в жилах, этому крику позавидовала бы и баньши. Звук, казалось, повис в притихшей гостиной, а полупьяные гриффиндорцы были настолько поражены, что предпочли убраться с дороги психически неуравновешенного мальчика, и расступились.

Альбус словно разверз воды Красного моря(2).

Прежде чем открыть дверь, ведущую в коридор, Альбус повернулся к гриффиндорцам, колышащимся уродливой красной массой, и по-вулкански растопырив пальцы, попрощался:

— Долгой жизни и процветания, ублюдки(3)!

Когда мальчишки благополучно вернулись в свои подземелья, Скорпиус повернулся к другу.

— Спасибо за это.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — отмахнулся Альбус.

— Ал, ты не понял, — энергично помотал головой Скорпиус. — То, что ты там сделал... я знаю, ты вообще не хотел делать этого, и... — он вздохнул. — Ты самый лучший друг, о котором только можно мечтать.

— Как и ты, — Альбус хлопнул его по плечу.

Мальчики крепко обнялись — всего на полторы секунды, более долгие объятия грозили неловкостью.

— Кстати, прости, что врезал твоему брату, — ухмыльнулся Скорпиус.

— Я тебя умоляю, — закатил глаза Ал, — Я умирал от желания сделать это уже много лет. И о чём ты вообще говоришь, чёрт возьми? Ты мой брат, дружище.

Наступило молчание, и они оба понимающе кивнули, во всю силу своей хрупкой, тринадцати лет от роду, мужественности.

— Ты тоже мой брат, — Скорпиус ухмыльнулся, — Но это не делает Розу моей кузиной.

Альбус скорчил гримасу.

— На вас двоих и без того _больно_ смотреть.

* * *

1) Отсылка к "Детям кукурузы" — рассказу Стивена Кинга и одноимённому фильму с говорящим слоганом "В их мире взрослым не позволено… жить".

2) Отсылка к Моисею, перед которым расступились воды Красного моря.

3) Отсылка к вулканскому приветствию в Стартреке.


	21. Драко пробует кое-что новое

— Решили _наконец_ оправдать свою фамилию? — мадам Помфри клещами вцепилась в Скорпиуса, пришедшего на осмотр с разбитыми костяшками. — С кем подрались?

— Со стеной, — хмуро ответил он. Скорпиус не собирался признаваться, что ударил одного из самых популярных парней в школе, как бы заслуженно это ни было.

— Хмм. Интересно. Так уж вышло, что "стена" заходила чуть раньше с отёкшей челюстью.

Скорпиус покраснел.

— Я говорю это неофициально, потому что как школьная медсестра должна быть беспристрастной. Но я не могла не заметить, что мистер Поттер издевается над учениками вашего факультета.

Скорпиус промолчал.

— Вы наверняка знаете, что я должна сообщать обо всех травмах, полученных учениками в драках.

Скорпиус кивнул.

— И, конечно же, вы поймёте, если я попрошу вас воздержаться в будущем от драк со стенами.

— Спасибо, мадам Помфри, — улыбнулся Скорпиус.

Выйдя из лазарета и свернув за угол, Скорпиус вдруг врезался в маленькую фигурку.

— Скорпиус!

— Роза! — Его желудок подпрыгнул и сделал кульбит. Прошлым вечером он сбежал с вечеринки, и с тех пор у них не было возможности поговорить. Что если она сердится?

 _Стоп. Она только что сказала?.._

— Ты назвала меня "Скорпиус", — ухмыльнулся он.

— Ну да, — она глянула на него свысока. — А ты назвал меня "Роза".

— Это твоё имя.

— Ну да, а Скорпиус — _твоё_ , — она отряхнула с юбки невидимую пыль. Он уставился на носки собственных ботинок.

— Надеюсь, у тебя не было проблем. Из-за того, что пригласила нас.

— Технически, я пригласила только тебя, — улыбнулась она.

— Я... я хорошо провёл время, — Скорпиус покраснел. — До того, как пришёл Джеймс и... ну, ты знаешь.

— Я тоже, — улыбнулась в ответ Роза. — Не волнуйся, я объяснила почти всем, кто там был, что наговорил тебе Джеймс, и они все согласны, что это было очень грубо с его стороны.

— Правда? — улыбнулся Скорпиус.

Роза, покраснев, твёрдо кивнула.

— Ему правда не следовало столько пить. Иначе он бы не наговорил тебе таких ужасных вещей.

— Всегда видишь в людях лучшее? — усмехнулся Скорпиус, и Роза улыбнулась, смущённо прикусив губу и указывая на его руку.

— Ты в порядке?

— Ты об этом? — он поднял кисть. — Ничего страшного. Просто я... никогда ни с кем не дрался раньше. Кто бы мог подумать, что это так больно!

— Рада, что с тобой всё хорошо.

— Ты пришла проведать меня? — удивлённо приподнял бровь Скорпиус. Роза на глазах залилась краской пуще прежнего.

— Я переживала: я пригласила тебя, и ты бы не пострадал, если бы не я, и...

— Роза, — перебил он.

— Да?

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Скорпиус.

— Пожалуйста. Не хочешь... не хочешь встретиться позже, чтобы подготовиться к контрольной по нумерологии?

— С удовольствием, — кивнул Скорпиус.

— Ладно. Увидимся позже.

Роза уже скрылась в конце коридора, а Скорпиус всё ещё стоял на месте и глупо улыбался.

 _Скорпиус Малфой, ты великолепнейший ублюдок._

Драко сидел, обхватив Гермиону за талию и отказываясь отпускать её. Она была одета, полностью собрана и готова вернуться в Хогвартс. По крайней мере, _была_ , пока Драко игриво не утащил её на кровать.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу остаться, — хихикала она, — В конце концов мне всё равно придётся вернуться.

— Хм... нет, — он крепче обхватил её руками.

— Ты не можешь удерживать меня здесь, — рассмеялась она, борясь с его объятием.

— Конечно же, могу, — он подмял её под себя и, расслабив все мышцы, пригвоздил к матрасу.

— О боже, да ты весишь _тонну_! Вставай!

Драко тихонько всхрапнул.

— Ты не спишь, Драко Малфой. Слезай с меня!

— Жаль, — он повиновался со вздохом, — Ты так здорово смотришься в моей постели.

— И как ты себе это представляешь? Не будешь отпускать меня в Хогвартс, пока мы не умрём в твоей постели? — усмехнулась она.

— Я умру счастливым.

— Я уже говорила сегодня, что ты дурачок? — засмеялась она

— Я уже говорил сегодня, что это неважно?

— Ты уже проводишь меня к камину или так и будешь вести себя как ребёнок? — рассмеялась Гермиона.

— Ладно, пойдём. Кажется, тебе не терпится снова стать активным членом общества, — улыбнулся Драко.

Гермиона взяла его за руку, её глаза сияли. Эти выходные были чудесными. Она не могла припомнить, чтобы хоть кто-то так за ней ухаживал. Прошлым вечером он решил показать ей сад вокруг поместья, который вполне мог бы соперничать с Версальским парком, и в её волосах вдруг сам собой зацвёл зачарованный цветок безвременника(1). Это было за пределами сентиментальности, и Гермиона и представить не могла, что с ней может произойти нечто подобное, и потому покраснела сильнее, чем проститутка на исповеди.

Когда они оказались у камина, Драко снова притянул её к себе в мягком, чувственном поцелуе.

— Значит, тебе понравилось у меня? — прошептал он в её губы.

Её веки затрепетали от ощущения дыхания и вибрации его голоса на её коже. Несмотря на укол возбуждения, которым немедленно отозвался низ её живота, Гермиона прекрасно понимала, что он делает. Он искусно обольщал её, чтобы она безостановочно могла думать только том, чтобы увидеться с ним снова. Не то чтобы ему нужно было особенно об этом заботиться.

— Да, — кивнула она.

— Мне удалось сдержать своё обещание и довести тебя до беспамятства?

Она ощутила слабость в ногах. Он _очень_ серьёзно отнёсся к своему обещанию.

— Я возвращаюсь в Хогвартс менее разумной женщиной, — усмехнулась она.

— Не помню, когда у меня в последний раз были такие прекрасные выходные, — улыбаясь в ответ, он мягко поглаживал её костяшки.

— Я тоже, — улыбнулась она.

Обхватив её щёки, он прильнул к ней в прощальном поцелуе. Драко остро ощутил прилив сожаления по поводу того, что ей нужно идти, и прилив счастья — от того, что скоро они увидятся снова. Он не чувствовал ничего подобного с тех пор, как...

 _О, нет, Драко. Не в этот раз. Ты не будешь спешить. Попытайся и отпугнёшь её быстрее, чем успеешь сказать "Forever Alone"._

Дом опустел, когда она ушла. Затих. Здесь всегда было так тихо?

— Уимси подумала, что Хозяин Драко захочет позавтракать сегодня здесь, — у камина возникла Уимси с подносом, заставленным чайником с чаем и тарелками с овсяной кашей и ягодами.

— Спасибо, Уимси, — не отрывая взгляда от пламени, он опустился на диван и принялся за свой чай.

— Мисс Гермиона не останется на завтрак? — пропищала Уимси.

— Я пытался уговорить её, но она настояла на том, что должна вернуться в Хогвартс до утренних занятий.

Уимси кивнула.

— Мисс Гермиона очень нравится всем нам. У неё очень красивые волосы, и ей понравилась наволочка Уимси.

— У неё правда красивые волосы, — усмехнулся Драко. Забавно, что когда-то он считал совсем иначе. Каким же идиотом он был в детстве.

— Уимси думает, что мисс Гермиона делает Хозяина Драко очень счастливым.

Драко ухмыльнулся, отпивая глоток чая.

— Я тоже так думаю.

Северная Шотландия в ноябре действительно стоила того, чтобы её увидеть — если под "стоящим" вы понимаете роняющие листву одинокие деревья, в остальном выглядящие как в любой другой месяц года. Было холодно, как в тундре, но это не мешало Драко наслаждаться тем, что они с Гермионой сидят в уголке маленького кафе в Хогсмиде, а его рука покоится на её колене. С тех пор, как Гермиона согласилась стать его девушкой, прошло полтора месяца — и они были прекрасны. Сегодня в Хогсмиде не было школьников, так что они могли не прятаться, рука об руку гуляя по магазинам и деревенским улочкам.

— Я тут подумала... — начала Гермиона.

— _Пожалуйста_ , пусть следующими твоими словами будут "что мы можем вернуться в замок, и я надену ту маленькую зелёную штуковину, которая тебе так понравилась". Потому что именно об этом думаю _я_ , — его рука медленно скользнула под юбку. Его губы растянулись в ухмылке, когда он вспомнил, как она удивила его две недели назад, надев под платье кружевное бюстье оливкового цвета, красиво оттенявшего её кремовую кожу. Драко даже не пытался снять эту штуку, спеша оказаться как можно глубже внутри неё.

— Я не говорю "нет", — она бросила на него быстрый взгляд. — Но Гарри и Джинни пригласили нас к себе на фильм завтра.

— В последний раз, когда я был в этом доме, меня беспрестанно обламывал портрет моей мёртвой тётки, — прищурился Драко.

— В последний раз, когда ты был в этом доме, мы первый раз поцеловались. Почему бы не посмотреть с _этой_ стороны?

— Потому что у нас заканчиваются "первые", и я не уверен, что дом Поттеров — подходящее место для того немного, что нам осталось попробовать.

— Ну же, — она легонько шлёпнула его по руке, — Несмотря ни на что, тебе же понравилось в прошлый раз.

— Разве я говорил такое? Я просто был милым, чтобы пробраться в твои трусики.

— Как пытался ещё один _слизеринец_? — лукаво ухмыльнулась она, и Драко состроил оскорблённую гримасу.

— Мне казалось, я тут отец, и такие шутки — моя прерогатива. Тебе повезло, что ты такая красивая.

— Тебе нравятся Гарри и Джинни, просто признай это, — произнесла она, проигнорировав его выпад.

— Я _мирюсь_ с ними, потому что наши сыновья дружат, а их лучший друг — моя девушка. Они идут в комплекте. Но, конечно же, я пойду к ним на какой-то... "фильм"... потому что прямо сейчас у меня есть подозрение... поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь... что ты без трусиков.

— Десять баллов Слизерину, мистер Малфой, — ухмыльнулась она.

Он прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Гермиона, ты же знаешь, что твой профессорский тон со мной делает.

— Перефразируя одного мудрого человека, по-видимому, на меня повлияло твоё слизеринство, — она манерно отпила кофе.

— Если согласишься уйти отсюда прямо сейчас, я устрою так, что оно повлияет на тебя куда сильнее, — ухмыльнулся Драко.

Следующим вечером Гермиона, Драко, Сьюзен и Рон собрались на Гриммо, 12, обсуждая китайскую еду на вынос и "Принцессу-невесту" — два горячо любимых Гарри и Гермионой явления маггловской культуры. Второе Джинни считала своим личным проклятием.

— Каждый раз, когда вы двое смотрите этот фильм, следующие несколько часов вы без умолку обсуждаете и цитируете его. Я смотрела его уже пять раз, и до сих пор не представляю, о чём он, — фыркнула Джинни.

— Что ещё за "фильм"? — невинно поинтересовался Драко, и все остальные тихонечко усмехнулись его неведению.

— Очаровательно, — прошептала себе под нос Гермиона.

— Это что-то вроде театральной постановки, — выручила его Сьюзен, — Но ты можешь смотреть её дома по телев... То есть, по специальному ящику, показывающему двигающиеся картинки.

— Зачем это вообще нужно? — нахмурился Драко. — Всё удовольствие от похода в театр в том, что ты можешь приодеться.

— В следующий раз _я_ выбираю фильм, — настаивала Джинни.

— Ни за что, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Ты всегда выбираешь фильмы ужасов, от которых чуть из штанов не выпрыгиваешь. Потом у тебя несколько дней кошмары, и ты ходишь взвинченная, потому что не высыпаешься. Но и _я_ не высыпаюсь. И это уж совсем ни в какие ворота.

— Прекрасно, — зыркнула на него Джинни, — В следующий раз смотрим третью часть "Акульего торнадо".

Драко тем временем с интересом изучал телевизор.

— Чтобы смотреть на этой штуковине "фильм"... — он повернулся к Гермионе, и та ободряюще кивнула, — ... её нужно включить?

Остальные тоже кивнули. Драко прищурился.

— И вы _уверены_ , что в этом не замешана магия?

Все дружно усмехнулись. Гермиона ответила:

— Абсолютно. Люди снимают фильмы и записывают их на диски, чтобы остальные могли их посмотреть их дома.

— Звучит неубедительно, но ладно, — надменно приподнял бровь Драко.

— Как вам вообще удалось подключить телевизор? И интернет? — прищурившись, Гермиона пытливо взглянула на Гарри и Джинни. — Когда приезжаю к вам, на моём мобильнике всегда отличный сигнал. Обычно волшебные дома несовместимы с маггловскими технологиями.

Гарри и Джинни обменялись ухмылками.

— Скажем так, я знаю одного парня, — небрежно пожал плечами Гарри.

— Из твоих уст звучит зловеще, — закатила глаза Джинни. — На работе Гарри познакомился с одним сквибом, который придумал, как заставить работать маггловские приборы в присутствии магии. Он кое-что делал в отделе Гарри, и мы, в общем... попросили его сделать то же самое для нас.

Рон, Сьюзен и Гермиона, открыв рты, застыли с выражением благоговения и зависти на лицах.

— Пусть он придёт и к нам, — попросил Рон.

Гарри кивнул и, покопавшись в бумажнике, извлёк визитку.

— Отправь ему сову. И скажи, что ты от меня.

— Чертовски любишь так говорить, да? — закатила глаза Джинни, повернувшись к мужу.

Рон, внимательно изучив визитку, потянул её Сьюзен:

— Спрячь в своё декольте, чтобы не потерялась.

— Спрячь в _своё_ , — скорчила рожицу Сьюзен.

— Я не понимаю, — заговорил Драко, — То есть ты пользуешься своим служебным положением, чтобы подключить этот этер-нет...

— Интернет, — поправила Гермиона.

— Да как угодно. Но ты не хочешь позвать кого-нибудь, кто снял бы портрет этой старой летучей мыши в фойе?

— Я _СЛЫШУ_ ТЕБЯ, МЕЛКИЙ НЕБЛАГОДАРНЫЙ ПОДОНОК, ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ КРОВИ!

— О. Вспомнила обо мне, — закатил глаза Драко.

Гарри и Джинни, не сговариваясь, пожали плечами.

— Мерлин, да вы привязались к проклятой вещице, верно? — удивлённо спросил Драко.

— Ты не поймёшь, — покачала головой Джинни. — Она ужасна, да. Но мы вроде как _привыкли_ к ней.

В дверь позвонили.

— МАГГЛЫ! МАГГЛЫ НА ПОРОГЕ ДРЕВНЕЙШЕГО ДОМА БЛЭКОВ!

— Наверняка принесли еду, — Джинни направилась к двери, а Гарри вскочил, чтобы наложить новую порцию заглушающих заклинаний на миссис Блэк.

Драко вопросительно взглянул на Гермиону:

— Не хочу показаться совсем дремучим, но что входит в эту вашу "китайскую еду"?

Не успела Гермиона открыть рот, как Рон уже заговорил, подскочив на месте:

— Это курица, подаваемая с рисом и кучей разных соусов.

Сьюзен и Гермиона закатили глаза.

— Рон не самый большой поклонник всего, что не полито соусом, — объяснила Гермиона.

— Неправда, — усмехнулся Рон. — Мне нравятся все виды еды. Хотя немного и раздражают эти маленькие палочки, которыми нужно есть.

— Палочки? — растерянно приобнял Гермиону за плечи Драко.

— Я научу тебя.

— А кто научит _меня_? Думаю, давно пора уже решить это, — заявил Рон, когда Гарри вернулся в комнату.

— Не я, — одновременно выпалили Гермиона и Гарри и уставились друг на друга, осознавая взаимную неприязнь к этой задаче.

— Нет, — отрезал Гарри.

— А я должна научить _Драко_. Несправедливо, если мне придётся заниматься ими обоими.

— Знаете, я совсем не чувствую себя здесь лишним, — раздражённо съязвил Рон.

— Да ради Мерлина, — закатила глаза Сьюзен, — Я научу тебя. Но тебе лучше как следует сосредоточиться. И не злиться на меня. И не швырять палочки.

— Я так _не_ делаю, — заспорил Рон.

— Точно, — фыркнул Гарри, — Когда мы ходили есть суши в последний раз, ты совсем не закатил истерику, ведь был занят тем, что всё время ронял на колени "эти маленькие рыбные хреновины".

— И чуть не выколол мне глаз, — скрестив руки на груди, уставилась на Рона Гермиона.

— Я же извинился, — пожал тот плечами.

— Ты довёл до слёз официанта.

Наконец, появилась Джинни, неся в руках пакеты с необычно пахнущей едой.

— Я накрою стол здесь, чтобы все могли подойти и выбрать что-то для себя, — сказала она.

— И что из этого добавляют к курице? — спросил Драко, скептически осматривая еду.

— Ну... — Гермиона тихонько рассмеялась и взглянула на друзей, надеясь на помощь, но все они в замешательстве молчали. — Ладно, вот это... Хм, — она прищёлкнула пальцами, — Соевый соус. Отличная вещь. И, гм... — она вздохнула и сдалась, — Это всё неважно. Тебе понравится, — она быстро осмотрела накрытый стол, — Ты любишь острое?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Драко, — Не могу сказать, что пробовал нечто подобное раньше.

 _Боже мой, он как ребёнок_.

— Думаю, ты из тех, кому нравится, — усмехнулась Гермиона, вместе с курицей кунг пао положив на тарелку Драко парочку перцев чили. Гарри закатил глаза.

— Ты так говоришь, потому что ты _сама_ ненормальная и любишь еду, на шкале остроты занимающую отметку "ад и геенна огненная".

— Ты _слегка_ преувеличиваешь.

— Я видела, как ты засунула в рот _целый_ перец хабанеро, — покачала головой Джинни. — Это вообще не нормально.

— И ты добавляешь _невообразимо_ много табаско к еде, даже не попробовав её, — добавил Рон.

— Вы уже закончили критиковать мои предпочтения в еде?

Драко тем временем сел за стол, и все немедленно повернулись к нему.

— Мы будем есть в гостиной. Пойдём, — позвала его Гермиона.

— Что? Почему? — скривился он.

— Потому что так веселее.

— Ну и варварство, — проворчал Драко, с неохотой следуя за Гермионой и садясь рядом с ней на диван. Хихикнув, она протянула ему палочки для еды.

— Вот. Будешь использовать их вместо ножа и вилки.

Драко с сомнением изучал странные столовые приборы, пока Гермиона очень подробно объясняла, как ими пользоваться. К удивлению обоих, он оказался весьма способным учеником. Гермиона впервые видела, чтобы его манеры за столом были далеки от безупречных, но, учитывая все обстоятельства, у него получалось весьма неплохо.

— Чёрт побери, Рон, — у Сьюзен и её мужа успехи были куда хуже, — Я же просила тебя не истерить.

— Зачем мы вообще едим этими штуковинами? Это Англия. Тут все едят вилкой и ножом. Как воспитанные люди.

— Неа, — фыркнул Драко, — Мы, то есть _остальные_ , действительно едим вилкой и ножом. Видел я, как ты ведёшь себя за столом, Уизли — воспитание там и близко не стояло.

— У меня идея, Малфой. Как насчёт того, чтобы не быть напыщенным мелким засранцем следующие пару минут? — парировал Рон.

— Заткнитесь оба. Начинается, — прервал их Гарри, и какое-то время Драко с интересом наблюдал за странными движущимися картинками. Оказалось, это было довольно увлекательное занятие.

Стоило появиться на экране Кэри Элвесу, как Гермиона тихонечко вздохнула, а Гарри и Джинни в ответ закатили глаза.

— _Будь добра_ , постарайся не падать в обморок, — попросил Гарри.

— Я вообще молчала.

— Она без ума от Уэстли, — пояснил для Драко Гарри.

— Что за Уэстли? — поморщился Драко.

— Тот блондин, — указал Гарри.

— О боже, — глаза Джинни расширились, — Я только что поняла, почему Гермионе нравится Драко. Потому что он вылитый _Уэстли_.

Драко ухмыльнулся, заметив, как Гермиона покраснела из-за смеющихся над её выбором друзей.

— У тебя хороший вкус, милая, — он наклонился и легко поцеловал её губы, думая, что никто не видит.

— БУЭ, — громко прокомментировал Рон, — Вы не могли бы _не_ делать этого прямо перед нами?

— Почему это? — закатил глаза Драко. — Мы отвлекаем тебя от еды? Потому что, думаю, со мной согласятся все присутствующие, если я скажу, что наблюдать за тем, как ты поглощаешь эту груду яичных роллов, немного тошнотворно.

— Не будете ли вы так _любезны_ заткнуться оба? — снова попросил Гарри.

Драко не был до конца уверен в том, что происходит на экране. Это должно быть забавно? На вкус Драко, сюжет был довольно примитивным. Но, как ни странно, Гермиона искренне наслаждалась просмотром.

— Невообразимо(2)! — вдруг воскликнула она.

— Почему ты постоянно говоришь это слово? Не думаю, что оно означает то, что ты думаешь, — плохо имитируя испанский акцент, отозвался Гарри, и, хихикнув, они с Гермионой дали друг другу пять.

— Просто дайте актёрам произнести свои реплики, — вставила Джинни, — Вообще-то, это их работа.

— Джинни, ты пала жертвой классической банальной ошибки, — приобнял жену Гарри.

— Никогда не спорь с сицилийцем... — ухмыльнулась Гермиона.

— ... когда на кону смерть! — воскликнули одновременно эти двое.

— Вы идиоты, — фыркнула Джинни.

— Мы красавчики, — парировала Гермиона.

— Хотела бы я понять, откуда у этого фильма такая власть над вами двумя. Но, к сожалению, этого никогда не случится, ведь я никогда не смогу расслышать все реплики, чтобы разобраться в том, что происходит.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это _ты_ сейчас болтаешь, заглушая фильм? — подчеркнула Гермиона.

— Были же деньки, когда я была достаточно тренированной, чтобы надрать тебе зад. Но ты взяла и стала аврором, и теперь совсем не боишься меня.

— Только когда думаю, что ты хочешь попросить меня присмотреть за твоим _бесчисленным множеством_ детей, — усмехнулась Гермиона и тут же получила по голове прилетевшей от Джинни подушкой. — Ой, — вяло возмутилась она.

— Малфой, не мог бы ты ущипнуть свою подружку от меня? — попросила Джинни.

— И не мечтай, Поттеретта. Она и мне _с лёгкостью_ может надрать зад. А я всё ещё рассчитываю, что этой ночью мне улыбнётся удача, так что нет, спасибо большое.

Гарри и Рон притворились, что их стошнило в тарелки. Джинни и Сьюзен обменялись понимающими ухмылками.

— Никогда не привыкну к тому, что ты спишь с Гермионой, — выдавил Рон, и Драко, ухмыльнувшись, уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но ему помешал Гарри.

— Не-не-не! Вы двое не будете продолжать портить этот _шедевр_ своими пререканиями.

Драко пожал плечами и откинулся на спинку дивана, усаживая Гермиону между своих бедёр и обнимая её, пока они смотрели фильм.

Девушка, Лютик, показалась ему самым бесполезным персонажем из всех существующих в литературе и искусстве. Совсем не в его вкусе. Сценаристы могли бы заменить её кроликом, и совсем ничего не изменилось бы.

С Уэстли всё было в порядке, но он был таким непостоянным. Так легко перестал доверять женщине, которую якобы любил. Но зато у него были красивые волосы.

Больше всего Драко понравился великан. Казалось, он единственный из всех понимает, что происходит. И почему фильм не о нём?

Но любимая часть просмотра для Драко не имела никакого отношения к самому фильму. Ему нравилось, как тепло и удобно Гермиона устроилась в его руках. Время от времени он осторожно касался губами её щеки или шеи, стараясь выбрать момент, когда никто не смотрел на них, потому что они оба не были склонны к публичному проявлению чувств. Его забавляло то, как часто Гермиона подскакивала и они с Поттером разыгрывали по ролям какие-то нелепые сцены из фильма. А в тот момент, когда старик с женой вернули Уэстли к жизни, они и вовсе чуть не сошли с ума.

— Сколько раз вы уже видели это? — поинтересовался Драко.

— Тшш. Никаких разговоров во время фильма, — отозвалась Гермиона, и Драко закатил глаза.

— Лицемерка, — прошептал он, целуя её в ухо.

— БУЭ, — тут же отозвался Рон.

— Так, всё, — Гарри взял в руку странный чёрный прямоугольник, и телевизор затих под хор нестройных "эй!" и "ой". — Либо заткнитесь, либо убирайтесь из моего дома.

— Поверить не могу, что он нас выставил, — прошипела Гермиона, когда они зашагали по улице.

— Поверить не могу, что ты позволила мне откусить от одного из этих дьявольских красных перцев.

— Я же всё уладила охлаждающими чарами, забыл?

— И как ты их ешь? От них чертовски больно.

— Они вкусные, — ответила она, проигнорировав его последний комментарий.

— Не совсем понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду под словом "вкусные". Я не почувствовал никакого вкуса — только боль.

— Ты как младенец.

— Нет, это _ты_ просто безбашенная. По сравнению с тобой мы все младенцы.

— Если не брать в расчёт все эти обстоятельства, как тебе твой первый фильм?

— Хм, — он пожал плечами, — Хорошо. Особенно мне понравилась та часть, в которой мы смущали Уизли, обнимаясь на поттеровском диване.

— Ты не должен его подначивать.

— Я и не подначиваю. Просто он мне не нравится, — ответил Драко, и Гермиона закатила глаза.

— Хотя бы попытайся быть с ним милым. Я же пытаюсь с Забини.

— Блейз ведёт себя как джентльмен.

— Он _змей_.

— _Я_ змей.

— _Ты_ змей, который будет милым с моими друзьями, — улыбнувшись, она толкнула его бедром.

— Как пожелаете, — отозвался он, улыбаясь и обнимая её за плечи.

— Хорошо, Ужасный Пират Драко(3), идём домой, — хихикнула Гермиона. — Ты только что заслужил увидеть снова ту зелёную вещицу.

* * *

1) Безвременник осенний цветёт осенью нежным сиреневым цветом, пробиваясь из-под опавшей листвы и даже выпавшего снега. Очень символично и красиво.

2) Здесь и далее в цитируемых фразах использован вариант русского дубляжа "Принцессы-невесты".

3) Отсылка к герою фильма "Принцесса-невеста", который, как рассказывает нам автор, на все капризы принцессы отвечал ей "как пожелаете" и это было равнозначно признанию в любви. Осмелюсь порекомендовать этот фильм, он просто чудесный :)


	22. Борьба

_Ладно, это не может быть совпадением._

За последние пару месяцев Гермиона заметила, что Скорпиус Малфой больше не смотрел на неё. Не то чтобы это само по себе было большой проблемой — особенно отсутствие тех _многозначительных_ взглядов, которые она замечала раньше. На уроках он не сводил взгляд от доски, даже отвечая на вопрос. И он абсолютно точно делал это нарочно: время от времени она видела, как Скорпиус смотрит на неё, но он тут же отводил взгляд куда угодно, лишь бы _не_ на неё.

С начала сегодняшнего урока Гермиона уже четыре раза замечала взгляд Скорпиуса, и каждый раз он немедленно отворачивался. Но не краснел, как это случалось, когда он был увлечён ею — его лицо становилось напряжённым. И Гермиона готова была поставить что угодно на то, что это связано с ней и Драко.

 _Итак, он знает._

Она с трудом поборола улыбку на лице. Конечно, это всё усложняло, ведь она его учитель, и Скорпиус, без сомнения, чувствует себя немного неловко на уроке у девушки своего отца. Но, с другой стороны, это означало, что Драко рассказал ему.

 _Он относится ко мне серьёзно._

Гермиона припомнила один разговор, который случился между ней и Драко с месяц назад в постели.

— Я тут думала кое о чём... Мы всё ещё "соблюдаем приличия"? Или ты расскажешь сыну о нас?

— Конечно, я расскажу ему, — чуть сместившись, Драко притянул её ближе. — Но не прямо _сейчас_ , если ты не против.

— Это твой сын, — Гермиона задумчиво пожевала губу, — Тебе решать, когда.

— Тебя беспокоит, что он не знает? — Драко с любопытством взглянул в её лицо.

— Я не совсем в том положении, чтобы беспокоиться, — пожала она плечами.

— Это не так, — он поцеловал её плечо. — Эти отношения такие же твои, как и мои. Конечно, ты не хочешь скрываться.

— Ты прав. Я не люблю прятаться.

Спрятав непослушную прядь за её ухо, он легонько коснулся её губ своими.

— Я бы предпочёл подождать, пока мы с тобой не решимся на что-то... понимаешь?

— Серьёзное, — отозвалась она, и он кивнул.

— Не то чтобы я _не был_ серьёзен в своих намерениях. Я не отношусь к этому легкомысленно, Гермиона. Просто нам нужно немного времени, чтобы не просто увлечься друг другом, а стать парой.

— Я понимаю.

— _Когда_ мы перешагнём этот порог, я сразу же расскажу ему. Обещаю.

Гермиона пыталась заставить замолчать ту часть себя, что хотела визжать от радости.

 _Не нужно терять рассудок. Лучше сфокусируйся на обучении практическим навыкам будущего магической Британии. Скорпиус и так не в своей тарелке. Не ухудшай положение,_ — уговаривала Гермиона-Ангел, но Гермиона-Демон вовсю хохотала:

 _К чёрту. Всё. Твой парень наконец рассказал своему сыну о тебе. Не думаешь, что это означает, что он лю..._

Гермиона заставила себя заткнуться. Она не была "влюблённой девчонкой". Она была классной девушкой, которая не стала настаивать и дала Драко возможность рассказать своему сыну об их отношениях на его условиях. Она доверилась ему и не ошиблась. И она отказывалась даже наедине с собой размышлять, как скоро прозвучит то самое слово из пяти букв.

 _Расслабься. Всё прекрасно._

Она улыбнулась своим мыслям. Он рассказал Скорпиусу. Это что-то, да значило.

С тех пор, как Скорпиус ударил Джеймса Поттера по лицу, он приобрёл некоторую популярность среди многих слизеринок. За два часа, что он провёл в библиотеке, пытаясь разобраться с домашним заданием по нумерологии, не менее четырёх девчонок кокетливо на него взглянули или улыбнулись. Подобные дела были для него в новинку. Его не интересовала ни одна из этих девчонок, внезапно осознавших его существование, но внимание творило чудеса с его уверенностью в себе, и это действительно помогало при общении с девушкой, которая ему действительно нравилась. Скорпиусу отчаянно хотелось отправить сову отцу и рассказать ему о новом положении дел, но он никак не мог перебороть досаду из-за того, что отец пренебрёг им и не рассказал о собственных новостях на девчоночьем фронте.

— _Привет_. Ты вообще меня слышишь?

— Извини, что ты сказала? — Скорпиус резко стряхнул с себя задумчивость.

— Ничего особенного, — нахмурилась Роза. Её совсем не радовал маленький фан-клуб Скорпиуса в углу библиотеки.

Скорпиус смутился от её резкого тона. Он что-то натворил?

— Эм... Роза?

— Что? — грубо отозвалась она.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит. Я сделал что-то не так?

Она вздохнула.

— Может быть, я хочу, чтобы мой партнёр по учёбе был немного более сосредоточен. Если ты предпочёл бы присоединиться к своим слизеринским поклонницам, вместо того, чтобы учиться со мной, то можешь это сделать.

— О чём ты вообще? — удивился Скорпиус.

— Я всё понимаю. Ты стал популярным. Зачем тратить своё свободное время на учёбу с гриффиндоркой? — вздохнула она.

 _Господи боже, она серьёзно?_

— Роза, ты говоришь о слизеринских прилипалах, которые таскаются за мной последние несколько недель? Потому что я _честно_ предпочту учиться с тобой, чем тусоваться с кем-то из них.

— Тогда ладно, — Роза пыталась бороться с улыбкой, опустив лицо и пряча порозовевшие щёки.

— Не знай я тебя лучше, я бы решил, что ты ревнуешь, — ухмыльнулся он. За последние пару месяцев они всё чаще флиртовали друг с другом, и теперь он чувствовал себя куда увереннее. _Почти_ уверенным настолько, чтобы пригласить её в Хогсмид в следующий раз, но для этого он хотел убедиться, что не ошибается.

— Не будь смешным, — фыркнула Роза.

— Ну не знаю, Уизли. Ты вроде как немного позеленела. Хотя, если мне не изменяет память, этот цвет тебе идёт.

— Ты говоришь, что хочешь, чтобы я ревновала? — спросила Роза, прикусив губу и пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

Скорпиус покраснел. _Скажи это. Скажи ради Альбуса, ради Саймона, ради каждого парня, который язык проглатывает рядом с девушкой, которая ему нравится._

— Может быть, — _десяток очков Скорпиусу Малфою. Да ты бог среди мужчин!_

— Это слизеринский способ признаться, что я тебе нравлюсь? — улыбнулась Роза.

Скорпиус сглотнул. _Что может быть яснее? Я же сказал "может быть"._ Он приоткрыл рот, но не успел ответить, так как над его ухом просвистел бумажный самолётик и плавно приземлился прямо перед ним.

 _Открой меня_ , прочитал он.

— Серьёзно? — закатила глаза Роза. — Держу пари, это от твоих фанаток.

Посмеиваясь над тем, как мило она ревнует, Скорпиус развернул самолётик. И тут же растерял всё своё хорошее настроение, увидев, что внутри.

Это был рисунок, на котором профессор Грейнджер и его отец занимались крайне неприличными вещами.

Смяв рисунок в кулаке, Скорпиус резко оглянулся, пытаясь найти виновника. Его взгляд тут же наткнулся на усмехающегося Джеймса Поттера, раздающего пять самым безмозглым членам своей свиты.

— Грёбаная гриффиндорская мразь, — пробормотал Скорпиус.

— _Что_? — слабо вскрикнула Роза.

— _Нет_ , Роза, не ты! Джеймс Поттер, — сузив глаза, он наблюдал как Джеймс выходит из библиотеки. — Скоро вернусь.

— Скорпиус, _нет_! У тебя будут неприятности.

Но он уже поднялся и направлялся к выходу. Не потребовалось много времени, чтобы догнать гриффиндорскую шайку. Это была самая безрассудная из всех вещей, что он когда-либо делал, но Скорпиус был слишком зол, чтобы беспокоиться об этом.

— Думаешь, это смешно? — он швырнул рисунок в Джеймса.

— Тебе не понравился мой рисунок, Малфой? Я обижен.

— Хочешь, мы научим его разбираться в искусстве? — вызвался один из закадычных друзей Джеймса.

— Возвращайтесь в гостиную, — усмехнулся тот, — Я сам справлюсь с этим мелким беззубым ужом.

— Да в чём твоя проблема? — взбесился Скорпиус. — Почему ты всегда такой мудак?

— Возможно, потому что не доверяю тебе и таким как ты, Малфой. Мне плевать, что все говорят. Такие люди, как твой папаша, не заслуживают даже того, чтобы дышать одним воздухом с нами.

— Я сказал, чтобы ты не говорил о моей семье, — опасно прищурился Скорпиус.

— Я думал, ты сохнешь по профессору Грейнджер, — усмехнулся Джеймс. — Разве тебя не бесит, что твой отец подобрался тайком и засадил ей?

Джеймс многозначительно хмыкнул, и Скорпиус покраснел. Поттер отлично знал, как ужалить побольнее. Скорпиус понятия не имел, как тот прознал о его увлечении профессором Грейнджер, но был уверен в одном: то, о чём знает Джеймс Поттер, знает вся школа.

— Только взгляни на себя, Малфой. _Ты жалкий_. Может, твой папаша и пожирательский отброс, но он хотя бы знает, как получить то, что хочет. А ты? Даже не можешь пригласить на _свидание_ мою кузину, хотя _явно_ нравишься ей по какой-то идиотской причине.

 _Что-что?_ Этого Скорпиус не ожидал. Джеймс Поттер не просто издевался над ним — они оба знали, что он был прав. Чёрт. Он ненавидел это. Он всегда считал Поттера просто качком, едва способным завязать шнурки.

— В чём дело, Малфой? Занервничал? — он рассмеялся. — Хочешь ударить меня снова, солнышко? Так давай. На этот раз ты уже не сбежишь, — он толкнул Скорпиуса.

— Убери свои руки, блин, — отступил Скорпиус.

— Или что ты сделаешь? Ты такое ссыкло, что не можешь ударить меня, раз тебя не прикрывает мой братец?

Скорпиус знал, что Джеймс пытается спровоцировать его ударить первым, чтобы позже сказать, что дрался лишь в целях самообороны. Он не хотел играть по его правилам, и поэтому просто развернулся и пошёл обратно в библиотеку.

— Эй, Малфой, — вдруг раздалось сзади и единственным, что он успел увидеть, был кулак Джеймса, врезавшийся в его лицо.

 _Мерлин_ , это было больно, а ещё это пробудило что-то внутри него. Скорпиус бросился на старшего Поттера, и они оба повалились на пол.

Скорпиус без разбора молотил кулаками и наносил удары, некоторые из которых достигали цели. Адреналин струился по его венам, и он едва замечал, что ему тоже доставалось от Джеймса.

— Это ещё что? Немедленно поднялись с пола оба! — это была профессор Грейнджер.

Джеймс поднял невинный взгляд на крёстную и заговорил:

— Тётя Гермиона, слава Мерлину, что ты здесь. Этот слизеринец пытался...

— Джеймс Сириус Поттер, вы же не думаете, что я действительно поверю в то, что это начал мистер Малфой. Я не так наивна, как ваша мать, — она строго посмотрела на обоих подростков. — В данный момент я даже не могу мыслить достаточно чётко, чтобы подсчитать, скольких очков вы лишили Слизерин и Гриффиндор. Не говоря уже о _чрезвычайно_ творческих взысканиях, которые только сможет выдумать Филч для вас обоих. А сейчас вы оба пойдёте со мной в мой кабинет, откуда я напишу вашим отцам, — она заметила листок рядом с тем местом, где ещё недавно боролись два мальчика. — Это ещё что?

Скорпиус застонал, когда профессор Грейнджер, развернув листок, увидела рисунок. Её глаза расширились, а лицо тут же покраснело.

— Вы это нарисовали? — прочистив горло, спросила она Скорпиуса.

— Нет, профессор, — покачал тот головой, — _Клянусь_ , это не я.

— Конечно, он _врёт_ , — вмешался Джеймс, — Он больной, тётя Гермиона. Он ударил меня, когда я сказал, что он не должен...

— Так это _ты_ нарисовал? — конечно, это сделал он. Рисунок был грубым и бесхитростным, и, честно признать, она собиралась попробовать это позже с Драко, но надо же было парню набраться наглости! — _Зачем_? Что побудило тебя нарисовать эту грубую картинку со мной и отцом мистера Малфоя?

Джеймс молчал, разглядывая пятно на полу.

— Я просто дразнил его, тётя Гермиона, — ответил он приглушённы голосом. — Я ничего не имел в виду.

Она повернулась к Скорпиусу, который снова демонстративно избегал её взгляда.

— Вы оба пойдёте со мной.

Они оба плелись за ней, когда Джеймс, усмехнувшись, вдруг повернулся к Скорпиусу.

— Не волнуйся, Малфой, — прошептал он и изобразил поцелуй, — Уверен, твой папочка найдёт способ вернуть твои очки.

Скорпиус бросил на него сердитый взгляд. _Лучше, мать твою, некуда._

Дверь в кабинет Гермионы распахнулась и на пороге в ярости застыл Драко Малфой.

— Где он?

Скорпиус обернулся. На лице его отца застыло выражение, которого он не видел прежде ни разу. Неужели отец никогда не сердился на _него_? Стоит добавить это к списку "никогда раньше".

— Ты теперь ввязываешься в драки? Да что с тобой не так? Это не _ты_!

— Ага. _Я_ теперь ввязываюсь в драки, а _ты_ секретничаешь, — Скорпиус даже не взглянул на него.

Драко приподнял бровь и быстро взглянул на Гермиону. Этого было достаточно.

— Так и знал, — пробормотал себе под нос Скорпиус.

Дверь снова распахнулась, пропуская Гарри Поттера, облачённого в полное аврорское обмундирование, и выглядел он слегка пугающе.

— Какого чёрта ты думал? — обогнув старшего сына, он дал ему подзатыльник. — Это ты начал, верно?

Джеймс с недоверием уставился на отца:

— Почему все считают, что это я? Он же чёртов слизеринец!

Гарри закатил глаза и снова шлёпнул его по затылку.

— Ай!

— Ты совсем не идиот, так что прекращай себя так вести. И если я ещё хоть раз услышу о том, что ты достаёшь Скорпиуса, клянусь всем святым, я лишу тебя наследства.

— Я не...

Ещё подзатыльник.

— Ай!

— Ты правда считаешь меня идиотом? Лучше не надо. Это сделает твою жизнь куда проще, — он повернулся к Гермионе, — Мой ребёнок это начал?

Он кивнула, и Гарри, усмехнувшись сыну, дал тому ещё один подзатыльник.

— Ай! Пап, перестань.

— Сначала ты. _Ты_ прекратишь вести себя так, как будто тебя воспитали волки, а _я_ перестану пытаться вбить хоть немного ума в твою непробиваемую голову.

— Поттер, — Драко покачал головой, — Не делай вид, что мой сын участвовал в этом против своей воли. Он _тоже_ в ответе за драку.

Скорпиус закатил глаза.

— Ты говоришь так только потому, что когда сам был в моём возрасте, _ты_ издевался над людьми, у которых умерли родители, и завязывал драки.

— Скорп, — опешил Драко, — в твоём возрасте я был _идиотом_. А ты нет. Ты не такой.

— Может, теперь такой! Я не знаю. Может, ты только _думал_ , что знаешь меня. Похоже, теперь всё так и будет, — он схватил рисунок со стола Гермионы и сунул его в руки отцу. — _Все_ знают, пап. Знаю, ты считаешь себя самым умным, но ты поступил дерьмово, скрывая, что спишь с моим учителем!

Трое взрослых покраснели и отвели взгляды. Гарри, заметив ухмылку Джеймса, воспользовался возможностью снова влепить ему подзатыльник.

— Ой!

— Ты это нарисовал?

Джеймс кивнул, и Гарри покачал головой.

— Клянусь Богом, если бы существовала военная версия Хогвартса, Джеймс, ты бы в ту же секунду оказался там.

— Я никогда не лгал тебе, Скорп, — вздохнув, Драко смял рисунок в руке. — Профессор Грейнджер и я только начали встречаться, когда ты спросил, так что _технически_...

— Не делай так! Эта слизеринская херня, которую ты используешь со всеми остальными, на меня не подействует! Ты _соврал_ , пап. Ты должен был мне сказать, — и Скорпиус выскочил из кабинета.

Гарри всё ещё стоял там, удерживая Джеймса за шиворот рубашки.

— Пойду... — он замолк, скосив взгляд в сторону двери и подталкивая Джеймса к выходу, — ... сделаю выговор своему сыну, — они исчезли в коридоре, оставив Драко и Гермиону наедине.

— Гермиона, — Драко вздохнул и потёр переносицу, — Прости за всё это.

Гермиона, молчавшая всё это время, вдруг обрела голос.

— Почему ты не сказал ему? — прозвучало с дрожью.

— Мы же говорили об этом, — недоумевающе глянул он, — Скорпиус мог бы не справиться...

— Меня уже тошнит от того, что все недооценивают этого мальчика. Он самый зрелый из всех тринадцатилетних подростков, которых я когда-либо знала, за исключением меня самой. Ты должен был ему рассказать.

— Ты правда расстроена из-за этого? — изумился Драко.

— _Да_ , я расстроена, потому что ты _всё_ рассказываешь своему сыну, но как-то забыл упомянуть о том, что у тебя появилась девушка. А он, очевидно, знал об этом _всё_ время.

— Джеймс Поттер и правда мелкий поганец, — усмехнулся Драко. — И ужасно рисует. Эта картина не отражает мою привлекательность в полной мере.

— Не пытайся быть милым. Я злюсь на тебя.

— Почему? — он не пытался скрыть возмущение.

— Честно, Драко? Я думала, что ты рассказал ему о нас какое-то время назад — по крайней мере, когда мы начали встречаться. Он странно относился ко мне в последнее время, и я решила, что это потому, что он знает. И знаешь что? Я была права! Просто мне казалось, что и для тебя эти отношения достаточно важны для того, чтобы рассказать о них своему сыну.

— _Конечно же_ , важны.

— Очевидно, нет.

— Гермиона, зачем ты так говоришь? Я привёл тебя в свой _дом_. Я никогда не делал этого ни для одной ведьмы, кроме Астории. _Конечно же_ , я серьёзно к тебе отношусь.

Усмехнувшись, Гермиона направилась к выходу.

— Что ты делаешь? Мы не договорили.

— Разве?

— Гермиона, не уходи от меня, — он вышел за ней в коридор.

— Оставь меня в покое, Драко.

— Гермиона, — он коснулся её плеча.

— Не надо. Мы были вместе почти два месяца. Это тот самый момент, когда люди делают выбор: либо они просто развлекаются, либо видят в этом нечто большее.

— Согласен, Гермиона. И всё по-настоящему. Я серьёзен по отношению к тебе.

— Посмотри на это с моей стороны, — смягчилась она. — Я знаю, что важнее Скорпиуса в твоей жизни ничего нет. Я не мегера, и считаю, что это по-настоящему здорово. Но через два месяца ты ничего не сказал обо мне самому важному для тебя человеку. Как я должна к этому относиться?

Драко вздохнул. Она была права: он облажался _по-крупному_. Теперь на него злился не только сын, но и женщина, которую он...

— Драко, — она со страданием взглянула на него, — Я не уверена, что ты действительно... обдумал _это_.

— Что ты делаешь? — его сердце замерло на мгновение.

— Я просто говорю, что, по-видимому, ты не настолько готов к настоящим отношениям, как думал.

— Ты действительно пытаешься порвать со мной из-за этого? Нет. Я тебе не позволю.

Она вздохнула.

— Если и так, не уверена, что у тебя было бы право голоса в этом вопросе.

— Конечно, было бы. И сейчас я тебе говорю, что между нами ничего не кончено. Я буду за тебя бороться, Гермиона.

— Если ты хочешь бороться за меня, то зачем скрывать меня? Я верила, что ты расскажешь ему о нас по-своему и в нужное время. Но ты просто не сделал этого.

— Почему тебя это так беспокоит?

Она вздохнула, вспоминая его обещание: _Когда мы перешагнём этот порог, я сразу же расскажу ему. Обещаю._

В этом было дело. Он не относился к ней серьёзно. Она обещала самой себе, что не будет назойливой подружкой, но ей хотелось бы думать, что за два месяца у Драко появилось представление о том, что между ними двумя.

— Однажды ты пообещал мне, что расскажешь Скорпиусу о нас, когда между нами будет что-то серьёзное. Когда Скорпиус начал вести себя странно со мной, я предположила, что это из-за того, что ты поговорил с ним. И, наверное, я просто... разочарована.

Драко показалось, что он стал выше на несколько сантиметров. Как ему всё ей объяснить?

— Гермиона, мы встречаемся совсем недолго. Я не хотел ничего усложнять, пока мы не будем готовы.

— То есть ты решил оградить наши отношения от того же, от чего и своего сына. Ты пытался "защищать нас", пока мы не будем готовы? Новость дня, Драко: я взрослая женщина. Я не собираюсь капризничать и сбегать при первых же сложностях, потому что знаю, что ты для меня значишь. Ты мне небезразличен.

— Я _облажался_ , ладно? Я это знаю. Но разве сам факт, что я старался не испортить наши отношения, не показывает, что мне не плевать? Конечно, я заблуждался...

— Драко... Я должна остановить тебя прямо здесь и сейчас. Просто... возьми пару дней. Подумай о том, что ты действительно хочешь.

— Мне не нужна пара дней. Я знаю прямо сейчас, что хочу тебя.

— Драко. Возьми эту чёртову пару дней. Это максимум, что я могу сейчас предложить тебе, — она развернулась, направляясь в свои комнаты. Её аврорское чутьё подсказало, что он идёт за ней, и Гермиона, развернувшись, рявкнула: — Несколько. Чёртовых. Дней, Драко.

Он всё ещё стоял в коридоре, когда темнота поглотила её. К счастью, рядом не было ни одного ребёнка — только мадам Помфри, направлявшаяся к подсобке с ингредиентами для зелий за корнем валерианы.

— _Блядь_! — Драко впервые за всю жизнь ударил кулаком стену.

— _Блядь_! — из глаз брызнули слёзы, когда он укачивал ноющую руку со сломанными костями.

Мадам Помфри закатила глаза.

— Всё. Ухожу на пенсию.


	23. Многочисленные встречи

По выражению её лица в день драки Скорпиус понял, что профессор Грейнджер была так же, как и он сам, расстроена тем, что отец ничего не рассказал ему об их отношениях. Он чувствовал себя ужасно. Это была не её вина.

Он надеялся, что они не расстались из-за случившегося. Как бы он ни был обижен, он желал отцу счастья. Он размышлял об этом на протяжении всего урока ЗОТИ, ища на лице профессора Грейнджер признаки разбитого сердца. Она выглядела немного уставшей и рассказывала тему без присущего ей обаяния. А ещё казалась немного грустной.

После урока Скорпиус подошёл к столу профессора Грейнджер. Её глаза блеснули, когда она нерешительно и тепло улыбнулась ему.

— Мистер Малфой. Вы что-то хотели?

— Гм, — он громко сглотнул. — Я просто хотел сказать вам, что злился на отца не из-за того, что он встречался с вами, а из-за того, что не рассказал мне.

— И я, — грустно улыбнулась она.

Скорпиус кивнул.

— Вы ведь не расстались с ним из-за этого?

— Нет, — она покачала головой, — Нам просто обоим нужно... немного личного пространства.

— Ага, — Скорпиус прикусил губу, тщательно обдумывая свой следующий вопрос. Он не хотел показаться бестактным, сделав что-то неправильно. — Могу я спросить вас кое о чём личном, профессор Грейнджер?

— Учитывая обстоятельства, собственно, почему бы и нет? — тепло усмехнулась она.

— Вы любите моего отца?

Она безуспешно пыталась скрыть удивление.

— Ну... мы об этом не говорили.

— Но вы?.. — он заметил, что она прикусила губу в сомнении, и понял, какой серьёзный вопрос ей задал. — Извините, я знаю, что довольно грубо спрашивать такое, тем более что вы с ним даже не говорили об этом. Просто... просто я думаю, что вряд ли он захотел бы пережить столько неприятностей, скрывая всё от меня, если бы вы _на самом деле_ не нравились ему — то есть он думал, что это будет беспокоить меня, но всё равно встречался с вами. И я... я действительно не помню свою маму... — он осёкся, — ... так что я правда никогда не видел его таким. Наверное, именно поэтому я хочу спросить... Мне нужно за него беспокоиться? Потому что если вы его не любите, вы можете разбить ему сердце, и я... я просто не хочу, чтобы это произошло.

Глаза Гермионы блеснули непролитыми слезами. Это было самое настоящее одобрение.

— Мистер Малф... То есть, Скорпиус. Я могу тебя так называть?

— Учитывая обстоятельства, собственно, почему бы и нет? — кивнул он.

— Скорпиус, я всё ещё пытаюсь разобраться, что чувствую к твоему отцу. Так же, как он пытается разобраться в том, что чувствует ко мне. Но, обещаю, последнее, что мне хотелось бы сделать, это причинить ему боль. Он... — она сглотнула, — Он много для меня значит. Примешь это как ответ на твой вопрос?

— Думаю, что да. Спасибо, — кивнул он и развернулся, чтобы выйти из класса, но остановился у самой двери. — Профессор Грейнджер?

— Да, Скорпиус?

— Не будьте слишком строги к нему. Я знаю, о чём говорю, потому что и сам сейчас не в восторге от него, но... просто... может быть, выслушаете его?

— Я обязательно подумаю об этом, — улыбнулась она.

После разговора со Скорпиусом Гермиона больше не могла сидеть в четырёх стенах и отправилась подышать свежим воздухом. Строго говоря, она занялась тем, чем занимаются многие эмоциональные взрослые люди, когда им нужно очистить голову — затуманивала разум алкоголем. Она вздохнула, отпивая сливочное пиво из бутылки.

Последние несколько дней Драко упорно отправлял ей цветы, шоколад и прочие подарки с извинениями. Это было мило, но это было не то, что она хотела. Все эти подарки доказывали, что он счастлив в отношениях с ней и хочет их продолжить. Но они не показывали _единственной вещи_ , которая была ей необходима — что он готов взять на себя обязательства и вступить в более серьёзные отношения. Она надеялась, что Скорпиус не ошибся насчёт его чувств, но хотела бы услышать об этом от самого Драко.

— Тьфу, какой кошмар. Звучу как девчонка, — простонала она в свою бутылку.

— Ну, если мой дорогой Драко не начал играть за другую команду, уверен, ты и есть девчонка, Грейнджер, — плавная речь Блейза Забини известила о его прибытии в бар.

— Забини? Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Надеялся застать тебя в замке, но домовик сказал мне, что ты пошла выпить в паб.

— Хмм. Приятно знать, что охрана Хогвартса такая же бдительная, как и всегда, — язвительно отозвалась она, потягивая сливочное пиво.

— И ты не хочешь узнать, зачем я пришёл?

— Полагаю, это как-то связано с тем блондинистым мужчиной-ребёнком, с которым я встречаюсь.

— Твой интеллект внушает трепет, — он опустился на соседний барный стул.

— Я не говорила, что ты можешь присесть.

— Знаешь, в такие моменты я сомневаюсь во вкусе Драко. Это не твой стул.

— Что тебе надо, Забини? — она закатила глаза.

— Поговори с Драко.

— Зачем? — она сделала большой глоток напитка.

— Грейнджер, я не знаю, что за игру ты затеяла, но пора остановиться.

— Игру? — она прищурилась. — С чего ты решил, что это _я_ играю с _ним_ в игры? Это не я скрывала его последние пару месяцев, прячась по углам.

— Давай без этой драмы, — закатил глаза Блейз. — Ты говоришь так, как будто он прятал тебя на чердаке. Всё, что он сделал — это не рассказал о тебе своему сыну, что едва ли является преступлением.

Она сузила глаза.

— Это _принципиальный_...

— ... Прежде чем ты начнёшь свою умопомрачительную тираду о принципиальности и другой, несомненно, наивной гриффиндорской чепухе, позволь мне сказать, что я совершенно не защищаю его в этой ситуации. Я давным-давно сказал, что ему пора рассказать о тебе сыну. Тем не менее, я обеспокоен тем, что ты не хочешь даже выслушать его.

— Он послал тебя на переговоры? — предпочла не заметить язвительный укол Гермиона.

— Драко не знает, что я здесь, и я был бы крайне признателен, если бы так оставалось и впредь. Я здесь, потому что он мой лучший друг, и мне не нравится смотреть, как он хандрит.

— Ну, может быть, ему стоило подумать обо всём этом раньше...

— Грейнджер, при всём уважении... выключи чёртову драматическую актрису, заткнись и выслушай меня.

Гермиона опешила: она не привыкла, чтобы с ней так разговаривали. _Актриса? Я не актриса. Как он посмел? Он вообще знает, кто я такая?_

— Слушай, Грейнджер. Драко _с ума сходит_ из-за тебя.

— Знаю. Я тоже. Проблема не в _этом_.

— Тебя беспокоит, что он пребывает в подвешенном состоянии и боится взять на себя обязательства — вот в чём проблема.

Гермиона удивлённо приподняла брови. Кто бы мог заподозрить о наличии зачатков эмоционального интеллекта у Блейза Забини?

— По сути, да.

— Тебе напомнить, что он женился на Астории, когда ему было девятнадцать? Уж точно он не боится обязательств.

— Это другое.

— Согласен. Теперь он старше, мудрее и _гораздо_ сложнее. Боже, Грейнджер, ты бы только слышала, как он говорит о тебе. Поверь, парень влюблён в тебя.

Гермиона, покраснев, подавила желание выспросить во всех подробностях, что конкретно говорил о ней Драко.

— Ну, я слышу об этом впервые.

— Очевидно, потому что он опасается твоей реакции. И тебя самой. Может показаться, что у него есть абсолютно всё, но он потерял всё, что хоть что-то значило в его жизни. Кроме Скорпиуса. Наверное, поэтому он слегка перестарался, защищая этого ребёнка. Но это никак не меняет того факта, что те, кого Драко любит, становятся для него целым _миром_. Никто не будет любить тебя так, как Драко Малфой.

На протяжение всей речи Блейза Гермиона хранила молчание. Она сглотнула.

— Он дал тебе власть заставить его страдать, и ты чертовски хорошо с этим справляешься, — продолжал Блейз. — Так что либо прекрати его страдания, либо поговори с ним. Но перестань строить из себя обиженную подружку, мы оба знаем, что это не про тебя.

— Спасибо, Забини, — Гермиона не могла скрыть улыбку.

— За что?

— За то, что беспокоишься о нём достаточно, чтобы обсуждать Драко за его спиной.

— Может, мне просто тошно смотреть, как он превращается в слабовольного депрессивного подкаблучника, — он закатил глаза. — Ты испортила хорошего парня, Грейнджер.

— Надеюсь, что ещё нет.

— Ну, постарайся не завершить начатое, ладно?

— Не могу поверить, — усмехнулась Гермиона. — Ты и правда хороший человек, Блейз Забини.

— Благодарю, — Блейз вежливо наклонил подбородок. — И, будь добра, не заблуждайся на мой счёт: я не преувеличиваю, говоря, что если ты обмолвишься об этом хоть кому-то, обученные убийцы окажутся на твоём пороге раньше, чем ты успеешь сказать "пора-попросить-об-услуге-моих-хитрых-дядюшек-мафиози".

— " _Несколько чёртовых дней, Драко_ ", сказала она. Чёртова невыносимая женщина, — возмущённо бормотал Драко. Он не _хотел_ больше личного пространства. Оно переоценивается. Всю свою жизнь у него только и было что личное пространство. Да взять хоть этот проклятый дом, чёрт побери!

Он хотел _её_. А она не ответила ни на одно из его писем или подарков. Может, ему стоит отправить ещё одно?

Он слышал, как затрещал летучий порох в камине, и подскочил с кресла. К его удивлению, в камине обнаружился Гарри Поттер.

— Чё кого, сучара? Пойдём прошвырнёмся.

— Чего?

— Всегда хотел сказать это, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Кстати, пожалуйста, не говори Гермионе, что мне нравится этот сериал.

— Какой сериал?

— Не бери в голову. Я пришёл забрать тебя и пригласить выпить, потому что, слышал, ты тут стал опасен для себя.

— Едва ли, — усмехнулся Драко, — Просто скучаю по ней.

— Отлично. Идём.

— С чего ты решил, что сейчас не занят или что я _захочу_ пойти?

— Готов поспорить, что если я сейчас зайду в твой кабинет, то на столе найду наполовину законченное письмо для Гермионы, залитое слезами отчаяния.

Прищурив глаза, Драко пару раз открыл и молча закрыл рот.

— Ладно, идём.

Двое бывших противников сидели в "Дырявом котле", заказав по двойной порции огневиски.

— Так что мне сказать ей о...

— Неа. Ты всё не так понял. Мы здесь не для того, чтобы поговорить о Гермионе, — Гарри сделал большой глоток из своего бокала. Драко с любопытством взглянул на него.

— Ты же её лучший друг. Мог бы, по крайне мере, дать мне _небольшой_ совет.

— Ммм. Но это будет значит влезть в ваши отношения, согласен? Ещё в ту ночь в "Трёх мётлах", когда вы не могли прекратить играть в гляделки, я пообещал себе, что не буду в это вмешиваться.

— Так что же ты делаешь, если не вмешивается? Зачем ты вытащил меня из моего уютного дома, притащил сюда, заказал дерьмовый огневиски, если не для того, чтобы поговорить о Гермионе?

Закрыв глаза, Гарри потёр пальцами виски.

— Малфой... слушай внимательно, потому что повторять я не буду, — он глубоко вздохнул. — Есть небольшая вероятность, что я не читаю тебя худшим человеком на земле.

Драко удивлённо приподнял брови.

— Ого... Поттер. Это... — он был тронут, — Я даже не знаю, что сказать.

— Просто заткнись и пей. Я не жду, что ты слезу пустишь, — Гарри отхлебнул ещё огневиски. Драко кивнул.

— Так ты... что? Жалеешь меня?

— Может, я не смог переварить мысль о том, как ты медленно превращаешься в подобие человека и хнычешь в своём огромном вычурном доме, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Я едва ли...

— ... не-а. Это был не вопрос.

Драко открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но понял, что это бесполезно. Последние несколько дней он был совершенно несчастен, и незачем врать об этом парню, обученному распознавать ложь.

— Спасибо, наверное, — только и сказал он.

— Пожалуйста, наверное, — кивнул Гарри.

Какое-то время он просидели в тишине, прежде чем заказать ещё по порции. Угрюмо потягивая огневиски, Драко вздыхал и пялился в стакан.

— Господи, ты _худший_ собутыльник из всех, с кем я пил. Хватит дуться на стакан.

— Знаешь, я начинаю понимать, в кого пошёл твой отшибленный сын, — ответил Драко.

— Эй, — нахмурился Гарри, — _Я_ могу так говорить. _Ты_ — нет. Джеймс мой сын, и он...

— ... засранец, Поттер. Твой сын засранец.

— Ладно, кого я обманываю? — Гарри глубоко вздохнул. — Он задира. Мы с Джинни подумываем отправить его на лето к моему кузену Дадли. Пусть поработает на кухне. Может, это пробудит в нём... моральные качества, что ли, — он сделал глоток. — И по поводу того, что он... Мне жаль о той херне, в которую Джеймс втянул Скорпиуса. Мне очень стыдно за него.

— Не извиняйся, Поттер, — отмахнулся Драко. — Скорп оказался куда крепче, чем я мог себе представить.

— Да уж, он сбил спесь с Джеймса, — усмехнулся Гарри, — Он, честно говоря, давно напрашивался.

Драко улыбнулся.

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы он вообще не дрался, — он хмыкнул, — Знаешь, Гермиона преподавала им приёмы самообороны на ЗОТИ. Я подшучивал над ней по этому поводу, — он с теплотой покачал головой, — "Не учи его драться", чтоб меня, — он опрокинул в рот содержимое бокала.

— Как ты это делаешь? — Гарри вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Что? — прищурился Драко. — Пью эти помои? Легко. Просто задерживаешь дыхание и не думаешь об этом.

— Я не про огневиски, безнадёжный идиот, — закатил глаза Гарри. — Вы со Скорпиусом так близки. Кажется, вы просто _понимаете_ друг друга. Как ты это делаешь?

— Вряд ли я сейчас лучший советчик в этом деле. Мой сын даже не разговаривает со мной, — Драко махнул бармену рукой, заказывая ещё порцию огневиски.

— Да, и мне тебя не жаль, — фыркнул Гарри. — Твой сын не разговаривает с тобой, потому что он практически _боготворит_ тебя и считает своим _лучшим другом_. А ты завёл подружку и даже не рассказал ему об этом, вот он и обижен. Да, Малфой. Звучит как самые _кошмарные_ отношения с сыном на свете.

— Я всё похерил, — вздохнул Драко, — Со Скорпиусом, с Гермионой. Я не хотел навредить никому из них. Я просто хотел подождать, пока... — он покачал головой.

— Пока всё не станет серьёзно. И ты ещё не достиг цели. Это не преступление, Малфой.

— Видишь, Поттер, в том-то и дело, — покачал он головой, — Я серьёзно настроен по отношению к ней. Чертовски серьёзно.

Гарри неловко поёрзал на стуле.

— Кажется, мы ступили на опасную территорию разговоров о Гермионе.

— Кажется, да, — кивнул Драко.

— Возвращаясь к более безопасным темам, уверен, ты постоянно это слышишь, но ты можешь гордиться Скорпиусом. Он отличный парень. Нам с Джинни очень нравится, когда он гостит у нас.

— Спасибо, Поттер, — кивнул Драко. — То же самое могу сказать и про Альбуса. Он забавный пацан, правда?

— Я и не знал, что бывают такие, пока он не появился у нас с Джинни, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Хотел бы я быть... не знаю... лучшим отцом для него. И для Джеймса. — он вздохнул, — Но иногда я просто не понимаю своих сыновей.

— Ну, я виделся с Джеймсом всего однажды, так что не могу ничего сказать по поводу него, — пожал он плечами. — Но что касается Альбуса — он своего добьётся в жизни. Он на самом деле знает, кто он такой. Боги, я _что угодно_ отдал бы, лишь бы знать это в свои тринадцать.

— Мерлин, да ты прав. Мой тринадцатилетка мудрее меня, — рассмеялся Гарри.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб. Скорпиус гораздо умнее меня.

— Да, этот ребёнок _совсем_ не похож на тебя, Малфой.

— Это не совсем так, — улыбнулся Драко. — Мы очень похожи, но не тем, что сразу бросается в глаза. Но если ты присмотришься внимательнее, сможешь увидеть наши общие черты.

— Это прозвучит очень плохо, поэтому, пожалуйста, не осуждай меня, я взываю к твоей отцовской солидарности или чему-то типа того, — Гарри шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы. — Иногда я хочу, чтобы Альбус и Джеймс были чуть больше похожими на меня. Или хотя бы... чуть более понятными для меня. Особенно Альбус. Мне кажется, он такой... отстранённый.

— Это не так уж плохо, — покачал головой Драко, — Ты просто хочешь нормальных отношений со своими сыновьями. Ты должен позволить им быть самими собой, — он слегка поморщился, — По крайней мере, Альбусу. Он классный. Джеймс... я надеюсь, что ему, как и мне в своё время, повезёт встретить прекрасную девушку, которая перекроит его характер процентов на восемьдесят...

— ... скрещу пальцы за это...

— Но они должны знать, что ты принимаешь их такими, какие они есть. Я был таким же в их возрасте. Я делал всё, чтобы произвести впечатление на отца.

— Ага, обзавёлся жуткой тату на предплечье и попытался убить выжившего из ума старика, — хохотнул Гарри.

— Грубишь, — прищурился Драко.

— Да, извини, — поморщился Гарри.

— Суть в том, что если ты хочешь наладить отношения, это нужно делать _с ними_ — а не с какими-то другими их версиями.

— Я подарил на день рождения Альбусу в этом году "Молнию 3000", — Гарри вздохнул.

— Да ты просто отец года... — округлил глаза Драко.

— Он ненавидит квиддич.

— Ясно, — фыркнул Драко.

— И полёты.

— Чёрт подери, Поттер. И сколько же денег ты выбросил на профессиональную гоночную метлу для тринадцатилетнего, который даже не любит летать?

— Сказал Богатенький Ричи(1).

— Это ещё кто?

— Забей. Суть в том, что я пытался заставить своего ребёнка быть кем-то другим. Я плохой отец.

Драко закатил глаза.

— Если ты думаешь, что я похлопаю тебя по спине и скажу, что ты замечательный родитель, ты не по адресу. Разве у тебя нет жены для такого?

Гарри усмехнулся в ответ.

— Знаешь, иногда я забываю о том, что ты вдовец.

— Иногда... — задумавшись, Драко уставился вдаль и глубоко вздохнул, — Иногда я тоже забываю. И это чертовски несправедливо по отношению к ней.

— К Гермионе?

— К Астории.

— Ох. Так ты переживаешь, что... То, что ты с Гермионой, несправедливо по отношению к памяти твоей жены?

— Нет, — покачал он головой. — Астория не хотела бы, чтобы я всю жизнь был одинок. Просто... с Гермионой я чувствую себя таким счастливым, что... что в некоторые моменты я забываю, что когда-то её не было в моей жизни.

Гарри недоверчиво округлил глаза:

— _Чёрт_. Ты ведь её любишь?

Драко задумчиво покрутил свой бокал с огневиски.

— Думаю, да.

— Ну что за _хрень_ , Малфой? Почему ты просто не сказал ей об этом? Ты же понимаешь, что все ваши проблемы исчезнут, как только ты скажешь ей?

— Я не хочу напугать её, Поттер, и приказал себе не торопиться. В смысле, я женился в _девятнадцать_! Кто вообще так делает?

Гарри неверяще покачал головой и начал загибать пальцы:

— Рон. Сьюзен. Я женился в _восемнадцать_. Джинни вообще было _семнадцать_ , потому что я развратил её и сделал ей ребёнка ещё до выпускных экзаменов...

— Я понял тебя, Поттер. Мы все были просто кучкой сопливых детишек. Но тогда всё было иначе. Война только закончилась, и мы были просто счастливы, что выжили. Но Гермиона не такая. Она независимая и сильная. Она не хотела бы, чтобы какой-то парень стал бы её принуждать к вещам, к которым она не готова.

— Да, зато Гермиона просто обожает, когда люди решают за неё, чего она хотела бы, а чего нет.

— Ты прав, Поттер, — вздохнул Драко, — Мне нужно просто быть мужиком.

Гарри раздражённо потёр лицо.

— Я поклялся не вмешиваться во всё это. Я решил, что вырвался, но меня тут же втащили обратно(2).

— Втащили?

— Слушай сюда, Ромео, — закатил глаза Гарри, — Раз уж ты собираешься ошиваться рядом с моей лучшей подругой неопределённый остаток вечности, нам стоит вплотную заняться упущениями в твоём кинематографическом кругозоре, потому что тебе нужно будет идти в ногу с нашими цитатами.

— Справедливо, — Драко потягивал огневиски, морщась от послевкусия, — И если я собираюсь застрять с _тобой_ , Поттер, тебе придётся научиться пить, потому что это на самом деле _редкостная_ дрянь.

— Просто пей и перестань причитать, ты, привередливый сукин сын. Дешёвое пойло — лучшая вещь при проблемах с девушками.

— И почему я не влюбился в женщину, в нагрузку к которой не идёт пачка придурков? — фыркнул Драко и вздохнул, глупо улыбаясь. — Но она того стоит.

Гарри недоверчиво уставился на мечтательного Драко.

— Боже, мне придётся бросить свою проклятую работу.

1) Персонаж одноимённого фильма с Макколеем Калкиным, снятого по комиксам.

2) Гарри цитирует Аль Пачино в третьем "Крёстном отце"


	24. Сделай это

— Собачий холод.

Скорпиус закатил глаза. Альбус никогда не мог выдержать и минуты физического дискомфорта. Честно говоря, многие считали его избалованным.

— Ну так вернись в замок и добирайся на каретах вместе с первым и вторым курсами.

— Ни в коем случае. Может, как бы ненароком поделать упражнения? Не думаю, что женская половина Хогвартса готова к такому.

Был последний день семестра, и все студенты Хогвартса начиная с третьего курса и старше стекались к Хогвартс-экспрессу в Хогсмиде. Некоторые осматривали витрины магазинчиков и делали последние покупки. Некоторые обнимались в чайном магазинчике мадам Паддифут, пытаясь урвать последние уютные моменты друг с другом. Другие набились в "Кабанью голову", чтобы как следует набраться перед тем, как провести следующие несколько недель дома вместе со своими семьями.

— Может, нам заскочить в "Три метлы"? — спросил Альбус.

— Хм. Не знаю. Как-то мне поднадоело. Думаю, нам стоит хотя бы попытаться ходить в другие...

— Скорпиус!

Он повернулся и заметил рыжеволосую девушку, направляющуюся к нему. Его щёки порозовели.

— Мы тут собирались пойти в "Три метлы", — Роза махнула рукой в сторону своей подруги-гриффиндорки с пепельными волосами, чьё имя Скорпиус никак не мог запомнить. — Не хотите присоединиться к нам?

Сердце Скорпиуса застучало о грудную клетку.

— _Так_ забавно. Я как раз говорил Альбусу, как сильно хочу туда пойти.

— Это моё любимое место в Хогсмиде, — просияла Роза.

— И моё. _Люблю_ "Три метлы". Альбус, скажи ей, как сильно я _люблю_ "Три метлы".

Альбус закатил глаза.

— Он любит "Три метлы", — вяло повторил он, с интересом изучая свои ногти.

— Отлично, — ухмыльнулась Роза, — Идём?

Скорпиус улыбнулся ей в ответ и вдруг почувствовал сильный удар по затылку.

— Ай! За что, чтоб тебя?

— Как бы ни было прелестно наблюдать за вами двумя, я не нанимался твоим вторым пилотом...

— ... Я знаю...

— ... Но, конечно, у меня в любом случае нет выбора, потому что я поспорил с Саймоном на то, кто из вас двоих, наконец, прекратит эту игру "быть или не быть", в которую вы друг с другом затеяли...

— ... Ты сокровище. _Поистине_ , ты...

— ... И ты _спятил_ , если всё ещё думаешь, что потянешь это. Я поставил галлеоны на неё...

— ... Эй, чувак! _Серьёзно_?..

— ... Но если мне снова битый час придётся смотреть, как вы сидите друг напротив друга и краснеете, я блевану так, что полы мадам Розмерты уже никогда не станут прежними.

— Ты закончил? — вздохнул Скорпиус.

— Вполне.

— Я твой должник.

— Я потерял счёт всем твоим долгам, — усмехнулся Альбус, заходя вслед за Скорпиусом внутрь.

В пабе было тепло и полно студентов. Скорпиус и Альбус сразу направились к столу, за которым их уже ждали Роза и... кажется, вторую девочку зовут Джемма?

— Я уже заказала напитки, — улыбнулась ему Роза, — Вы же знакомы с Дженни?

 _Почти угадал._

— Конечно, да, правда, Альбус? — он повернулся к своему угрюмому другу, молчаливо опустившемуся в кресло. Альбус небрежно откинулся на спинку стула и, потянувшись, достал книгу. " _Ты не одинок: Как жить с огромным пенисом_ ", прочитала на обложке Дженни и закатила глаза.

— Ал, ты уверен, что сейчас самое подходящее время для чтения? — ткнул его в бок Скорпиус.

Альбус, облизнув палец, перевернул страницу.

— Абсолютно, — он кашлянул и качнул головой влево, где за барной стойкой сидела Моника и, прищурившись, наблюдала за ними. Она попыталась скрыть смех, когда её взгляд коснулся Альбуса.

— Ты должен с ней поговорить.

Казалось, ничто не способно было отвлечь внимание Альбуса от его книги.

— Неа, — он снова перевернул страницу, — Разве я не нужен тебе здесь?

Скорпиус заметил растерянный взгляд Розы и, покраснев, понизил голос до шёпота:

— Если повезёт, я справлюсь сам. Это не должно отвлекать тебя от разговора с девушкой, которая тебе нравится.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Альбус, закрывая книгу.

Направляясь к Монике, он ухмыльнулся, разглядев её шнурованные кожаные ботинки и чёрный лак на ногтях. Как и многие слизеринки, она слегка экспериментировала с рокерским стилем. _В отличие_ от многих слизеринок, у неё действительно получалось. В расклешённой юбке, поблёскивающая большими зелёными глазами она напоминала ему панк-фею с одного портрета, опирающуюся на гигантский гриб.

— Привет, — сказал он.

— Привет.

Пару мгновений они молчали.

— Мне нравятся твои ботинки, — указал Альбус на её ноги.

— Спасибо.

Они снова замолчали, но тишина не была неловкой. Вот этим Альбусу и нравилась Моника: она никогда не давала ему понять, что чувствует себя неловко рядом с ним. Конечно, она могла вести себя так, будто он ей совсем не нравился, но он предпочёл бы это общению с любым другим человеком, посматривающим на него так, будто он террорист Унабомбер.

— Забавную книгу ты читал.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, — пожал плечами Альбус. — Это серьёзное пособие для мужчин, в одиночестве справляющимися со своими проблемами.

— Ты самый странный человек из всех, кого я когда-либо встречала, — ухмыльнулась Моника.

— Я часто это слышу, — кивнул он, и она закатила глаза.

— Ты подошёл поговорить со мной, потому что я тебе нравлюсь?

Глаза Альбуса расширились. Это было ново для него. Что за _странное_ ощущение? _Хмм_. Очень интересно. Неужели _это_ то самое... социальное напряжение? _Хах_. Так _вот_ что чувствовали большинство людей, общаясь с ним?

Это было не так уж и плохо. Люди бывают такими слабаками.

— Мда, — он поджал губы, — Этот социальный контакт явно пошёл не по тому пути, что я репетировал в душе.

Роза и Скорпиус застенчиво улыбались друг другу через стол, пытаясь скрыть порозовевшие щёки за бокалами сливочного пива. Дженни закатила глаза и начала оглядываться в поисках других знакомых.

— Итак, — сказала Роза, — Мы не занимались вместе какое-то время.

— Да, мне очень жаль, — Скорпиус прикусил губу, — У меня были отработки каждый вечер на протяжении последних пары недель.

— Ох, точно. Из-за драки.

— Да уж.

Опустилась неловкая тишина, и они синхронно глотнули пива, пытаясь избавиться от напряжения.

— Помнишь, — Роза вытерла пену с губ, и Скорпиус проследил за её движением, — Я ведь говорила тебе не ходить за ним в тот день.

— Помню, — смеясь, ответил он, — Ты, как всегда, была права.

— Не забывай об этом, — улыбнулась она.

— Не буду, — ухмыльнулся Скорпиус.

Дженни едва слышно застонала и направилась к двум пуффендуйцам. Она едва знала их, но у них было явное преимущество — они не заигрывали друг с другом.

— Возвращаешься на Рождество в мэнор? — спросила Роза.

— Гм, — Скорпиус немного виновато заглянул в свою кружку, — Нет. Я поеду к Поттерам.

— Ты же в курсе, что Джеймс тоже живёт там, да? — прищурилась Роза.

— Да, в курсе, — закатил глаза Скорпиус. — Но он проведёт большую часть каникул у себя в комнате. И он не будет пытаться что-то сделать под носом у своих мамы и папы.

Роза кивнула.

— Твой отец не против? Что ты не приедешь к нему на Рождество?

Скорпиус вздохнул. Признаться самому себе, он _ненавидел_ себя за то, что оставляет отца одного на Рождество. Безусловно, он поступал очень дерьмово. Но в этом году между ними всё было так напряжённо. Он просто не готов был встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. То любовное противостояние, которое случилось между ними, открыло их обоих с другой стороны. И, хоть Скорпиус и понимал, что это не имеет отношения к их истинной сущности, их отношения изменились. По крайней мере, отец _никогда_ раньше не врал ему, скрываясь по углам с девушкой, которая нравилась Скорпиусу. Но, несмотря на всё случившееся, вина за то, что он оставил отца прозябать в одиночестве на все рождественские праздники, оставляла горький привкус во рту.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — спросила Роза. — Выглядишь немного бледным. Ну, то есть... бледнее, чем обычно.

Скорпиус попытался улыбнуться её шутке.

— Да, я в порядке. Хм... извини, я отлучусь на секунду, — он поднялся и быстро пошёл в сторону туалета. Кажется, его сейчас стошнит. Он повернул ручку двери и... _СРАНЬ ГОСПОДНЯ, СЕРЬЁЗНО?_

То, что он увидел по ту сторону двери, немедленно отвлекло его от мыслей об очищении желудка от сливочного пива.

— _Альбус_? Какого _чёрта_ вы тут делаете?

Альбус и Моника стояли, плотно прижавшись друг к другу, их губы припухли от решительных поцелуев, которые только что прервал Скорпиус. Ни один из них не выглядел взволнованным тем, что их застукали.

— Я скоро вернусь, — сказал Альбус, и Моника, поправив волосы у зеркала, кивнула.

Альбус подтолкнул Скорпиуса к выходу из туалета.

— Что случилось?

Скорпиус уставился на друга.

— Ч-ч... Что это было? Как... как вообще это произошло?

— Я сам не знаю, — пожал плечами Альбус, — Я сказал, что мне нравятся её ботинки, потому что они классные. А она сказала, что ей нравятся мой выбор литературы, потому что он классный. А... — он поджал губы, размышляя, — Потом мы немного поболтали. Всё вроде бы шло отлично. Было не похоже, что она собирается сбежать или что-то такое. Так что я просто спросил, не хочет ли она поцеловаться. А она сказала "да". А потом мы занимались этим, и всё шло хорошо, пока _ты_ не пришёл и не прервал нас, — он бросил на друга укоризненный взгляд.

— И это всё? Ты просто спросил, хочет ли она целоваться? — уставился на него Скорпиус.

— Знаешь, я, возможно, и не из аристократической верхушки волшебников, как ты, дружище. Но не настолько же я чурбан, чтобы зажиматься с девчонкой, не спросив, согласна ли она.

Скорпиус завис, разинув рот.

— _Как_? Как ты её спросил?

— Думаю, по английски, — пожал плечами Альбус. — Вряд ли она говорит по-клингонски. Или по-венгерски, я немного научился летом...

— ... _Нет_. Нет, нет, я не это имел в виду. Я имел в виду, _как_ ты спросил её? Ты что, просто сказал: "Привет, Мон. Поцелуемся?", и она _повелась_ на это?

Альбус кивнул.

— То есть я сделал это немного мягче, но да, примерно так. Я просто подумал, что она здорово выглядит сегодня, и сказал ей об этом. Она казалась довольной, и я подумал, что, быть может, я ей нравлюсь немного больше, чем думал раньше. И я решился. И это сработало.

Скорпиуса словно ударили в живот. Ещё _час назад_ Альбус готов был поклясться, что девчонка терпеть его не может, и вот он уже обжимается с ней. А Скорпиус не может сказать девчонке, с которой уже два месяца постоянно делает уроки и флиртует, что она ему нравится. Просто невероятно.

— Мне нужна минутка, — пробормотал Скорпиус, направляясь в уборную.

— Неа. Не сейчас, — Альбус взял его за плечи и развернул в противоположном направлении. — Тебе нужно вернуться и сказать уже Розе, что она тебе нравится. А _туда_ вернусь я и буду целоваться с Мон до полусмерти, — он хлопнул Скорпиуса по спине. — Я в тебя верю, приятель, — он развернулся к двери в туалет.

— Нет, Ал, подожди! — дёрнул он Альбуса за руку. — Я не могу сделать это. Знаю. что должен, ведь она нравится мне, а я — ей, но просто не получается, чёрт!..

— О чём ты вообще? Да ты предложил профессору Грейнджер заняться сексом. Конечно, ты можешь сказать тринадцатилетней девчонке, что запал на неё.

— Ага, и это получилось чертовски здорово, да? Извини, но моя уверенность в себе немного пострадала от этого опыта.

— Скорп, — вздохнул Альбус, — Ты мой лучший друг на всём белом свете. И я люблю тебя как брата. Но клянусь чёртовым Мерлином, если ты сейчас же не пойдёшь и не объявишь о своей бессмертной любви к моей раздражающей кузине, _ей богу_ , я испорчу твою причёску, — прищурив глаза, он взглянул на Скорпиуса, подсознательно заслонившего рукой свои волосы, уложенные в идеальный беспорядок за неприличное количество времени этим утром. — Я испорчу её _настолько_ , что тебе придётся снова помыть волосы, — Скорпиус ахнул, — Да-да, — кивнул Альбус, — Тебе, как какому-то _варвару_ , придётся помыть волосы _дважды за день_. И они станут такими мягкими, что тебе удастся вернуть их к норме только через несколько дней.

— Ладно, ладно, ладно! — Скорпиус поднял руки, сдаваясь, — Я это сделаю.

— Отлично, мужик, — Альбус хлопнул его по спине и вернулся в уборную.

Скорпиус сглотнул. Альбус, должно быть, шутил. Это было невозможно. Как вообще люди это делали? Скорпиусу захотелось поговорить со своим отцом так сильно, как никогда раньше. Уж он-то точно знал бы, что сказать — взглянуть хотя бы на женщину, которая стала _его_ девушкой. Скорпиус выдохнул.

— Я сделаю это, — подумал он. — Я же Малфой. Все Малфои — жеребцы.

Он вернулся обратно к Розе, уверенно ухмыляясь — хотя он ни капли не чувствовал себя уверенным. Она вскинула на него свои огромные голубые глаза, и он почувствовал, как его ухмылка тает.

 _Нет, я не могу._

— Уверен, что ты в порядке? Выглядишь больным.

— Со мной всё прекрасно, — усмехнулся он. — Уверена, что _ты_ в порядке?

Роза снова взглянула на него.

— Дело в том, что я спросила о твоём отце? Я слышала о нём и тёте Гермионе, — она вздохнула, — Она... она всё ещё нравится тебе, верно? Поэтому ты так...

— Роза, ты будешь моей девушкой?

— Что? — она округлила глаза.

— Что? — он _поверить_ не мог, что на самом деле сказал это.

— Ты... ты хочешь, чтобы я была твоей девушкой?

Они оба покраснели так сильно, что, казалось, температура в пабе резко подскочила на несколько градусов.

Скорпиус буравил немигающим взглядом пятнышко на столе.

— Эм... да? — он вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. _Отличная работа, Казанова. У тебя крыша съехала?_

Он нерешительно взглянул на неё, и у него перехватило дыхание при виде её губ, изогнувшихся в нежной улыбке.

 _Да к чёрту._

— Мне не нравится профессор Грейнджер, Роза. Мне нравишься ты. Уже какое-то время.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — ослепительно улыбнулась она.

 _Да ты кобель, ты!.._

— О, ладно. Отлично, — на его лице расцвела глуповатая улыбка. — Так... ты хочешь быть...

— Да.

Он моргнул. Один раз, второй, третий, глядя на свою новую девушку. Потом глянул на дверь туалета, где, без сомнения, Альбус и Моника до сих пор пытались высосать друг из друга жизнь. Снова посмотрел на Розу, которая застенчиво улыбнулась ему.

— Поверить не могу, что это сработало, чёрт побери, — пробормотал себе под нос.

Хихикнув, Роза поднялась со своего места.

 _Куда она? Не уходи!_

Подойдя к его стороне стола, она села рядом.

— Привет.

— Привет, — хрипло отозвался он, сглотнув.

Она наклонилась к его лицу, и он инстинктивно прикрыл глаза, двинувшись навстречу ей. Запах корицы от её волос одурманил его, вытесняя все прочие чувства. Когда их губы встретились, он ущипнул себя бедро, просто чтобы убедиться, что это ему не снится.

Он целовал _Розу Уизли_ , а она целовала его в ответ!

Весь его мир сузился до запаха корицы и мягких губ со сладким привкусом сливочного пива. Раньше он ни с кем не целовался и надеялся, что всё делает правильно, ведь ему самому было хорошо как никогда. Он подавил стон, когда ощутил, что она легко прикусила его нижнюю губу. Впрочем, ему было плевать, что они целуются прямо в "Трёх мётлах", и почти каждый из присутствующих наблюдает за ними.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, он почувствовал себя дезориентированным — как тогда, когда задремав днём, просыпаешься и не можешь понять, где находишься. Глупо улыбаясь, он не сводил с неё остекленевшего взгляда.

— Это было... очень здорово, — робко сказал он.

— _Очень_ здорово, — кивнула она.

Он медленно моргнул, всё ещё не придя в себя.

— Какой у тебя шампунь?

— Что? — её брови вопросительно взлетели на лоб.

— Твои волосы. Так приятно пахнут корицей. И мне просто интересно...

— ...Боже, ты такой дурачок, — наклоняясь вперёд и снова целуя его, сказала она.

Он почувствовал, как её пальцы запутались в его волосах, портя причёску, но ему было абсолютно всё равно.

Драко буравил взглядом летучий порох.

 _Так или иначе, я должен пойти и забрать его._

Но он знал, что это сделает всё только хуже. В прошлом он всегда уважал личное пространство своего сына.

 _Мерлин, ну почему людям, которых я люблю, нужно, чтобы я оставил их в покое?_

Когда несколько дней назад Драко получил сову от Скорпиуса, где тот сообщал, что проведёт рождественские каникулы с Поттерами, он едва подавил желание сделать кое-что, что ему никогда не приходилось делать раньше: воспользоваться родительскими привилегиями и отправить мальчику Вопиллер, твёрдо заявляя о том, что тот должен быть в мэноре на Рождество, ведь Драко его отец, и он так сказал. Но, конечно, он понимал, что в таком случае это Рождество будет станет самым неловким и напряжённым праздником в истории поместья.

Ну... кроме, разве что, того года, когда здесь гостил Волдеморт, не покидая дом ни на единую чёртову секунду. Это Рождество, _определённо_ , займёт почётное второе место.

По крайней мере, войдёт в пятёрку худших.

 _Возможно_ , в десятку.

Он вздохнул. Скорпиусу нужно личное пространство. Гермионе нужно личное пространство. Скорпиус рано или поздно простит его, он просто должен. Он его сын, и никакое личное пространство этого не изменит. Он фактически связан со своим отцом.

Но с Гермионой было всё совсем по-другому. Она может закончить всё в любой момент, когда захочет. Хоть Драко и не думал, что для неё это было бы легко. Его разговор с Поттером о многом заставил его задуматься, но самое главное — он _любил_ Гермиону Грейнджер.

 _Просто скажи ей, идиот! Хватит тормозить._

Больше никаких промедлений. Никакой трусости. Он больше не мог себе позволить недопонимания с важными людьми в его жизни.

И он схватил свою ручку.

Гермиона смяла ещё один лист бумаги и швырнула его через стол. Она потеряла счёт письмам, которые пыталась написать для Драко, единственный раз в своей жизни осознав, что слова подводят её.

 _Дорогой Драко,_

 _Я не умею извиняться, поэтому, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня._

Ладно, это полный провал. Как насчёт...

 _Дорогой Драко,_

 _Мой вибратор совсем не сравнится с..._

Вычеркнуть это. Последнее, что он должен был подумать — то, что она не воспринимает их отношения всерьёз, ведь именно в этом она обвиняла самого Драко. Драко, идеального парня, который спокойно сидел и терпеливо слушал, как она и Гарри обмениваются репликами из "Принцессы-невесты", совершенно не жалуясь... _постой-ка_.

Драко совершенно не разбирается в маггловской культуре. Он не узнает, если она просто...

 _Дорогой Драко,_

 _Для меня ты — совершенство._ _(1)_

Её прервал постучавшийся в окно ухоженный филин с небольшим конвертом в клюве. Она сразу же узнала птицу Драко.

— Спасибо, — прошептала она филину, нежно погладив его между ушами.

Открыв конверт, она прочитала:

 _Несколько дней прошли. Я знаю, чего хочу. И знаю, что мне не нужен ни один день без тебя._

 _-Драко_

Это было лучше, чем "Реальная любовь". Это было лучше _всего_ на свете, ведь это было для _неё_. Глаза защипало, слёзы были готовы вот-вот пролиться.

 _Да к чёрту всё._

Полная решимости, она шагнула в камин.

Выходя из камина в гостиной поместья, она врезалась лбом в Драко, который пытался шагнуть внутрь в тот самый момент, когда она появилась.

— _Ой!_..

— ... _Ой!_

Им обоим потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя и прямо взглянуть друг на друга. На лицах обоих застыли выражения честности и уязвимости.

— Я как раз собирался к тебе, — Драко сглотнул.

— Я тебя опередила.

Он кивнул, успокаивая тяжёлое дыхание.

— Я люблю тебя, Гермиона.

Она кивнула, её бросило в жар.

Они оба шагнули вперёд, отчаянно пытаясь завладеть губами друг друга. Пламя летучего пороха облизывало их, а они стояли, вжимаясь друг в друга так сильно, как будто хотели слиться воедино. Гермиона потеряла счёт времени. Она забыла своё имя. Она забыла речь, подготовленную за двадцать секунд между чтением записки и перемещением в камине.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, его глаза цвета олова с любовью смотрели в её янтарные глаза.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — счастливо улыбнулась она.

Он погладил большим пальцем её скулу, облегчённо выдыхая.

— _Нахрен_ приличия. Всё равно мы облажались.

1) Цитата из фильма "Реальная любовь".


	25. Возвращение блудного сына

— _Нахрен_ приличия. Всё равно мы облажались.

В его глазах светилось почти животное возбуждение, и Гермиона ощутила жаркий толчок внизу живота. Её сексуальная жизнь дорого заплатила за эту размолвку с Драко. У неё перехватило дыхание.

— Это значит, ты...

— Да, я готов кричать об этом на весь мир.

Она удивлённо округлила рот, но он тут же, притянув её за шею, поцеловал её. Заглушив вздох удивления, он довольно ухмыльнулся, завладев её покорным ртом.

— Я скучал по тебе, — поцелуй, — Так сильно, — шептал он ей в губы.

Она простонала в ответ, и её руки сами собой начали расстёгивать пуговицы на его рубашке. Он издал стон одобрения, его руки ощутимо дрожали, когда он привлёк её ближе.

— Ммм, не здесь — он неохотно отстранился, — Держись за меня.

Она непонимающе взглянула на него — её сердце колотилось слишком сильно для того, чтобы она могла связать хоть пару слов в данный момент. Она ощутила знакомый рывок, впиваясь пальцами в руки Драко, и через мгновение уже оглядела роскошную комнату.

— Ты перенёс нас в свою _спальню_?

— Не мог больше терпеть, — отозвался он, притягивая теснее покрасневшую Гермиону и снова набрасываясь на её рот.

Гермиона была словно в тумане, пока они с Драко раздевали друг друга. Когда он приподнял её и толкнул на кровать, она на мгновение задалась вопросом, могли ли они на самом деле _разорвать_ одежду друг друга — последние полторы минуты просто выпали из её памяти. Гермиона-демон вступила в полные права, и всё, что сейчас имело значение — то, что она собиралась до умопомрачения заниматься сексом с этим мужчиной, нависшим над ней прямо сейчас.

Он не терял времени даром и уже атаковал её губы, лаская каждый участок её тела, до которого мог дотянуться руками. Он не мог думать. Его тело само знало, что делать, и его единственной мыслью было "затрахать эту ведьму до потери сознания".

Он даже не мог растягивать удовольствие, как обычно это делал. Не нужна была даже простая прелюдия. Её тело уже сказало всё, что ему нужно было знать: она была готова.

— Прошу, — пробормотала она.

Одно-единственное слово прозвучало, словно молитва. _Чёрт побери, я так люблю эту ведьму._

Он прижался к её входу и толкнулся. Их синхронный стон сотряс стены дома.

— _О-боже-я-так-люблю-тебя-Гермиона_...

— _...О-да-Драко-пожалуйста-боже-трахни-меня!_

Он мог бы подарить ей всё, о чём она попросит: небо, луну, свой собственный остров. Но она просила лишь о том, чтобы он трахал её до потери памяти. Именно это он и собирался делать.

Он сошёл с ума от любви и желания к этой женщине. Никогда и ни в чём он не нуждался так сильно за всю свою жизнь. Ему хотелось быть так глубоко в ней, как ей ещё не приходилось чувствовать раньше.

— О, _боже_ , Драко, _да_! — вскрикнула она.

Он рычал, врезаясь в неё бёдрами всё сильнее и быстрее:

— Вот так, Гермиона, — встретившись с ней взглядом, — Ты _моя_. Ты самая _выдающаяся_ , — толчок, — _ведьма_ , — толчок, — _поколения_ , — толчок, — и тебя втрахивает в матрас _Драко Малфой_.

Она простонала, как высоко оплачиваемая шлюха. _Боже_ , кто бы мог подумать, что ей нравятся такие словечки?

Он прижался тазом плотнее к ней, с каждым движением задевая клитор и посылая волны удовольствия по всему её телу — до кончиков ногтей, которые, казалось, тоже наслаждались каждым его первобытным движением.

— Хочу, чтобы ты кончила, — прорычал он, — Хочу, чтобы кричала моё имя.

Его слова проникли в ту часть её, о существовании которой она раньше не знала, и всё её тело, казалось, запело. Всего несколько мгновений ритмичных толчков и трения, и она вскричала:

— Чёрт, чёрт, о _чёёёрт_ , Драко! — и, волна за волной, оргазм накрыл её тело. Ей казалось, что она распадается на кусочки, превращаясь в ничто.

Он почувствовал, как сильно она сжимается вокруг него, и с громким стоном взорвался внутри неё. Перед его взглядом мелькали звёзды и цвета, существование которых он не мог и представить. Ему нужно было больше её, и он впился в её губы жестоким поцелуем, забирая всё, что мог.

Они долго целовались, пытаясь отдышаться и прийти в себя после лучшего секса, что когда-либо у них был. Наконец, Драко отстранился и, облизнув губы, взглянул ей в глаза:

— Я... Гермиона, это было...

— Я знаю.

Он широко улыбнулся и погладил её лицо. Больше они не разговаривали — не было необходимости.

Уимси и три других домовика протирали пыль с библиотечных полок со страдальческими выражениями на личиках. Они совсем не хотели лезть в личную жизнь своего хозяина и могли бы просто игнорировать раздававшийся из спальни скрип кровати и даже эхо их с мисс Гермионой вздохов и стонов, если бы не последовавшие за ними звуки:

— О, _боже_ , Драко, _да_!

— Мисс Гермиона громкая, — Уимси глубоко вздохнула. — Уимси принесёт беруши.

— Хозяин Драко не тише, — фыркнул один из молодых домовиков, и остальные эльфы захихикали и тут же, вздрогнув, замолкли, осознав, что критикуют своего хозяина.

— Не надо, — шикнула на них Уимси, — Хозяину Драко не нравится, когда мы наказываем себя. Мы не будем причинять себе боль. Хозяин Драко громкий, и мы должны просто заткнуть уши, чтобы дать уединиться ему и мисс Гермионе, — она раздала эльфам беруши.

— Думаете, мисс Гермиона станет нашей Хозяйкой? — спросил один из эльфов, вставляя беруши.

Уимси усмехнулась:

— Мисс Гермиона хорошая. И Хозяин Драко тосковал всю неделю, когда она не разговаривала с ним, — она ухмыльнулась, поразившись собственной странной характеристике хозяина. — Уимси думает, что беруши ещё пригодятся нам в будущем.

Переместившись через камин, Скорпиус и Альбус оказались в гостиной на площади Гриммо, 12. Джеймс, демонстративно игнорируя мальчиков, сразу направился наверх в свою комнату, не удостоив взглядом даже собственную мать.

— И тебе привет, — закатила глаза Джинни. Ослепительно улыбнувшись, она обняла Альбуса: — Ты подрос.

— Ага, — отозвался он.

— И пахнешь как девчонка, — она чмокнула его в лоб и заметила ухмылку, — И кто же наша маленькая мисс Viva La Juicy(1)?

— Моника Флинт.

— Кажется, я её видела раньше, — сосредоточенно прищурилась Джинни. — Тёмные волосы? Бледная? Слишком сильно накрашены глаза?

— Мне нравится, как она красит глаза, — пожал плечами Альбус.

— Конечно, нравится, сын мой, — тепло улыбаясь, Джинни повернулась к Скорпиусу, — Добро пожаловать в наш дом, Скорпиус.

— Спасибо, что пригласили меня, миссис Поттер.

— Мы всегда тебе рады. Вы голодные, мальчики?

С того самого момента, как они вышли из камина, Скорпиус чувствовал восхитительный аромат жаркого Джинни Уизли. В животе согласно заурчало.

— Да! — отозвались мальчишки хором.

Джинни усмехнулась. Мальчики-подростки предсказуемо озабочены всего двумя вещами: еда и девчонки. Девчонки и еда. Большая часть их юных мозгов была занята только этими двумя темами.

— Ужин почти готов. Бегите наверх и мойте руки.

В коридоре по дороге в комнату Альбуса Скорпиус столкнулся с Джеймсом. Они сузили глаза:

— Отличный парик, Малфой, — усмехнулся Джеймс, кивнув на светлые волосы Скорпиуса. — Из чего сделал?

— Из волос на груди твоей _мамаши_!

Скривив рот в усмешке, Джеймс направился вниз по лестнице, а Скорпиус, повернувшись к Альбусу, сказал:

— Не хотел обидеть твою маму, Альбус. Ты же знаешь, она чертовски хороша.

Альбус притворно вздрогнул, как будто ему больно:

— Да что у тебя со всеми рыжеволосыми женщинами?

— Она готовит вкусное жаркое, — усмехнулся Скорпиус, — И у неё классные си...

— Не заканчивай это предложение, — предупредил Альбус.

— Хоть ты и прав, — добавил низкий мужской голос.

Обернувшись, мальчики увидели стоявшего в дверях отца Альбуса.

— Мистер Поттер! — Скорпиус покраснел до корней волос. — Я не имел в виду...

— Не беспокойся, Скорпиус, — отмахнулся Гарри, — У моей жены классная грудь. Ты не сказал бы ничего, о чём я сам не знаю.

Альбус сделал вид, что его стошнило, и принялся распаковывать чемодан.

— Спасибо, мистер Поттер, — усмехнулся Скорпиус.

— Если хочешь умыться перед ужином, ванная прямо за углом, — предложил Гарри.

— Хочу. Спасибо, мистер Поттер, — отозвался Скорпиус.

Едва он скрылся за углом, Альбус хмыкнул: Скорпиус наверняка нескоро вернётся из ванной из-за своей глупой и бессмысленной привычки долго приводить себя в порядок, в первую очередь из-за его чрезвычайного внимания к причёске.

— У меня тут есть кое-что для тебя, — вдруг сказал ему отец.

— Рождество больше чем через неделю, — скептически изогнул бровь Альбус.

— Знаю, — Гарри улыбнулся, — Но если ты собираешься провести дома все рождественские каникулы, твой подарок понадобится тебе немного раньше.

— Дай угадаю. Набор для ухода за метлой? — Гарри закатил глаза. — _Нет-нет,_ подожди. Я понял, — продолжил тем временем Альбус, — Мой личный гриффиндорский джемпер, который я должен надевать перед сном, чтобы побороть своего внутреннего слизеринца.

— У тебя всё шуточки, — отозвался Гарри, вручая ему свёрток. — Открой его.

Взяв подарок, Альбус принялся его распаковывать, и его брови взлетели на лоб, стоило ему осознать, что за сокровище он держит в руках.

— Пап, — проронил он, тронутый смыслом подарка, — Это... — он задохнулся, от эмоций не в силах продолжить.

— Я понял, что все мы порой немного перегибаем палку. И я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: я уважаю твоё личное пространство.

Альбус кивнул, сжимая в руках подавляющие внешние звуки наушники, как будто они были самой ценной вещью на земле.

— Значит, я могу не отвечать, если не хочу?

Гарри кивнул.

— Если мы увидим, что ты надел их, то будем знать, что ты не хочешь разговаривать.

— Сейчас та самая часть фильма, где блудный сын крепко обнимает своего отца, — прослезился Альбус.

— Не нужно, если не хочешь, — улыбнулся Гарри.

Альбус вздохнул.

— Ты самый лучший папа на свете.

Выходя из комнаты Альбуса, Гарри столкнулся со Скорпиусом.

— Всё в порядке?

— Ещё раз спасибо за то, что позволили пожить у вас, мистер Поттер.

— В любое время, — кивнул Гарри, — Мы с Джинни всегда рады видеть тебя, — Скорпиус был почти у дверей комнаты Альбуса, когда Гарри вдруг выпалил: — Наверное, это не моё дело... — Скорпиус повернулся к нему лицом, — Но у вас с отцом всё в порядке?

Вопрос застал Скорпиуса врасплох.

— Гм... — вздохнул он, — Не совсем.

— Ты всё ещё злишься из-за того, что он не рассказал тебе о Гермионе.

— Вы... — Скорпиус прикусил губу, — Вы знали об этом, мистер Поттер?

— Она мой лучший друг, — кивнул Гарри. — Я узнал об этом некоторое время назад.

— Я не против того, что они вместе, — вздохнул Скорпиус.

— Знаю.

— Просто... — он потряс головой. — Я просто хотел бы, чтобы он был честен со мной.

— Вы с отцом очень близки, верно?

— Я думал, что мы были, — кивнул Скорпиус.

— Ничего не изменилось. Слышал бы ты, как он говорит о тебе. Он _чертовски_ гордится тобой, извини за выражение.

Скорпиус недоверчиво изогнул бровь.

— Извините, что перебиваю, но я думал, что вы не ладите с моим отцом.

— Так и было. Много лет. Но в последнее время между нами установилось что-то вроде взаимопонимания. С тех самых пор, когда он начал встречаться с моей подругой.

— Кажется, понимаю, — Скорпиус открыл рот, намереваясь кое-что спросить, но передумал. Попытался снова — и снова не произнёс ни звука.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит?

— Эм... вы говорили с ним? Обо всём этом?

— К моему величайшему сожалению, да, — Гарри вздохнул. — Твой отец может быть большим и страшным слизеринцем где-то глубоко внутри, но, позволь мне рассказать, что когда ни ты, ни Гермиона не разговаривали с ним, он вёл себя как _чёртов пуффендуец_ , извини меня за выражение.

Скорпиус приподнял бровь.

— Так между ними двумя на самом деле всё... серьёзно?

— Не мне говорить об этом, но твой отец правда хотел рассказать тебе обо всём. Он сильно переживал из-за того, что ты узнал всё таким образом.

Скорпиус кивнул.

— Они ведь помирились?

— Честно говоря, я не знаю.

Скорпиус подумал о своём отце, оставшемся в полном одиночестве на Рождество, и чувство вины волной накрыло его. Это не он. Он никогда не избегал важных разговоров— по крайней мере, с отцом. Слизеринская отстранённость никогда не давалась ему.

— Мистер Поттер... извините, но... я могу воспользоваться вашим камином?

Как только Скорпиус вышел из камина в гостиной поместья, его тут же с энтузиазмом поприветствовал Квинси. Из ушей у него торчало нечто, напоминавшее ватные шарики.

— Ах, молодой Хозяин вернулся домой. Хозяин Драко сказал, что вас не будет ближайшие несколько недель. Он будет рад услышать о вашем прибытии... гм... когда будет не так... занят.

Скорпиус с любопытством взглянул на Квинси.

— Что значит заня...

Из глубины дома слабо разнеслось ритмичное поскрипывание. И... что-то ещё. Что это такое? Звучит как... _вот чёрт_.

— О, _боже_ , Драко, _да_!

Краски исчезли с лица Скорпиуса. Его глаза расширились. Он попытался и не преуспел в том, чтобы провалиться на месте в тот момент, когда расслышал звук, без сомнения, донёсшийся от его отца — как в подтверждение его догадки.

Квинси сочувственно поморщился.

— Возможно, молодой Хозяин хочет пойти с Квинси на кухню... где будет тихо?

Скорпиус кивнул, молча проклиная программу Хогвартса: жаль, что чары забвения проходят только на седьмом курсе.

1) Viva La Juicy Juicy Couture — сладкий карамельно-фруктовый аромат.


	26. Это всё

Гермиона довольно улыбнулась, успокаивая дыхание. Они с Драко гладили друг друга, наслаждаясь тишиной, вздохами и счастливыми улыбками.

Драко ухмыльнулся, любуясь растрёпанной Гермионой на фоне простыней глубокого изумрудного цвета.

— Тебе идёт зелёный.

— Очередная слизеринская непристойность? — закатила глаза она.

— Зачем мне нужны непристойности после того, что мы сделали?

— Потому что ты нахал.

— Будь милой, или я заберу назад своё признание в любви.

— Ты не сможешь, — прищурилась она.

— Не смогу, — он усмехнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать её. — Я так понимаю, ты получила моё послание? — спросил он, при каждом движении его губы касались её.

— Получила, — она хихикнула, — Очень ловко, мистер Малфой.

— Я хотел отправить вместе с ним очередной букет цветов, но это слишком банально, — промурлыкал он, целуя её шею, — Такая женщина, как ты, заслуживает букет оргазмов.

Гермиона расхохоталась над его каламбуром.

— Странно, но это одна из самых милых вещей, что ты говорил мне.

— Тогда, полагаю, мне пора озаботиться _доставкой_ , — сказал он, сексуально ухмыляясь. — Но для этого мне нужно, чтобы тебе хватило энергии. Ты обедала? — Она покачала головой. — Заскочу на кухню и принесу что-нибудь перекусить. Я попросил бы кого-нибудь из эльфов принести всё сюда, но знаю, как ты относишься к тому, что мой персонал видит тебя голой, — усмехнулся он.

— Есть опыт, — рассмеялась она.

— Скоро вернусь, — улыбнувшись, он поцеловал её и поднялся, надевая халат и нижнее бельё. — Тебе нужно просто... — он обвёл в воздухе руками её тело, — ... оставаться здесь. Не двигайся.

— Поторопись, или я начну без тебя, — она многозначительно приподняла бровь.

Рассмеявшись, он открыл дверь, и уже из коридора крикнул:

— Когда вернусь, придётся наказать тебя за то, что ты посмела думать о таком!

С улыбкой на лице, вприпрыжку он спустился на первый этаж, миновал гостиную и столовую и чуть не заработал сердечный приступ, увидев своего сына сидящим за столом на кухне и уставившимся в пустоту, как будто только что увидел призрака.

— _Скорп_?

— Пап, — отозвался он.

— Э-эм... — _Вот дерьмо!_ Он же должен быть у Поттеров! Драко надеялся, что присутствие Скорпиуса значит, что сын простил его, но не мог не думать о своём совсем не невинном времяпровождении. Он надеялся, что это не делает его плохим отцом, но он немного сожалел о том, что его сын прибыл в тот самый момент, когда в его постели оказалась голая и очень возбуждённая ведьма, которая ждёт, что он вернётся и отшлёпает её. — Просто дай мне... пару минут. Я и представить не мог...

— Пап, ты ведь хорош в магии, да?

— Что? — изогнул бровь Драко.

— Заклинания. Ты можешь их накладывать?

— Да?.. Мне бы очень хотелось так думать.

— Тогда почему ты не наложишь заглушающие чары на свою комнату? _Правда_ , пап, домовикам не нужно слушать, чем вы двое там занимаетесь.

Драко на мгновение забыл, как дышать. Это шутка. Должно быть, это просто дурацкая шутка. Потому что иначе это будет значить, что его сын слышал, как они...

— Чёрт, ты ведь просто шутишь, да? — спросил Драко, зная, что он не шутил.

— Не-а.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты шутишь.

— Я не шучу.

Драко вздохнул.

— Как много ты слышал?

— Достаточно, чтобы узнать, что профессор Грейнджер любит покричать, — пожал плечами Скорпиус.

Драко в ужасе прикрыл глаза.

— Хрен Салазаров, — прошептал он.

— И ты сказал что-то о том, чтобы "наказать её"?

— Ты и это слышал? — открыл глаза Драко.

Скорпиус кивнул.

Внезапно дверь в столовую распахнулась.

— Драко, у меня появилась идея о... _о, Господи_!

Одетая лишь в рубашку Драко, Гермиона проскользнула в комнату. Глаза Скорпиуса расширились от вида её бёдер, едва прикрытых тонкой, практически ничего не скрывающей тканью.

— Профессор Грейнджер. Рад вас видеть, — сказал он, отводя взгляд.

— Скорпиус! — она плотнее запахнула ворот рубашки на груди, пытаясь получше прикрыться, — Я просто... — она глянула на Драко, — Я просто пойду... покричу в подушку, — она проворно скрылась, оставляя Малфоев наедине.

Драко прикрыл глаза, потирая шею.

— Итак, мы с Гермионой помирились.

— Прямо сейчас? — ухмыльнулся Скорпиус.

— Да, — Драко усмехнулся, — И, пусть это и совершенно не связано друг с другом, но ты не хочешь пообщаться с магопсихологом, прежде чем вернуться в Хогвартс?

Скорпиус задумчиво постучал пальцем по губам.

— Думаю, я предпочту старый-добрый _Обливиэйт_.

Драко покачал головой:

— Мне жаль, что ты всё это услышал.

— Это было познавательно, — пожал плечами Скорпиус.

— Сейчас подходящее время сказать, что Гермиона — моя девушка, и у нас серьёзные отношения? — почесал затылок Драко, и Скорпиус усмехнулся.

— Спасибо, что рассказал мне.

— Я должен был сделать это намного раньше.

— Интересно видеть тебя таким, — Скорпиус снова усмехнулся.

Драко приподнял бровь:

— Каким?

— Не знаю. Счастливым? Знаю, ты не был _несчастен_ , но сейчас ты выглядишь, как будто ты... _на седьмом небе_.

— Полагаю, так и есть, — улыбнулся Драко. И тут же встряхнулся: — Это для тебя странно? Я пойму, если да.

— Я думал, что будет странно, но, наверное, уже привык к этой мысли. На самом деле, единственная странная вещь — это то, что я теперь знаю, что она говорит, когда...

— ... так, мелкий извращенец, я уловил твою мысль. С этого самого момента я буду следить за тем, чтобы для соблюдения конфиденциальности были наложены некоторые чары, перед тем как... ты понял.

— Ага, — ухмыльнулся Скорпиус, — Более чем.

— Не мне упрекать тебя за издевательства, — закатил глаза Драко.

— Пап, я просто вот что хотел сказать. Это _очень_ большой дом. Ты представляешь, как вы шумели, если мы с Квинси слышали вас отсюда?

Драко сжал губы.

— Дам тебе пятьдесят галлеонов, если прекратишь это прямо сейчас.

 _Следующим летом..._

— Пааап! Нам нужно идти! — постучал в дверь отца Скорпиус. — Я пообещал Розе встретиться ровно в половину десятого.

С широкой ухмылкой на лице Драко вышел из комнаты.

— Не знаю, осознаёшь ли ты, насколько вам _повезло_ найти друг друга, потому что ни один человек на всём белом свете так не заботится о пунктуальности. — Драко окинул взглядом внешний вид своего сына. За последние несколько месяцев он здорово вытянулся, а его подбородок начал заостряться, как у Драко. — Я знаю, что тебе не терпится вернуться к своей маленькой подружке, но теперь, когда ты превращаешься в юного Малфоя, мой сын... Я обязан сказать тебе. С большой силой приходит большая ответственность.

Скорпиус, рассматривавший отца, закатил глаза. Тот надел маггловский костюм, который нравился Гермионе, и _идеально_ уложил волосы.

— Отлично выглядишь. Свидание с профессором Грейнджер сегодня вечером?

— Значит, вернулась _профессор Грейнджер_? — вопросительно приподнял бровь Драко. — Я думал, ты, наконец, привык называть её "Гермиона".

— Только когда нет занятий. Сегодня я возвращаюсь в Хогвартс, а, значит, она снова _официально_ становится профессором Грейнджер.

— Только с уроков в понедельник, пока что её не будет, — Драко ухмыльнулся. — Макгонагалл разрешила ей пропустить приветственный пир и распределение. Я заберу её на выходные.

— Ловишь последние минуты, чтобы пообжиматься с ней наедине? — приподнял брови Скорпиус. — Я могу и почаще куда-нибудь уходить. Только намекни.

— Ты _чересчур_ привык высказываться о моей личной жизни, — закатил глаза Драко.

— Ты _люююбишь_ её. Ты хочешь от неё _детей_ , — ухмыльнулся Скорпиус, поддразнивая.

— Может быть, у меня получится хотя бы один не такой болтливый, — усмехнулся Драко.

Проигнорировав его высказывание, Скорпиус продолжил передразнивать голос Драко:

— Ты хочешь сказать: "О, Гермиона. Прошу, не возвращайся в Хогвартс! Я буду скучать по тебе так сильно!" — сложив губы бантиком, Скорпиус передразнил поцелуи, и Драко опасно прищурился:

— Знаешь, что? — и он взъерошил волосы сына.

— _Ой! Паап! Хватит!_ Ты же знаешь, на причёску ушла целая _вечность_!

— И она была _безупречна_ , — ухмыльнулся Драко.

— Ты только что _официально_ лишился звания крутого отца, — сердито глянул на него Скорпиус.

— Так держать, сын мой, и я снова отправлю тебя к Эдварду и Джин, — Драко пожал плечами.

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — глаза Скорпиуса расширились.

— Родители Гермионы обожают тебя. Я не хотел бы лишать их возможности получше познакомиться с тобой.

— Джин называет меня "Скорпи". "Скорпи", пап, — Скорпиус сузил глаза.

— Я в курсе.

— _Нелепое_ прозвище?

— Поверь мне, _я в курсе_ , — фыркнул Драко. — Уж поверь тому, кого называют "Дрейки" уже какое-то время. И с этой женщиной всё может стать _ещё хуже_ , если ты просто не смиришься.

— Мне придётся смириться с этим навсегда? — поёжился Скорпиус.

— Надеюсь, — Драко погладил в кармане брюк бархатную коробочку, в которой спряталось кольцо с бриллиантом весом в пять карат.

— Планируешь сделать это в эти выходные?

Драко прикусил губу и кивнул.

— Тебе не нужно волноваться. Она скажет "да".

Драко кивнул.

— Тебе не придётся называть её "мамой", не переживай.

— Как будто есть хоть малейший шанс, что я стал бы, — закатил глаза Скорпиус.

— Рад, что мы решили этот вопрос, — усмехнулся Драко и, вздохнув, продолжил, — Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим шафером.

— Думал, ты уже не спросишь, — улыбнулся Скорпиус.

Малфои крепко обнялись. Разомкнув объятия, Скорпиус хлопнул отца по плечу:

— Теперь, когда с сопливой частью дня покончено, _пожалуйста_ , мы можем отправиться на станцию?

В то же момент, когда они прибыли на вокзал, Скорпиус ускользнул от отца.

— Эй! — возмутился Драко в спину сыну, уже заметившему Розу. — Просто отлично. Я _ничуть_ не оскорблён, — выкрикнул он.

Драко быстро пришёл в себя и ухмыльнулся, заметив, с каким болезненным выражением лица Уизли наблюдает, как его единственная дочь приветствует Скорпиуса поцелуем. Драко очень хотелось поддразнить его по этому поводу, но Гермиона попросила его не раздражать Уизли. И, что бы ни говорил Блейз, совершенно нормально для парней хотеть сделать приятное своей девушке. Это не делало его подкаблучником. Он выпрямился. Ну какой из него подкаблучник? Он почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение к плечу и обернулся к прекрасной улыбающейся кудрявой ведьме.

Он внутренне вздохнул. _Я самый настоящий подкаблучник._

— Ты пришла, — сказал он, обвивая её талию рукой.

— Да, приятно будет увидеть всех их в понедельник на уроке, но я не могла упустить возможность и не посмотреть на безобразно рыдающих Гарри и Рона, которые отправляют своих дочерей в школу.

Они вместе обернулись в сторону платформы, и, конечно же, увидели там Потти и Уизела, сжимающих дочерей в железных объятиях и отказывающихся их освободить с одинаковыми выражениями отрицания и упрямства на лицах.

Драко хмыкнул.

— Если у нас когда-нибудь будет дочь, я _не буду_ таким, — хмыкнул Драко.

— У нас? — глаза Гермионы расширились.

— Что?

— Ты сказал... если у нас когда-нибудь будет дочь...

 _Чёрт, чёрт, ЧЁРТ ПОБЕРИ!_

— Хм... — он почесал затылок, ощущая, как лицо заливается румянцем. — Ну... думаю, довольно очевидно, что я не против детей.

— Хм, — ухмыльнулась она.

— Умолкни, — он взял себя в руки и напустил на лицо обычное надменное выражение.

— Что если мы пока повременим с этим? — хихикнула она.

— Согласен, — он ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Эй, пап! — Драко повернул голову и увидел что Скорпиус ему машет, — Мистер Поттер хочет нас сфотографировать.

— Это моё новое увлечение, — пояснил Гарри, — Джинни подарила мне камеру на день рождения. Разве она не красавица? Только _взгляните_. Идеальная резкость объектива, точная автофокусировка, без затемнения...

— Эй, пап, — прервал его Альбус.

— Да?

— Поверь тому, у кого множество странных увлечений и интересов. Абсолютно никому нет до них дела, — он хлопнул отца по плечу.

— Точно, извините. Снова увлёкся.

Малфой благодарно посмотрел на Альбуса и приобнял сына за плечи. Пока Гарри возился с кнопками на своей камере (он явно понятия не имел, зачем они все нужны), Драко понял, что кое-что не совсем правильно. Он на мгновение вышел из кадра, чтобы притянуть к себе Гермиону.

— Нет, я не могу. Это же для тебя и Скорпиуса, — запротестовала она, на что Драко закатил глаза.

— Просто обними меня и улыбнись для фото, ворчунья,— сказал он.

Гермиона покраснела, прижавшись к правому боку Драко. Понадобилась ещё пара минут, пока Гарри возился с настройками камеры (Джинни, не выдержав, наконец, сжалилась над ним и, назвав "позором семьи", помогла с настройками). Гарри взглянул на троицу.

— Ладно. Все готовы?

— Мы _давно_ готовы, Поттер. Мы просто ждём, когда ты разберёшься со своей дурацкой машиной, — проворчал Драко.

— Я просто хотел удостовериться, что ты готов.

— О, просто _сделай_ уже чёртову фотографию моей семьи, до того как я заклятием затолкаю эту штуковину тебе в глотку.

В животе у Гермионы защекотало от его слов. _Семья_. " _Моя семья_ ", — сказал он. Она широко улыбнулась, глядя в камеру.

Все остальные тоже услышали это. В тот же момент понимающие ухмылки расцвели на лицах их друзей.

Глаза Скорпиуса на мгновение округлились, прежде чем он тоже довольно ухмыльнулся. _Семья_. Ему понравилось, как это звучит.

Драко даже не понял, что сказал. Он стоял между двумя самыми дорогими ему людьми на свете, с очень дорогим бриллиантовым кольцом в кармане, которое планировал подарить в тот же вечер женщине, стоящей справа от него, и он был слишком поглощён _правильностью_ всего происходящего.

 _Это моя семья_ , подумал он и даже не понял, что уже озвучил это вслух. Он улыбнулся, держа в руках всё, что любил больше всего на свете.

 _Это всё_.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

Напоследок автор благодарит всех своих читателей за проявленный интерес и внимание. И я скромно присоединяюсь к её словам.

Спасибо за ваши комментарии и сообщения! За эти пару месяцев я получила удовольствие не только от процесса перевода, но и от общения с вами. Надеюсь, вы получили не меньшее удовольствие от чтения.

Обращаю ваше внимание, что есть продолжение этой истории — "An Indefinite Amount of Forever". Пока что вы можете ознакомиться с ним в оригинале. Надеюсь, в новом году ситуация изменится :)

С уважением и искренней благодарностью, К.


End file.
